Big Brother: Mario style
by iSqueakers
Summary: A Mario twist on a reality game show. 24 contestants have to stay in the same, luxurious house for six months, with no privacy and no connection to the real world. Worse, they have weekly competitions for what they eat, where they sleep and who evicts them from the house. Who will remain? RATED T FOR SAFETY.
1. Day 1: Welcoming

**A/N: This is based on the reality game show of the same name. If you never seen it, I recommend watching it. It is basically like an indoor Survivor in my opinion. **

**Except for the beginning, anything Alex says will be bolded.**

A Lakitu cameraman turns on the camera, showing the world its footage; a luxury house, surrounded by green pastures in the middle of nowhere. Alex walks in front of it, and eventually stops right in front of the camera.

"Hello, everybody! Welcome to Big Brother, the game show where 12 regular people attempt to live in the same house for three months for 500,000 coins. But, the first twist of the season: we DOUBLE that number to 24 Houseguests needing to live in this beautiful estate for SIX months for the grand total of 1 million coins! It may be an extra nice vacation, but keep in mind: all 24 Houseguests have differing personalities. Will they be able to survive? Well, let's find out during this season of BIG BROTHER!"

All of the film set people clap their hands, being the temporary audience.

"Before I start, I want to tell you all that any character who confesses their honest feelings to just the camera, not to anyone else in the house, their confessions will appear as **~Name, title~.**

Alex smiles as a limousine pulls up, "Alright, everyone, it appears that our first Houseguest has pulled up! Let's see who it is."

As the limousine parks near the house, the first Houseguest gets out.

**_Houseguest #1: Mario Mario, the Hero._**

**_~Mario~ _**_"Hello, viewers, I am Mario Mario, the world-famous hero. I have saved Princess Peach several times in my career, which started when I accidently fell down a pipe back in Brooklyn, New York. I also have also saved Daisy, Pauline, and others. On my down time, I do plumbing, and I also help with the Warp Pipe Project, started by the Warp Pipe Act the Mushroom Kingdom Ruler, Princess Peach, signed into law. If I win the 1 million coins, I will use this as my own investment, hoping I can get some returns from the Stock Market to use on that Warp Pipe Project." _

"Hello, Mario, welcome to the show," Alex greeted.

"Thank you. Am I staying in that house?"

Alex nodded, "Yes! But wait out here before you go in, please."

"Okie Dokie!"

**_Houseguest #2: Peach Toadstool, the Homecoming Queen._**

**_~Peach~ _**_"Hi everybody, you all know me as Princess Peach Toadstool, the caring, dainty ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. You also see me much more with Bowser than you see me with Mario due to me always being kidnapped. If I win the 1 million coins, then I will want to take self-defense classes to prevent Bowser from kidnapping me, and preventing my kingdom from turning into rubbish under his rule."_

"Welcome Peach!"

"Hi Alex! OHMIGOSH IT'S MARIO! EEEEE!" Peach squeals.

"Hello to you too, Peach!" Mario smiles at her.

"We both can be swimming in our million coins when we are done.. Hehe xx." Peach giggled.

Alex has a disgusted look on her face, "Anyway…"

**_Houseguest #3: Daisy Sarasaflora, the Tomboy._**

**_~Daisy~ _**_"Hey yall! I am Daisy, known around the world as Luigi's girlfriend. I like to do a lot of things on my free time, such as playing basketball, tennis, volleyball, soccer, and even American football against the boys, whom I win against usually. I am not super muscley, but I have strategic moves that, unlike Peach, prevents me from being kidnapped, except by little alien things. Speaking of Peach, she is my cousin, but I think of her as more of the best girlfriend that a girl can ask for. If I win the 1 million coins, I will use it to start up a system helping kidnapped people, similar to the Amber Alert in the Real World."_

"WOAH! DAISY IS ON THIS SHOW?!" Peach screams.

"She sure is, Peach!" Alex replies in the affirmative.

"HI I'M DAISY!"

"THIS SHOW IS GOING TO BE EASIER THAN I THOUGHT!"

**_Houseguest #4: Rosalina, the Star Guardian_**

**_~Rosalina~ _**_"A lot of you mortals do not know much about me, and this is why I am here. I am Rosalina Cosmole, the guardian of the Cosmos. I have been around for many centuries, as I do not age at the same speed as everyone else on this planet, or on others. I have no uses of coins in my personal life up in space, but if I win the 1 million coins, I want to achieve World Peace."_

"Ooh! Hello, mortals, I have not seen a game show of this magnitude for millennia!" Rosalina greets the other players.

"… Odd, but I think I like this Rosalina gal," Peach whispered to Daisy.

"Me too!"

**_Houseguest #5: Starlow Sacer, the Star Spirit_**

**_~Starlow~ _**_"Like, hello everyone. Like, I know Rosalina in, like, space, as I am, like, one of the future Star Spirits. Once Eldstar supernovas into a galaxy, then it will be Twink as the next Star Spirit, so I need to wait until Mamar supernovas, so I am relatively close to becoming a glorified figure. Like, if I win the 1 million coins, I want to start up a fashion business, for women to shop and to make them look for confident."_

"… Like, yall better get, like, out of my way. Like, this million coins, like, prize is mine," Starlow snapped, causing the other characters to cringe.

"Well, EXCUUUUSE ME you little weird looking flying ball! I AM GOING TO FIGHT FOR IT TOO! EVEN IF BLOOD WILL BE SHED!" Peach shouts, the other characters nodding.

"I can back her up, too!" Mario agrees.

"Like, whatever, quit, like, talking to me," Starlow fussed.

**_Houseguest #6: Dixie Kong, the Fruit Deliverer_**

**_~Dixie~ _**_"Hello, I am Dixie, and I am mainly known for being Diddy's girlfriend and Tiny's sister. I don't do much around when I am at home, except make myself look gorgeous, and do the shopping for the Kong family, hence me being called "the Fruit Deliverer". If I win the 1 million coins, I will help fight obesity with FRUITS AND VEGGIES!"_

_"And here is Dixie Kong." Alex added._

"OH MY GOSH, CHIPPY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WILL BE ON THIS SHOW WITH ME!" Dixie exclaims happily.

"LIKE, OH EM GEE, DIXIE! Like, long time no, like, see!" Starlow shouts, the two of them running towards each other, resulting in a giant hug.

"Talk about drama queens," Daisy mumbled, Rosalina nodding her head in agreement.

**_Houseguest #7: Toadette Fungi, Chief of Justice_**

**_~Toadette~ _**_"Hello, law-abiding citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom! I am Toadette, your leader of the judiciary courts all over the Lands. My personal life consists of my brother Toad. WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! QUIT THINKING THAT! Anyway, I am still in my early 20s, making me the youngest Chief of Justice to ever serve a term. If I win the 1 million coins, I will make sure the current Goomba-Toad segregation is ruled unconstitutional!"_

_"Hello, Toadette!" Alex smiles._

"Hello, everybody!" Toadette smiles as she walks up to the other six Houseguests and Alex.

"Hello, Toadette!" Everyone but Starlow and Dixie greeted her.

**~Dixie, Fruit Deliverer~ **"Toadette looks so innocent, I really need to keep an eye on her. She may be a cute little mushroom on the outside, but she probably has a huge sense of selfishness in her. Starlow and I need to watch our own backs."

**_Houseguest #8: Ludwig von Koopa, Composer_**

**_~Ludwig~ _**_"Ze name's Ludvig. Ludvig von Koopa, to you guys. Everyone knows me as ze future heir of Bowser's Dark Land, but I tend to love doing less-evil hobbies, such as composing classical and romantic symphonies. People still say my music is still evil, as it can cause people to go insane, but vhatever, haters vill hate. If I win ze 1 million coins, zen I vill promote my music, and even improve, zough I doubt someone such as I can improve, to make ze vorld a better place."_

"EEK! A Koopaling!" Peach cried out.

"Oh, vhere?" Ludwig questioned.

"YOU!"

"No, duh, Peach," Ludwig replied as he rolled his eyes.

**_Houseguest #9: Larry Koopa, Botanist_**

**_~Larry~ _**_"Hello, I am Larry Koopa, and I love plants and nature. I tend to go to secluded areas of nature whenever I am stressed out; it just helps me function. I believe that everyone who lives in big cities should experience nature, so if I win the 1 million coins, I will use it to make cities more natural, such as putting trees on top of buildings, luxurious parks in the middle of bustling cities and promoting trees down the main sidewalks."_

"Gross, another Koopaling," Peach mumbled.

"That's me!"

"Don't worry, Larry, I will not be as rude," Daisy added.

"I am glad you are not prejudice, unlike Peach, who passed Baddie-Toad segregation laws," Larry uttered.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Ugh, I cannot believe Larry said that to me! But I cannot snap on him; not yet atleast. I need to build up my reputation so I can survive here longer."

**_Houseguest #10: Pauline Hendrick, Damsel_**

**_~Pauline~ _**_"Oh my! I am in the Mushroom Kingdom again! It is so nice to visit here again! You see, I escaped from the real world because of some violence going on in my home town and surrounding areas, and thousands of other people are becoming refugees because of this violence. If I win the 1 million coins, I will convert it into USA dollars and try to end this violence!"_

"Welcome to Big Brother, Pauline!" Alex greeted.

"Thank you, Alex! It feels so good to be here with you all."

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"Until we eliminate you, little #% ^. It is time for me to lie."

"It is nice to be with you, Pauline."

"Quit sucking up, please, I know you hate me," Pauline snapped.

"Okay, good," Daisy replied with a smile.

**_Houseguest #11: Mr. L, Green Thunder_**

**_~Mr. L~ _**_"Hello, I am Mr. L, the one and only Green Thunder! It feels so nice to be on national television, with all of my fangirls sitting near the TV cheering me on. And that is exactly what I want to spend my money on: Some of my fangirls have life-threatening disease, or other diseases that are not as serious. I want to spend my 1 million coins, if I win them, on hospitals and disease research centers, so my fangirls can get cured faster."_

"Hello, Mr. L! Welcome to Big Brother!" Alex greeted.

"Thank you! Hello everyone!"

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"I am not going to lie, I think Mr. L is cute! If it is not me, or Dixie, winning the 1 million coins, then I want HIM!"

"HI MR. L!" Starlow screams out in anticipation.

"Hello… What's your name again?"

"Starlow!"

"Oh. Hello, Starlow!" Mr. L greeted.

**_Houseguest #12: Dimentio, Spellcaster_**

**_~Dimentio~ _**_"This kingdom is still strange to me. Oh, sorry, my name is Dimentio, the clown of the Mario series, pretty literally actually, and I also have a lot of fangirls. However, I want to impress them even more with my magic, and even offer them my skills. If I win the 1 million coins, I will open up multiple magic shops, and even train myself to be the Master Magician!"_

"DIMENTIO! YOU'RE HERE TOO?!" Mr. L cried out in happiness.

"YES, L, I am. We are together, buddy!"

"I wish other people that we knew are playing this," Mr. L sighed.

**_Houseguest #13: Mimi, Shapeshifter_**

**_~Mimi~ _**_"I would shapeshift into a spider and bite the living daylights out of these people, but Alex has asked me NOT to use my magic abilities here. Yes, I am Mimi, a shapeshifter. I can turn into anything I please, but my true form is a spider, not this human girl form I am in now. I just have to be in this form for this show. If I win 1 million coins, then I will put up a show in the real world Vegas, and I will impress everyone who sees my show."_

"MIMI!"

"MR. L! DIMENTIO!" Mimi screams, excited that atleast two people she knows are here.

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"Are those not the criminals? They should not win the million coins; I think they are lying about something. And I am a Star Guardian, do not question me."

**~Mimi, Shapeshifter~ **"That woman in the blue dress and the emo hair, she's giving us this death stare, and it is making me uncomfortable. Someone get this woman's glare from off me please!"

**_Houseguest #14: Wendy O. Koopa, Model_**

**_~Wendy~ _**_"I am Wendy, and I honestly think that I am the most beautiful girl in the world. I look at some girls, and I feel sorry that my eyes even LAID EYES on them. If I am to win 1 million dollars, I will have my own makeup chain, everything from mascara, to eye shadow, to foundation, ALL UNDER MY NAME WENDY O. KOOPA!"_

"Hello, Wendy!" Alex greeted once again.

"Oh, it's you, Alex! You look so gorgeous in that colored shell!" Wendy complimented.

"What a suckup," Starlow whispered to Dixie, "Sucking up so she can win the coins easier."

"Shut up, you ugly little ball! Go home, the coins are obviously not YOURS!" Wendy shouts.

"… Okay, moving on," Alex quickly dismissed the scene.

**_Houseguest #15: Toad Fungi, Royal Retainer_**

**_~Toad~ _**_"I am here, along with my sister, to play on this show. We both love this show, and we both wish to win it, but it is unfortunate because only one of us can win. Anyway, I am Toad, and I am Peach's second most trusted toad, after Toadsworth. In fact, she named our species after my name. This is quite the honor. Anyway, if I win the 1 million coins, I will invest it in one of my cousin's businesses, which serves delicious food from the Mushroom Kingdom!"_

"Welcome, Toad."

"Thank you. I am glad to be here with you all. I am Toad Fungi."

"We know, already, Gosh!" Dixie sighs.

"Oh my, sorry, monkey girl."

"DIXIE, YOU IDIOT!"

**_Houseguest #16: Luma Luma, Cosmos Advisor_**

**_~Luma~ _**_"Most people do not know I can speak, as they only hear me do some annoying, high-pitched squeal. But, I am not going to do that here. Heck, in my regular life, I rarely do that. That is the other Lumas who do that. Anyway, I am an advisor to Miss Rosalina, possibly the best person to work for; she is caring, and she loves all of us Lumas, even when she is mad at us. Anyway, if I win the 1 million coins, I want to help the homeless people out, because I know Rosalina will do something like that."_

"Ooh, my little Luma! I am so glad you are able to join us!" Rosalina cooed.

"Hello, Luma! I am Peach, and this is Daisy!"

"HELLO GUYS!" Luma greeted both of them, along with Rosalina.

"OWW! DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!" Starlow cried.

"… Oops."

"OOPS IS RIGHT, LITTLE WANNABE STAR! I AM THE REAL STAR HERE!" Starlow shouted at Luma.

"Well, Luma is star-shaped atleast," Rosalina fired back.

"Don't speak to me, you do not qualify."

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"Ugh, Rosalina thinks she is so good because she has more power than me. Oh hoho, Rosie, wait a few more thousand years, and we will see who is laughing now!"

**_Houseguest #17: Bowser Koopa, King_**

**_~Bowser~ _**_"Why do I even need to introduce myself? Everyone knows that I am King Bowser of the Dark Lands. I am Bowser, and I have 8 kids, and sadly a wife. If I win 1 million coins, I will have the divorce of the century. Just kidding, I would improve my army so I can reserve them in case any Land decides to attack Dark Land."_

"Hello, Bowser!"

"ROAR! Hehe.. Hello, Alex! Hello, Peachypie!" Bowser roared.

"Ugh."

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Great, first we have three KOOPALINGS, now we have BOWSER. If it is not for Mario, Daisy and Rosalina here, I would go insane by now. Thank goodness for those three for keeping me at ground level."

**_Houseguest #18: Clawdia Koopa, Housewife_**

**_~Clawdia~ _**_"I am Clawdia, Bowser's unknown wife. YOU DO NOT SAY I EXIST, HUH? WELL, I DO! Anyway, I am mainly the second ruler of Dark Land, even though Bowser only calls me a housewife. MY SERVANTS DO THE HOUSEWORK, NOT ME! I ONLY COOK! Anyway, if I win a million coins, I will open up my own bakery, and sell yummy doughnuts, pies and cakes!"_

"NO! NOT HER, PLEASE!" Bowser cried, "6 MONTHS WITH HER! I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING AWAY!"

"Nope, Sir Bowser, Haha!" Alex giggled.

"BOWSER! YOU will love me, and not be ashamed of me!"

**~Mr. L, Green Thunder~ **"That Bowser dude is lucky. I wish I had a wife like that. Well, it will not be hard for me to find one, but it will be hard to find one that I can trust."

**_Houseguest #19: Yoshi Dino, Vehicle_**

**_~Yoshi~ _**_"Ugh, I came on here to prove that I actually speak English, not YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI all day long. So what if I am an animal? Giant turtles talk and kidnap princesses. Anyway, I am Yoshi, and I actually do like food, it is like gasoline to a car- Oh wait, I basically am a car, I transport everyone, hence my nickname Vehicle. If I win 1 million coins, then I will help improve the conditions on my native land, Yoshi Island."_

"Hello, Yoshi! Welcome to the game!"

"Thanks! Hey Mario, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina! I am glad to see you guys here!" Yoshi greeted.

"Hello, Yoshi!" The four of them said.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"I think by now, we know who our team will consist of. This is going to be awesome!"

**_Houseguest #20: Goombella Goomba, Archeologist_**

**_~Goombella~ _**_"People call me fossil finder and reeking of records, but my formal name is Goombella. I am a relatively smart girl who carries around a book detailing every plant and animal in the Mushroom Kingdom. I also carry around the same book to detail about the places I visit. Yes, there are tiny little smartphones who can do the same job as a book, but remember, I am an archaeologist, I live in the past with my findings, basically. I will benefeit my research station if I am to win the 1 million dollars."_

"Welcome, Goombella, to the show!" Alex welcomed.

"Hello, Goombella, long time no see!" Mario greeted.

"Hello Mario and thank you Alex!" Goombella replied, "And hello Peach!"

"Hi!"

**_Houseguest #21: Wario Wario, Treasurer._**

**_~Wario~ _**_"Me? An introduction? Feh, I am too good for one of those. OKAY! FINE! My name is Wario Wario, and I LOVE MONEY! I LOVE INVESTING MONEY, I LOVE SWIMMING IN MONEY, ANYTHING INVOLVING MONEY I LOVE! If I am to win a million coins, it will be another million added to my bank, which I use to invest, then half of it will probably be taxed anyway. And yeah."_

"WAHAHAHA! WARIO IS HERE!"

"Great, him," Mario rolled his eyes.

"Look here home skillet, you get off my case, or your nose will get off yours. Okay?" Wario threatened.

"Whatever, Wario."

**~Mario, Hero~ **"UGH! I HATE THAT **(CENSORED) **SO MUCH!"

"Yeah, boy, sit down," Wario grinned.

**_Houseguest #22: Waluigi Wario, Scaredycat._**

**_~Waluigi~ _**_"… I hate when people call me a scaredycat. I really am not; I am just cautious, okay? I am realist, okay? I don't just jump into pits for fun, or for other people. Okay, I just wanted to clarify that up. If I am to win a million coins, I will use it to put me in more videogames, so the world can get to know me better."_

"Hi Waluigi, welcome to Big Brother!" Alex greeted Waluigi on his way to the other 21 characters.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Oh, great, that little anorexic freak is here too. He isn't going to be here for too long, haha."

"AAAAAAAAY!" Waluigi greeted.

The other characters just stare at him.

"… Okay," Waluigi stuttered.

**_Houseguest #23: Dark Bowser, Evil Twin_**

**_~Dark Bowser~ _**_"Yes, I am Dark Bowser, Bowser's evil twin. What is the evil twin of an evil person? Are they actually good? Okay, so I am not really an evil twin. I want to rule the world as much as Bowser does, heck, probably even more. That is why I will spend my 1 million coins on international compromises so I can take over the world faster!"_

Welcome, Dark Bowser, to Big Brother!" Alex welcomed.

"Thank you everyone, and hello!" Dark Bowser greeted.

"Ugh, another Koopa," Daisy whispered to both Peach and Rosalina, both of them nodding their heads.

"Now, for our last Houseguest…" Alex announced.

**_Houseguest #24: Roy Koopa, Athlete_**

**_~Roy~ _**_"Hello, world, I am Roy Koopa, the best person ever to exist. I am strong, I am smarter than I look, and I am a natural leader, so I think I will do well in this game. If I win the 1 million coin prize, then I will use it to help other species who are currently addicted to drugs, food, bad habits, whatever! I am an athlete, and in my opinion, everyone's bodies should be healthy."_

"Welcome Roy, to big brother! And there we have it, our 24 Houseguests!

"Hey everyone!"

"Hello, Roy!" the other houseguests greeted.

Alex now took command, "Now, as all the houseguests arrive, I want you all to enter the house for your very first times!"

~7~7~7~7~7

A few minutes later, Alex is now walking in a vast area inside a building in an unknown place. She then looks dead-on into the camera and starts her explanation.

"It's a house like no other! Sixty cameras will capture the houseguests' every move, and over a hundred microphones will catch their every sound! This is the Big Brother house, of course. Tonight, a new group of 24 NEW HOUSEGUESTS will stay here in this house for six months, cut off from the rest of the world! No phones, computers or any television networks will be allowed in the house, or an automatic eviction will unfold. The houseguests will fight for everything that is important to them: Food, luxury, and most importantly, power. And we have another surprise, the second twist of the season will be revealed to the houseguests in just a minute.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Oh my gosh!" Peach gasped as she saw a huge hot tub outside, "This is going to be GREAT!"

"If only I had my phone, I would tell Misstar how much she would LOVE this place!" Starlow gasped in awe.

"This reminds me of Corona Mountain," Bowser remarked, "Remember those good days, Peach?"

"Shut up, Bowser."

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Great, I am stuck in this house with BOWSER for six months! This is going to SUCK!"

"You know you loved it, Peachie," Bowser laughed.

"YOU KNOW WHA-" Peach started to yell, when a television turns on, with Alex's face appearing on television.

"We can't hate everyone now guys," Daisy calmed the situation down.

"WHA-"

All of the sudden, one of the TVs in the house flips on, and Alex appears on the screen. Alex then begins talking to the houseguests through the television.

**"Hello, houseguests!" **Alex greeted them all through the television screen.

"Hey, Alex!" all of the houseguests shouted out.

**"Now, I want to explain the rules for you all. Tonight, you all get a free ticket, none of you will be eliminated. However, we do not have enough bedrooms for you all in the same place, so tonight's competition will determine which two teams is the HAVE teams, while the other two teams will be the HAVE NOT teams. The two HAVE teams will have a food competition on who gets the buffet every night, and who gets just the modest-sized portions, while the HAVE NOT teams will be stripped of every luxury they have: They are not allowed to use the hot tub, will take cold showers, will eat nutritious slop of any other food suggested by voters at home, and will sleep in uncomfortable beds."**

"OUCH!" The 24 characters exclaimed, none of them wanting that punishment.

**"And the position that is the most lusted: The Head of Household. The HoH will be in charge of all of the food competitions, will have their own bedroom, their own bathroom, a screen allowing them to spy on all of you, a basket full of their favorite food, and a letter from home. The best part of all, the HoH can nominate two people for eviction, while the rest of you vote on who it will be."**

"Ooooh!"

**"The HoH and Have/Have Not competition will be later on tonight, but for now, you guys will form 4 teams of 6. Choose whom you please."**

The 24 characters immediately got off their butts and made their groups. After a few minutes of fitting in extras and doing little cheers, the teams are now formed.

**Team Hero:** Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma, Yoshi  
**Team Koopa:** Larry, Roy, Clawdia, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser

**Team Rude:** Pauline, Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Waluigi, Dark Bowser

**Team Minion:** Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi

**"Good job picking out your teams. Now everyone, do not get too comfortable, the two competitions will take place shortly!"**

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: POLL FOR THE FOOD:**

**What will you choose for those poor Have-Nots to drink (WILL BE DETERMINED NEXT CHAPTER)? **

**-Mashed carrots and avocados**

**-Pureed Spinach, carrots and beets**

**-Mashed Peas, potatoes and celery **

**- Or pureed tomatoes, lettuce and red chili peppers.**

**Pick your choice! Review or vote on my poll!**


	2. Day 1: HaveHave-not and HoH Competition

**Episode 2**

**A/N: Just to note, Location X is where Alex stays for the majority of the game, the location where she communicates to the houseguests and the world. Location X is basically the connecting point between the BB household and the planet.**

**Anyway,**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**TEAMS:**

**Team HERO:** Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma

**Team KOOPA:** Larry, Roy, Clawdia, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser

**Team RUDE:** Pauline, Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Waluigi, Dark Bowser

**Team MINION**: Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**DAY 1**

Alex is at Location X, talking to the camera as she announces.

"Welcome back to Big Brother! Last episode, we introduced our 24 new houseguests! Now, this time, we are going to see where the houseguests will sleep with the HAVE/HAVE NOT competition. But, first, let's get them ready for their challenge…

~7~7~7~7~7

"Man!" Daisy exclaimed, "I hope it is not us in the HAVE NOT section of the house! I don't want to go to that place!"

Peach nodded her head, "Yes! I agree! We need to work together on these challenges. We have Mario, he never fails! And as long as SOME OTHER PEOPLE do not win.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"I can tell already, ONE mistake I make, and then Peach will probably rip off my head. I need to do my best on these challenges."

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"I know what Peach means by her ending statement, and I completely agree with her. If Team Rude becomes the HAVES, I rather be a HAVE NOT than stay with THEM for a week."

"Hey! We WILL win this, okay?" Starlow shouts from the other side of the room.

"Yeah! So back off of us, you freaks!" Pauline and Dixie mutters to Team Mario.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"I can't believe that **(CENSORED)**! She stole Mario from me, that little **(CENSORED)!**

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"So, we were about to mouth off to that TOTALLY ANNOYING Team Hero, until, lo and behold, the television turns on yet again!"

**"Hello, houseguests, how is your stay so far?" **Alex quested from the television.

"GREAT!" all the characters yell out, as if absolutely no drama occurred just a few seconds ago.

**"Alright, we are ready for the FIRST HAVE/HAVE NOT COMPETITION OF THE SEASON!"**

Again, all of the houseguests cheer, anxious to see their placing.

**"So, I want you all to go outside, to the big field to the south of you," **Alex commanded, **"There, you will meet the person in charge of all the HAVE/HAVE NOT competitions. Please go there now. BUT! BEFORE YOU GO, I want to announce the second twist of this season of Big Brother: We will now have a system of coffers, where you houseguests can earn coins as you go along your summer journey. The last remaining team member will get HALF of the coins, while any evicted houseguests on the same team will only get 1/12 of the coffer value! Let the backstabbing begin! NOW GET TO THE FIELD!"**

The 24 characters immediately rush to said field, as if that is the given challenge. It is not, of course, and all of the characters make it to the marked destination. There, they are greeted by the HAVE/HAVE NOT host, Nastasia.

"Hello, houseguests!" Nastasia greeted.

"Hey!" Everyone replied to her.

**~Wendy, Model~ **"Okay, I am a huge fan of multiple game shows, and Silent Library is one of them. I swear Nastasia also hosts the show Silent Library! What is she doing HERE?"

"You guys may recognize me from Silent Library, I am the host of that show, Nastasia! Today, since we have four perfect teams of six, we are going to play the same game I host: SILENT LIBRARY!"

**~Wendy, Model~ **"THAT's why she's here! This is going to be exciting! I always wanted to play Silent Library!"

"You all will be in your teams of six, and your job is to try to do every challenge given without MAKING A PEEP. An extra 100 coins will be added to each group's coffers for each challenge completed if they are not too loud. Anything too loud is when the extra characters in the middle notices you and walks towards you, probably to do something bad... Anyway, you all are already split into four groups, and I have four tables for each group to sit at. Team Hero, go under that pavilion to the Northwest. Team Minion will get the Northeast pavilion, Team Koopa will get the Southwest pavilion, and Team Rude, you six will have the Southeast pavilion. For some reason, we will have some random Mario characters here, reading and doing other stuff people in the library did before the 1990's. Everyone go to your assigned pavilion, please. Remember, whichever two teams get the highest amount of bonus coins will be crowned the two HAVE teams!

The teams are dismissed to do their own Silent Library games, sitting at the table provided as Nastasia observes. A few bookcases appear in the middle area, along with a few tables, and other Mario characters, such as Birdo, Iggy, A Koopa Troopa and Lakilester appear with the tables, completely oblivious to what is going on.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S BEGIN THE GAME!"

**~Team Hero~**

Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Luma try their best to remain quiet as Rosalina shuffles the giant cards. As Rosalina lays out the cards, each of the members of Team Hero pick a card, moving the card in front of them. Mario holds his hand over the center of the table, and counts down with his hands. 3! 2! 1!

All the members flip over their card, each of the characters, except for Daisy, having green SAFE cards. Daisy gets a yellow card with skulls on it! The other Team Hero characters point at her and silently laugh at her as Daisy shakes her head. A poster board by the table appears, and Daisy turns it over, the words "CAFÉ CATASTROPHE" appears on it, along with a set of instructions.

Daisy needs to blend up six different objects into a nice, nutritious smoothie, and needs to drink ALL OF IT for Team Hero to qualify. The six unique objects are brown bananas, bruised strawberries, beans, a few daisies, two radishes, and the liquid, ant-flavored hot chocolate!

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"Yes, here I AM, about to blend, and even drink, this nasty **(CENSORED)**! What Nastasia is making me do is absolutely DISGUSTING! But whatever, this is probably exponentially better than HAVE-NOT food, so I need to do this."

Daisy has a disgusted look on her face as she adds a can of whole pinto beans into a blender, drowning them in the ant-flavored hot chocolate, throwing in the semi-better tasting products of bananas, strawberries, radishes and daisies. Tightly closing the blender, Daisy places it on, and the vile, grotesque mixture blends together, producing a healthy, orange chunky juice. Daisy quickly pours the mixture in a cup provided, plugging her nose as the strong stench makes its way to her nose.

"Ugh, gross!" Daisy accidently said out loud; in the center, Birdo looks around with a confused look on her face.

"Shh Daisy!" The other five members shushed, wanting to get the extra money.

**~Luma, Cosmos Advisor~ **"I really do feel bad for Daisy, especially telling her to shh, especially since the five of us do not know what torture she will be put through for us. I just hope she is able to do this."

'Well, here we go…" Daisy whispered to herself as she starts to drink the disgusting mixture. A grossed expression is on her face as the foul mixture of pureed beans and radishes hit her taste buds. Daisy wanted to puke, but she knows that puking will cause her team to lose this challenge. Determined to not be a HAVE-NOT, she plugs her nose as she keeps drinking it, hoping that will ease her upcoming nausea. After what seemed like hours, which, in fact, was only about five minutes, Daisy finished the smoothie, her still grossed-out expression written all over her face.

"I… Did it…!"

"TEAM HERO HAS 100 COINS IN THEIR COFFER!" Nastasia called out.

**COFFERS:**

**Team Hero: 100**

**Team Koopa: 100**

**Team Rude: 100**

**Team Minion: 100**

"Now, let's see the status of Team Koopa! They are going to begin their second challenge!" Nastasia announced.

**~Team Koopa~**

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" Bowser questioned Wendy.

"Well," Wendy explained, "First, you have to shuffle those huge cards, face down, until they are well mixed. Next, you have to spread them out, and all six of us will move a card of our choice right in front of us. I will host the countdown, but once I do, we all flip over the card at the same time, and whoever has the skull card will have to do a challenge!"

"Woo, this is going to be tricky!" Bowser exclaimed as he starts shuffling the cards. However, he keeps turning over the cards.

**~Larry, Botanist~ **"I do not know how Silent Library works, but I am pretty sure we are not supposed to look at the cards…"

"BOWSER! QUIT LOOKING AT THE CARDS!" Wendy yelled, immediately slapping her hand over her mouth. In the distance, she sees Iggy walking towards them.

**~Larry, Botanist~ **"Knew it. And great job to my sister Wendy, for freaking disqualifying us in the second round of the first challenge! And she calls herself a Silent Library fan! Shame!"

"Hey guys," Iggy told the group of Koopas, "I am trying to read great scientific findings here. Quiet down!"

Iggy then walks away, leaving the other Koopas with a confused look all over their faces.

"TEAM KOOPA DID NOT QUALIFY! END OF ROUND TWO!" Alex called out after all the other teams finished their challenges.

**COFFERS:**

**Team Hero: 200**

**Team Koopa: 100**

**Team Rude: 200**

**Team Minion: 200**

"Okay, let's watch Team Rude for the third challenge…" Nastasia announced, a bored look creeping on her face.

**~Team Rude~**

"Okay, we have to do good on this, guys," Pauline said in a low voice, "We are too cool to be HAVE-NOTS."

"Amen, sister! Let's do this!" Starlow whispered.

Waluigi shuffles the cards, laying the cards flat on the tables. He and five of the other Team Rude players quickly pick a card, gracefully putting the card in front of them. Dixie does the countdown with her fingers, and when she reaches zero, all of the characters flip over their card. All of the characters, except for Dark Bowser, actually received yellow SKULL CARDS. Dark Bowser laughed silently at them as the remaining five characters exchange looks of confusion.

Dark Bowser flips over the poster board, and the challenge reads "Penny Problems".

"Interesting…" the six characters muttered to themselves as the instructions are given. For this challenge, the characters must count bronze and silver coins. 10 silver coins are worth 1 gold coin, while 20 bronze coins are worth 1 gold coin. If the team of five can count a TOTAL of 100, or more, gold coins in a minute and thirty seconds, then they qualify. ANY value, though, will fill their coffers.

"Alright, a free round for us! I am great at counting money! Give me those coins!" Wario muttered to his other teammates.

"WAR-" Starlow began to yell, barely catching herself. In the middle of the area, Lakilester looks around in confusion, eventually returning back to a book on thunderstorms, "Woo! That is a close one! Anyway, Wario, split up the money!"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Wario reluctantly agreed.

"AND THE CHALLENGE STARTS NOW!" Nastasia yelled.

Team Rude hurries and counts their bronze and silver coins, as Dark Bowser anxiously watches, now wishing that he was a yellow card this round, instead of drinking that nasty smoothie stuff.

**~Dark Bowser, Evil Twin~ **"Of course, my luck. Whenever the competitions are easy, I never do them, but ANYTHING involving gross stuff, I ALWAYS HAVE TO DO. It **(CENSORED)** ME OFF."

"Wahahahaha!" Wario laughed silently to himself as he writes down his counted number on the paper, "41 smack-a-roos here!"

Right as Wario expresses his sentence, Nastasia calls time.

"THE CHALLENGE IS NOW OVER! DO NOT TOUCH A COIN. WE WILL NOW COUNT THE COLLECTED COINS, AND ALL COIN AMOUNTS WILL BE ROUNDED UP TO THE NEXT GOLD COIN VALUE," Nastasia announced.

The four teams do last minute addition for their counted coins, coming up with a counted team total.

Nastasia then collects all of the collected silver and bronze coins from the four teams. Four of Nastasia's servants count the coins, comparing the team's counted total.

**Team's counted totals:**

**Team Hero: 183**

**Team Koopa: 204**

**Team Rude: 169**

**Team Minion: 999**

"999? That cannot be right!" Nastasia remarked.

"NASTASIA! The number below it!" Dimentio told Nastasia as he walked up to her- not wanting his team to lose points from him shouting across the field.

"Ooh, 218?" Nastasia questioned.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

**Team Minion: 218**

Dimentio smiles as he walks back to his group as all the characters eagerly wait for Nastasia's servants to come up with their actual values.

When the servants finish their counting, about five minutes later, the servants hand Nastasia their final counted amounts. Nastasia smiles as she holds the piece of paper in front of her face.

"I have the final amounts… BUT THAT WILL WAIT FOR LATER!"

The houseguests on all four teams groan, anxious just to hear the news.

"But," Nastasia replied, "We will do a fourth challenge. Everyone mix up your cards."

**~Team Minion~**

"I wonder what is going to go on now," Mr. L wondered.

'We mix the cards, idiot," Dimentio snapped.

"Be quiet, guys," Toadette shushed, "According to the fifty-seventh amendment to the Mushroom Kingdom Constitution, the characters over there trying to read have the right to come here and smack us if we are being annoying."

"Is that a real amendment, Toadette?" Toad asked, "I should use that on Peach."

"No it is not, Toad."

**~Toadette, Chief of Justice~ **"These people are so gullible! Yet, I trust them at the same time. We need to seriously stick together and work as a team if we want to be anywhere past the first day without going crazy!"

"Anyway, let's get these cards shuffled," Goombella suggested as she looked at her teammates, seeing none of them moving, "Okay, nevermind, I will shuffle the cards."

"You have no hands, though…"

"I do, they are just always in my pockets, Mimi."

"Oh," Mimi remarked as Goombella spread out the cards onto the table, the six characters grabbing a card of their own, "I will do the countdown."

As Mimi counts down, the Minions turn over their cards, and they see that ALL SIX of them have yellow cards.

"YES, THIS ROUND IS SPECIAL! YOU FOUR TEAMS OF SIX WILL THINK TOGETHER ON ORGANIZING THE TEAMS FROM LEAST AMOUNT OF COINS TO THE GREATEST. THE WINNER WILL GET THEIR MONEY AMOUNT FROM THE LAST ROUND, DOUBLED! READY, SET, GO!"

After Nastasia gives the call, the six characters whisper to each other. A slam on the table here and there is emitted, causing Birdo to look around, confused.

"Mr. L, quit banging on the table!" Goombella hissed.

"Sorry. Anyway, we got 218 coins, and that is really high. I think we have the greatest amount."

"And Wario is on Team Rude, so they are probably missing coins due to Wario most likely stealing them… Which, is, by the way, against the Provided Money Robbery Act." Toadette stated.

"… The things I learn with my sister with me everyday…" Toad remarked, "Okay, so Rude will be the least, while we will be the most."

"And Ludwig probably invented some machine to count coins quicker, but look at all those bronze coins they have. I think they will have the second most." Mimi pointed out.

Dimentio writes on a paper the discussed order, then gives the paper to Nastasia.

"Thank you, Dimentio. THE RESULTS ARE IN. HERE WE GO!"

**Team Hero: Rude, Minion, Hero, Koopa**

**Team Koopa: Rude, Koopa, Minion, Hero**

**Team Rude: Koopa, Minion, Hero, Rude**

**Team Minion: Rude, Hero, Koopa, Minion**

"For the winner, I will announce the true values from round THREE!" Nastasia announced.

**ACTUAL VALUES:**

**Team Hero: 185 (2 above counted)**

**Team Koopa: 205 (1 above counted)**

**Team Rude: 164 (5 below counted)**

**Team Minion: 200 (18 below counted)**

"The lowest ranking team is Team Rude! Everyone but Team Rude got that one right!"

"Yay!" teams Hero, Koopa and Minion cheered silently.

"Second lowest is TEAM HERO! Only Team Minion got that right! The second lowest is Team Minion, and the highest is Team Koopa!"

"Good job!" The members of Team Hero and Team Koopa complimented each other.

"Now, the final results for ROUND FOUR!"

**Team Hero: 2 correct**

**Team Koopa: 2 correct**

**Team Rude: 0 correct**

**Team Minion: 2 correct**

"We have a tie! Because of the tie, the double coin prize will be given to TEAM KOOPA! They have the most accurate coin count from Round Three!

"YAY!" The Koopas cheered as the library characters disappear into thin air, along with the bookshelves.

**ROUND 3 AND 4 RESULTS:**

**Team Koopa: 205 – 1 = 204 x 2 = 408**

**Team Hero: 185 – 2 = 183**

**Team Rude: 164 – 5 = 159**

**Team Minion: 218 – 18 = 200**

"Anyway, that is the conclusion of this special HAVE/HAVE-NOT competition! The amount of coins in this round's coffers will determine their placings!

**COFFERS:**

**Team HERO: 183 + 200 = 383 HAVE NOTS**

**Team KOOPA: 408 + 100 = 508 HAVES**

**Team RUDE: 159 + 200 = 359 HAVE NOTS**

**Team MINION: 200 + 200 = 400 HAVES**

"CONGRATULATIONS, TEAMS KOOPA AND MINION! YOU TWO ARE THE HAVES!" Nastasia announced as she gives the twelve members a special key.

**~ Goombella, Archaeologist~ **"Like, oh my gosh, this is great news! I am so glad I can be a HAVE!"

**~Mimi, Shapeshifter~ **"At least we do not have to live like a slave. We actually have freedoms to take warm showers and fresh food!"

However, twelve characters who are filled with both sadness and madness are compensating for the other twelve happy houseguests.

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"I cannot believe that we ended up being HAVE NOTS! Okay, you may be thinking, 'Rosalina, being a HAVE NOT is not as bad as it looks'… Well, quit that! The bathrooms there are DISGUSTING! The food there is TERRIBLE! And even worse, I am a HAVE NOT with FREAKING TEAM RUDE!"

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"I guess I should get used to drinking smoothies like the one in the first challenge. I will be consuming crap like that for a week…"

"Well, I guess we have to go to our prison," Mario mumbled.

"Yeah, this will be a long week," Yoshi grumbled.

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"I am not looking forward for the next few days. I do not know who will be eliminated."

~7~7~7~7~7

The 24 characters are back in the Big Brother house, unpacking their belongings. Let's turn over to Team Hero and Team Rude, who is unfortunate enough to have all twelve of them in one room.

"Okay, and I will get this bed, I like sleeping by the window. Luma can sleep in the bed by me too," Rosalina thought out loud.

Wario shook his head, "I cannot believe I have to spend a week with you losers! I should be in the HAVE place!"

"Quiet down, **(Censored)**! I am tired of your ego!" Peach snapped, glaring at Wario.

Starlow begins laughing out loud, "Aww, poor little helpless princess is trying to look tough! How cute!"

"I know right! What a loser!" Dixie laughed along with Starlow, "Get back in the kitchen!"

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"*Sigh* This is going to be a long weak. Dear me."

"Make me some food, **(Censored)**! I am hungry! I want food!" Wario screamed.

"Well, we cannot, we are FREAKING HAVE NOTS! WE HAVE NO PRIVLEDGES! EVEN TO FOOD WE HAVE NO PRIVLEDGES!" Peach shrieks, causing the other eleven players to cover their ears.

**~Dark Bowser, Evil Twin~ **"Really? A week with this loud **(Censored)**?"

~7~7~7~7~7

FROM LOCATION X:

"Now, we have a bit of drama even now. Will the HAVE NOTS survive with each other? We will see," Alex announced as she walks towards the camera, "But, for now, let's look at the HAVES. Let's just hope that everyone has not fully packed, because one of these members will be the FIRST HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD! But, here's the HAVES."

~7~7~7~7~7

HAVES:

The HAVE area, unlike the HAVE NOTs, has two separate rooms and two separate bathrooms, one for each group. Let's go to Team Minion and their reactions…

~7~7~7~7~7

MINIONS:

"This place is nice!" Toadette exclaimed, "This is almost as nice as Peach's castle!"

"I am so glad you said ALMOST, sis," Toad marveled, "This is nowhere close to Peach's castle.

"It is nicer than Bleck's old dingy castle, though!" Mr. L responded.

Mimi nodded her head in agreement, "So true, L. Sometimes I morph into my true spider form just to talk to the other spiders and rats when I get bored."

"YOU DO THAT?" Dimentio laughed, "WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS OUT DIGGING FOR GARBAGE!" Mimi shrieked.

"... Let's get unpacking, guys," Goombella quickly changed the subject, wanting to prevent a fight from breaking out, "And we should be happy! We are HAVES, after all! If it is my, or your, last week, atleast it was a luxurious one!"

~7~7~7~7~7

KOOPAS:

"Oh my gosh, this place is nice! LOOK, HONEY, AT THE WALLPAPER!" Clawdia marveled to her red-haired husband.

"Yeah, I see, dear," Bowser muttered with his teeth clenched.

"This is better than the castle at home!" Wendy screamed in happiness, "Though nothing can beat my room."

"…What do I have to do to get you all to like my castle?"

"Maybe lay off the creepy décor, King Dad," Roy suggested.

**~Bowser, King~ **"I have to get rid of my creepy décor? I am known for that! And it WILL be set in stone. This 'lovely' little room needs that touch of luxury also."

"… Let's unpack our stuff. We are staying here for the week," Ludwig commanded, "And we do not know what will be happening soon."

~7~7~7~7~7

The four teams all unpacked their belongings in the designated places, and all 24 houseguests meet in the main lobby of the house, sandwiched between the HAVE NOT quarters of the east and the HAVE quarters of the west. To the south, a luxurious spa, a refreshing pool, and a lush, green grassy field are all bunched together to form an outside oasis. However, the two dozen houseguests look at a large, locked door on the north wall. What IS behind that door?

"What are we doing here?" Pauline asked.

"Apparently waiting for Alex to get on that television," Starlow sighed, "I still cannot believe I am stuck with Team HERO."

"Yeah yeah, I hate staying with you too, spoiled brat," Daisy fumed.

"You look cute when you are mad. Too bad poor little 'Weegee' did not want to be with you in this game!" Starlow laughed.

The other members of Team Rude giggled with Starlow, until Alex came on the television, silencing Daisy of any word or action she was about to conduct.

**"Now, I hope you guys are not fully unpacked yet!" **

The houseguests all look at each other, "Umm, it is too late for that one, Alex," Larry responded, with the other 23 houseguests bobbing their heads in agreement.

**"… Well, it does not matter. Only two of you will be affected within the next few days. One of you will become the first Head of Household, and the other will be out. Let me point out a few reminders of being HoH, even though I have told you before. The HoH has power to nominate people for eviction, and will conduct food competition for the HAVES."**

Everyone nodded their heads, already hearing this rule spelt out to them for what seems like the fiftieth time today.

**"Well, I want to introduce to you the third TWIST of this season!"**

Again, all the characters responded, except with 24 different pitched gasps, along with several different conversations, emitting through the now-lively room.

**"QUIET for a second,"** Alex screeched, then waited as 48 eyes focused on her television image, **"Now, the third twist is called Darwinism. You all are familiar with this belief, that the fit shall live, and the weak will die off. This game is no exception when it comes to Darwinism."**

Peach raised her hand, immediately speaking up before Alex can even call on her, "How will this rule be applied?"

**"I was getting to that part. The HAVES are the only people to have authority to vote. The HAVE NOTS cannot vote to evict a houseguest, and neither can the Head of Household, as it is the HoH himself or herself that announced the nomination. Only the HAVES get to vote. On the other hand, the Head of Household can ONLY nominate the HAVE NOTS for eviction. However, Darwinism does NOT apply for the HoH competition. Everyone can compete in those!"**

"So, in this system, HAVE NOTS risk going home, and they cannot vote. And the HAVES basically have immunity, and they CAN vote?"

**"Correct, Dixie, this is the survival of the fittest, after all. The HVES showed all of us how fit they are during that challenge. Anyway, I thought I would announce that now to prepare you all for the next challenge: THE HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!"**

The television starts to flash random colors, but luckily none of the characters appear to be epileptic. After the show of colors and a little bit of dizziness, Alex comes back on screen.

**"Please go back on the same field, to your south."**

Immediately, the houseguests dash out to the field, where they are greeted with the next challenge. There, they are greeted with emptiness, until 24 separate booths pop out, along with the host, Morton Koopa, Jr.

"Welcome all, welcome all, to the HoH competition! I know you all have different skills. Some of you are smart, while a lot of you are strong. If you are neither of those, I am sure you can endure long suffering. Well, good news, these challenges alternate between those three categories, giving everybody a chance to win!"

"Yay!" Everyone shouted. Morton is correct; the twenty four houseguests each have different skills, from the brawny Roy, to the mischievous Larry, to Daisy, who learned from a young age to suffer as long as she needs to, along with everyone else comparing in skill with the three. This system of selecting HoH's will inhibit the same two people from getting the HoH ranking, and screwing with the system.

"Alright, today will be a quiz competition! So, I want the 24 of you to please choose a booth. It does not matter what booth is picked," Morton announced, shuffling up some cue cards in his hands as the contestants settled into the booths they designated for themselves.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"A Quiz competition, he says. I can win zis vun in a cinch! And look, zere's even buttons saying A, B, C, D and E on here! Now my reign vill begin even faster!"

**~Larry, Botanist~ **"I hope these questions are easy! I am going against LUDWIG on this one, and it will not look good if I lose. But, then again, if I lose, atleast I am a HAVE, and will not be evicted today."

"ALRIGHT! Damn, I say alright too much. ANYWAY, are you all ready?" Morton paused as the other characters cheered in approval, "Okay! Each of these questions will be worth FIVE coins! Whoever scores the most coins for this challenge, in the end, will become the new HoH! And all coins earned by the team will be deposited into their General Coffer!"

**QUESTION #1: Also named after food sources, what two extra human girls appeared in the game Mario Golf?**

**A: Apricot and Watermelon. **

**B: Plum and Captain Syrup.**

**C: Éclair and Maple**

**D: Plum and Maple**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

The 24 characters quickly press their buttons. All of them except Wario (B), Wendy (A), Mr. L (C), Pauline (B), and Starlow (A) get the question right. The answer is D.

**COFFERS:**

**Wario, Wendy, Mr. L, Pauline and Starlow: 0**

**Everyone else: 5**

"Good job so far! Next question!"

**Question #2: What year was the first game to feature Mario, also known as 'Jumpman' at the time?**

**A: 1987**

**B: 1981**

**C: 1983**

**D: 1991**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"The game where I was kidnapped in! That one is so easy!"

Pauline instantly slams the B button, with a green check appearing on her booth, as she has scored a point. Everyone else also scored, except for Dark Bowser (A), Wendy (D), Toad (C), Dixie (D), and Mario (C). The answer was B.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"I feel incredibly stupid. I got THE OWN YEAR I GOT FAMOUS WRONG! Who the freaking heck does that?"

"Alright, five coins to everyone who got it right, please!

**COFFERS:**

**Wendy: 0**

**Wario, Mr. L, Pauline, Starlow, Dark Bowser, Toad, Dixie, and Mario: 5**

**Everyone else: 10**

Morton pulls out the third cue card from the deck, "Maybe this question can break up the tie."

**QUESTION #3: In the first Luigi's Mansion, released in 2001, how many portrait ghosts are found in the mansion?"**

**A: 23**

**B: 24**

**C: 25**

**D: 27**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

All 24 characters look like they are stumped. After thinking it over their heads, they all give up, and press random buttons.

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"I really have no clue. E is for sure not it. IT'S NOT EVEN A NUMBER. But Frozen Pizza sure is tasty, yum yum. Let's pick C, they always say C is the best to pick if the answer is unknown!"

Because of that, only Luma, Clawdia, Rosalina and Bowser got the question right. The answer was A.

**~Clawdia, Housewife~ **"I totally did NOT expect to get that question right! What a surprise it was to me, though!"

**~Bowser, King~ **"Even though that Bowser in that game is completely fake, I somehow knew.

**COFFERS: **

**Wendy: 0**

**Wario, Mr. L, Pauline, Starlow, Dark Bowser, Toad, Dixie, and Mario: 5**

**The Majority: 10**

**Bowser, Clawdia, Luma and Rosalina: 15.**

"Alright! I was right! The lead is now between Bowser, Clawdia, Luma and Rosalina! One of you four have the chance to become the new HoH! Just do not let the others pass you!" Morton announced.

Bowser and Clawdia, who are sitting side by side, smiled and fist bumped each other. Maybe a member of Team Koopa can control the House for a week!

However, Ludwig looked a bit peeved.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! He threw a freaking hard question at us, and now those FOUR are ahead! Zey freaking GUESSED! Vhere is ze logic found in guessing, hmm?"

"Alright," Morton hurried along, "Let's do the next question! Number four!"

**QUESTION #4: What popular, delicious, delectable dish takes about 20 minutes to cook in an oven heated to 425F/218C?**

**A: Chicken Pot Pie**

**B: Beef Quesadilla**

**C: Chopped carrots**

**D: Turkey roast**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

**~Waluigi, Scaredycat~ **"… And I thought the E button will never be useful in this competition. I never pressed it though, and I am scared to! What happens, if, like, sparks fly everywhere after I press it? Or a fire starts? Or- Okay, Waluigi, take a breath, be a brave man and press… the… button…"

All of the characters, except for Starlow (A), Daisy (A), Goombella (A), Larry (A), Roy (A) and Dixie (D) pressed the right button.

"Congratulations, everybody! Frozen pizza is the correct answer! Mmm, tasty stuff," Morton congratulated, "Anyway, let's look at the stats!"

**COFFERS: **

**Wendy, Dixie and Starlow: 5**

**Wario, Mr. L, Pauline, Dark Bowser, Toad, Mario, Daisy, Goombella, Larry and Roy: 10**

**Peach, Toadette, Ludwig, Dimentio, Mimi, Yoshi and Waluigi: 15**

**Bowser, Clawdia, Rosalina and Luma: 20**

"Alright, one more question! This question will be worth TEN coins instead of the usual five. Ready for it?"

"YES!"

**QUESTION #5: How many issues of Nintendo Power have been published before its abrupt end in December 2012?**

**A: 270**

**B: 278**

**C: 284**

**D: 291**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

The Mario Characters just sit, making absolutely no move at all. When they were just about to guess, Morton spoke up.

"Okay, I will limit your options by 1! This is the only hint you all will get, though!"

**A: 270**

**B: 278**

**C: Fresh Pizza**

**D: 291**

**E: Frozen Pizza**

**~Goombella, Archeologist~ **"These questions are so HARD! I am pretty sure it is in the 270's, but I do not know whether it is A or B. Wait a second… Where I live, everyone was surprised that it suddenly ended on a weird number, though, and not ending with a 0 or a 5. So, through those deductions, the answer must be B!"

Still, the houseguests seem to be stumped. After moments of just gazing into space, hoping for inspiration, the 24 characters shrugged and pressed their chosen buttons. When Morton notices that all the characters have answered, he announced the results.

"TEN COINS to all the winners! Unfortunately, only Goombella, Mario, Mr. L, Dixie, Clawdia and Dimentio answered it right. The answer is B!" Morton announced, "Here are the final results for this challenge!"

**COFFERS:**

**Wendy and Starlow: 5**

**Wario, Pauline, Dark Bowser, Toad, Daisy, Larry and Roy: 10**

**Peach, Toadette, Ludwig, Mimi, Yoshi, Dixie and Waluigi: 15**

**Bowser, Rosalina, Mr. L, Goombella, Mario, and Luma: 20**

**Dimentio: 25**

**_Clawdia: 30_**

"CONGRATULATIONS, CLAWDIA! YOU ARE THE FIRST HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!" Morton shouted in excitement.

"I am?" Clawdia looked shock, then started jumping up and down, "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS GREAT!"

"Yes, you are the new HoH," Morton confirmed as he put a special necklace that has 'HoH' carved into it, "Not only are you safe from eviction, but you get to nominate the two houseguests for eviction for the HAVES to vote on."

"I AM SO HAPPY! THIS WILL BE A GREAT WEEK!" Clawdia continues to squeal.

"Oh! Yeah! Before I forgot," Morton remembered, "Let me fill up your team coffers."

**GENERAL COFFERS: **

**Team HERO: 383 + 100 = 483**

**Team KOOPA: 508 + 90 = 598**

**Team RUDE: 359 + 65 = 424**

**Team MINION: 400 + 105 = 505**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**ALEX IN LOCATION X:**

"Yes, that is right!" Alex announced with a smile on her face as she plays with some papers in her hands, "Clawdia is the first Head of Household of this season. Stay tuned for next episode, where the Food Competition between the two HAVE teams occur, along with the Power Of Veto competition and, finally, the first eviction of the season! Only on BIG BROTHER: REVAMPED! But for now, good night!"

As the camera's vision fades into a pure darkness, Alex walks up a mysterious set of stairs, back to the outside world…

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this for awhile! It took me about a week and a half JUST to type this chapter. Anyway, I just hope you enjoy it!**

**And yeah, the Coffer System is confusing at first, but it really is not too bad in my opinion. By the way, the HAVE NOT food choices poll is still open on my profile page. Check it out if you haven't already! Or, if you are a guest, just vote in a review!**


	3. Day 2: Week 1 Nominations

**CHAPTER 3**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**DAY 2**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**TEAMS:**

**Team HERO:** Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma: **483**

**Team KOOPA:** Larry, Roy, Clawdia, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser: **598**

**Team RUDE:** Pauline, Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Waluigi, Dark Bowser: **424**

**Team MINION**: Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi: **505**

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**LOCATION X:**

"And we are back with the third episode of Big Brother!" Alex greeted with a smile, "Clawdia has recently been awarded the first HoH of the season, and now she has three tough decisions to make: What will she be doing for the food competition? Who will she pick for the Power of Veto Challenge? And which two of the HAVE NOTS will she nominate for the eviction block?"

Alex closes her mouth, smiles, then continues to speak a few seconds later.

"Well, you all will get to see during this episode!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

Clawdia walks into the main lobby, facing the north wall. Every houseguest wanted to see what was behind this wall, and now she will be the first one to check it out!

She taps on the giant door on the north wall, the door replying to the impact with its dense, metallic properties. After her pointless knock on the door, Clawdia pulls out a key, and inserts the key into the keyhole. With a shaky hand, Clawdia turns the key to the right and pushes on the now unlocked door. Behind the door, she finds a long hallway with several doors. She walks to the locked door all the way at the end that says "HoH Bedroom", unlocks it and then opens it. She is greeted with cerulean-painted walls, a lush king-sized bed, a plasma television displaying video footage of the entire house, and her most favorite part: The chandelier! The chandelier displays several gems, ranging from rubies to emeralds to even diamonds, all attached to a platinum-gold alloyed metal frame.

"This room is NICE! I need to get Bowser to make the castle look like this!" Clawdia marveled, still in shock, "And I wonder what is in the other rooms in here?"

Clawdia tries to open up the other doors found in the luxurious hallway, but her key does not work on them.

"Aww man!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

While Clawdia explores her new luxury, the remaining 23 characters are enjoying themselves outside. The girls in both Team Rude and Team Hero are sunbathing in the warm sun, while the guys are occupied doing cannonballs into the pool, splashing water all over the place. Team Koopa and Team Minion are all in the spa, all of them fitting inside the hot tub comfortably. This does sound like a nice vacation, but it is just too good to be true.

"STOP SPLASHING THE FREAKING WATER ON ME!" Starlow yelled as she put a towel over herself, "I AM TRYING TO FREAKING SUNBATHE HERE! AND YOU WATER IS NOT HELPING!"

"Geez, sorry, crank," Mario rolled his eyes, "We are trying to have fun here."

"WELL DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Starlow continued to yell.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"Wow, seriously? Starlow is going to act this way? Why is she in this game to even begin with? She seems unhappy to be here."

"YEAH, YOU got me wet too! It takes me forever to dry!" Dixie cried out in agony.

By this time, both Peach and Daisy swiftly jumped up to their feet, "LOOK, YOU RUDE LITTLE GIRLS! Let the guys have their fun! Not their fault you are FREAKING camping near the pool!" Peach shouted.

"I have the right to camp ANYWHERE I want. Now please get out of my face, little nobody," Starlow snapped as she continued to lay there, this time laying on her stomach.

Mario laughed at her statement, "YOU are calling the PRINCESS OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM a nobody?! What is in your head?"

"Something you don't have. A brain," Starlow smiled as she continued to sunbathe.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"We need to get rid of both Starlow and Dixie. They are two untrustworthy, greedy women who need to be immediately evicted from this game. No ifs, ands, or buts on that decision. I just hope Clawdia and the HAVES do the right thing."

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"Alright, the food competition. I am a mother, and I needed to teach my kids some special truths, such as to not play with your food…"

After brainstorming her ideas on a paper provided to her, Clawdia then goes over the list of 23 characters, needing to pick FOUR special houseguests: two for the PoV competition, and two for the eviction block.

"I think I have my four picked out already! And I have my plan for the food competition. Let's get started!"

However, she finally notices a basket on her nightstand, filled with chocolate and a letter from home. She hastily opens up the letter and read it to herself.

_Dear Dia,_

_I am so proud of you. I have been ever since you were a little Koopa girl. At first, we thought you would be living a normal life like your brothers and sisters are, perhaps. But no, you are not. You are married to the King of Dark Land! You also had his kids! And you are competing for a million coins!_

_I hope everything goes well, and remember your dad's favorite saying: "DO NOT SHOW ANY MERCY!" Make sure to apply that saying into this game! _

_Oh, Dia, how I wish I can see you, darling. I am especially concerned about your father's behavior, and I wish you could see him just once before something else fatal happens to him. Your brothers and sisters, I lost contact with them too; I do not even know where they live now. Am I just a bad mother? Or was it something to do with 'The Incident'?_

_Anyway, I hope you win the million coins, and good luck in your journey!_

_With love,_

_Mom_

Clawdia's face has SURPRISE written all over it. This is the first time her mother has contacted her in a few years. Possibly about two or three? Ever since the incident that occurred at the banks of the Rigby River, she has not heard from any of her family members. She missed them, no doubt, but she, at this point, may not get to see them again due to said incident…

It is still nice that her mother tries to stay in contact with her. She has long been cut off from her brothers and sisters; the last time she heard from ANY of them, Ludwig was not even hatched. Her dad suffered a stroke and is… well, not the same anymore. Clawdia shudders at the memory of hearing about the happening from her mom, over four years ago, and how her dad has totally changed from it. Clawdia is not even sure if she even WANTS to see her father now.

"Anyway, I am getting sidetracked," Clawdia temporarily dismissed her thoughts, "We should get this competition started."

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"Ahh man, this Jacuzzi is so nice!" Wendy sighed in relief as her muscle tensions have been relieved.

"Yeah, I just love it," Toadette also sighed, "It is also pretty warm! I just hope I do not become Mushroom Stew or something now!"

Everyone in the hot tub laughed. Bowser then accidently splashes Wendy with the hot tub water.

"EWW! DADDY, YOU GOT THE NASTY WATER ALL OVER ME!" Wendy cried.

Everyone looked at Wendy in concern, then they looked at each other, fearing that a temper tantrum is about to kick up. However, what Wendy did next surprised them.

This is when Wendy cracked a smile, "AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT, BOWSER!" she laughed as she splashes more of the water at her dad.

"YOU GOT SOME ON ME!" Mimi informed as she now splashes water on both Wendy and Bowser, eventually targeting everyone in the Jacuzzi.

Just seconds later, the Jacuzzi becomes nothing but a pure splashing zone. Not even the guys in the pool can compare with the magnitude of the splashes as the eleven members of Team Koopa and Team Minion splash each other.

**~Goombella, Archeologist~ **"Usually, I hate when I get the nasty Jacuzzi water on me. But, this time, something is just calling out to me, that I should join the fun. That is when I decided to join in on the splashing, and man-oh-man, it was loads of fun!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser got out of the pool, and are about to take a nice, warm shower. However…

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"**(CENSORED)**! I forgot that we are HAVE NOTS! We get cold showers! Maybe I should join the Jacuzzi… But it looks pretty hectic right now…"

At this moment, however, the whole Team Koopa gets out of the wild hot tub party.

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"… Forget what I said earlier. I'm going in!"

Peach and Daisy both gaze around, and they see that the Koopas are out of the hot tub, "Want to go in, Peach?" Daisy asked when they both saw the massive reptiles are nowhere to be seen.

"Sure! Last one eats goombas!" Peach squealed as she hurried over towards the hot tub.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"Okay, really… This is a tough choice," Clawdia mumbled to herself as she gazed at pictures of 12 of the houseguests, "I am so glad the Koopas are all safe."

Clawdia then twirls her head to the television screen showing several cameras. She sees Peach and Daisy running towards the tub.

"I think they will be useful, I should keep those two off the block."

**~Clawdia, Head of Household~ **"Seriously, you people at home, you guys don't know how tough these decisions are. A SINGLE MOVE you make as a Head of Household can determine your outcome. If you make a decision everybody hates, then mind as well pack up your bags and wait until the nomination next week…"

Clawdia then turns her head to the cameras that are closer to her room. There, she sees the other five of her family/team members. Clawdia leaves her room, goes through the hallway and then opens the huge door, letting them all into her room. As Wendy, who is the last one in, walks into the gorgeous hallway, Clawdia hurriedly closed the door, as if a conspiracy is about to take place. Perhaps, one might.

"Wow, this hallway is beautiful!" Wendy breathed in awe, "I hope I get to stay in here one of these days!"

"I hope you get to also, daughter," Clawdia smiled as she announced, "Now, all, here is my room."

Clawdia reopens the door to her room, and the rest of the characters gasp in awe at the beauty of the room, "ZIS IS AWESOME!" Ludwig shouted, "THE BLUE WALLS!"

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"I love Mozzer's new room. It is so peaceful in zere. I can easily compose great symphonies in zat quiet setting."

"Yes, I think it is awesome that I am going to be in here for a week!" Clawdia squealed.

"Okay, we are glad for you. We have returned from the Jacuzzi, and we are wondering about your choices for the nominations," Bowser wondered.

**~Clawdia, Head of Household~ **"Yes, the part I hate, nominations!"

"I was thinking about who I should put up. As you know, I have to pick one character from Team Hero, and another character from Team Rude. I have yet to decide who, though."

Wendy, Ludwig and Larry looked at each other and nodded, "Well, Starlow should definitely be nominated. She is rude, and she is a huge **(CENSORED)**. It is best that she is gone, as I don't think she's finding any joy being here with us," Wendy explained.

"What do you mean? I think Starlow is going well, and she isn't mean to anyone really," Clawdia rebutted.

**~Wendy, Model~ **"IS SHE FREAKING SERIOUS NOW? Starlow is the **(CENSORED)** of the game right now. She REALLY needs to get her ass out of here."

"Mother," Larry continued, "Starlow is rude. She told Peach to **(CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED) **and that Peach should just go away."

"Haha. She just told Peach to go away after that line of cursing?" Clawdia laughed, "Okay okay, honey, I will think about it. Please just give me time, I don't want to be under this pressure."

"Just think about who to pick," Roy repeated.

"… Alright, I think I know the best characters to put on the block. Tell everyone to please meet in the living area," Clawdia commanded.

"Will do!" The other five of her team members responded.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Yes, it is true, Clawdia appears to have selected the two houseguests that she wants to put up for eviction. She is about to announce it when all of the characters are gathered in the living area. Let's see how gathering up the unaware houseguests will be like…" Alex announced.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

The Team Hero members are in the hot tub with Team Minion, where they are talking about the nomination ceremony.

"I like you guys," Toadette smiled, "I want to save all of you until I just cannot anymore."

Mario and Yoshi grinned at this comment, while Rosalina, Luma, Peach and Daisy all high-fived each other as Goombella and Toad nodded, "Yeah, unlike Team Rude, we think you six are awesome, and I am going to not vote against you," Toad said, agreeing with his sister.

Dimentio, Mr. L and Mimi, however, remained quiet, not even intrigued in this conversation. Team Hero, through some way, can sense that those three may actually vote AGAINST them, but they are unsure. An awkward silence is about to descend upon all those in the Jacuzzi, until Larry bursts outside.

"EVERYONE! CLAWDIA IS READY TO ANNOUNCE ALL OF THE NOMINEES!" he shouts out as the 18 remaining houseguests storm over towards the living room, where several comfortable couches are present. The HAVE NOTS, however, express uncomfortable, concerned expressions on their faces.

**~Luma, Cosmos Advisor~ **"I am really nervous right now. I am the least known of Team Hero, so I could be nominated today. However, I am not the most infamous to Team Koopa, whose team member is the Head of Household, so I still have hopes of staying safe…"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

Clawdia is now carrying out a weird tray-bowl vessel containing ten keys. She carefully sets the tray on the floor as she opens up the door leading to the main part of the house. When the door is open, she picks up the tray again, and carries it over to the living room, where the other 23 characters are waiting.

"Alright, you all know why we are here," Clawdia begins to announce as she puts the tray down on a coffee table nearby, "The job of the Head of Household here is to nominate two people for eviction, and the HAVES, the elite group of the house, get to vote for who gets evicted. But, for now, I will draw these ten keys for who will stay SAFE for this week."

As Clawdia picks up the first key, the HAVE NOTS begin rubbing their hands and crossing every finger they have, hoping they are not the unlucky ones.

"Alright, the first safe HAVE NOT is… **PAULINE!**"

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"OH MY GOSH! I AM SAFE! That's a relief!"

"The second HAVE NOT that is safe for this week is… **DAISY!**" Clawdia continued announcing.

Daisy gives everyone a bright smile when she finds out she is safe.

"… **WALUIGI!" **

**~Waluigi, Scaredycat~ **"Thank heavens! One more week atleast!"

"**ROSALINA, **YOU ARE SAFE!" Clawdia cheered.

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"I am safe, along with Daisy! All we need is Mario, Yoshi, Peach and Luma! I hope none of our team gets kicked off tomorrow!"

"**LUMA, **you are the fifth safe HAVE NOT!"

Luma does a little dance, and even does a high-pitched squeal despite her not saying she never does that.

"The sixth safe one of this week is… **DIXIE!**"

**~Dixie, Fruit Deliverer~ **"Damn! I like this Clawdia chick! She is pretty smart!"

Team Hero rolls their eyes at that call.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"This is stupid and biased. DIXIE got a vote before I DID!"

Clawdia, dispite the groans, keeps on reading her SAFE list, "

"**MARIO, **You are the seventh safe HAVE NOT tonight!"

**~Mario, Hero~ **"Okay, there's my vote. Phew, now it's down to just Peach and Yoshi for our team."

"Alright," Clawdia continued, "Now it is getting heated! The eighth one safe tonight is… **WARIO!**"

"YYEEEAH!" Wario shouts in happiness, doing a fist pump in the air. Clawdia rolls her eyes and continues.

"… **Dark Bowser,** you are with him. You are number nine!"

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"… I am the Team Rude nominee?! How the hell did this happen?! I thought I was doing great!"

"And the LAST SAFE HAVE NOT IS… **YOSHI!**"

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"Yay, I am safe! I was beginning to sweat there."

"That leaves Peach and Starlow as the two nominees! The next challenge we will have, which takes place tomorrow, is the Power of Veto challenge. Whoever wins it, they can save a nominee, and they will also save him or herself from also being nominated. The Food Competition will be incorporated into the POV challenge, so the HAVE winner's team will get a great buffet all this week! Anyway, thank you all for being here, and I will see you all tomorrow!" Clawdia announced.

The other characters file out of the room, except for the two HAVE NOT teams. Team Hero is trying to comfort a crying Peach.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"I can't believe it! I AM ON THE NOMINATION BLOCK! This is terrible!"

"There there, Peach, we will win the POV to get you out of this mess," Mario comforted.

"No, that does not work," Rosalina objected, "We need to get the Team Rude nominee ELIMINATED. If we use a POV, then only another Team Hero character will be put up on the nomination block."

"Okay, I promise we will get you safe, Peach," Mario reassured, "ATLEAST half of Team Minion are on our side, and I'm sure Bowser and the Koopalings don't want to lose you so early in the game."

Though Peach still has tears running down her face, she seemed to be comforted enough to notice her hunger, "I'm hungry… Let's go eat our gross HAVE NOT food…"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"Who will you guys vote for eviction?" Toad asked Mimi, Dimentio and Mr. L.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Sorry all, we had to censor that scene, as it can give our spoilers to the end of this episode," Alex apologized to all of the viewers, "And I cannot show you guys the Koopas either. Let's just go to Clawdia as the Power of Veto contest is being set up."

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"Well, I'm so glad that I am done with that decision. Team Hero is probably going to hate me for that choice, so I don't know how long I will last if one of them become the HoH…"Clawdia realized as she paced around in her room.

Clawdia shrugged her shoulders, eventually remembering something important.

"I couldn't really figure out a good food competition to do… So I am doing which ever HAVE representative in the POV contest wins, then their team will get the buffet… Anyway, I am sure I know who I will pick."

After making up her decision, she goes to her personal bathroom to take off her makeup.

"Time to sleep for me, in my luxurious bed!" Clawdia sighed as she thinks about the wave of relaxation that is about to overcome her.

**~7~7~7~7~7**


	4. Days 3-7: PoV Comp and Eviction

**DAY 3**

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Here we are with another day of BIG BROTHER! Last night, we have discovered the two nominees: Peach and Starlow! But, today, there will be a competition for the POWER OF VETO! The Power of Veto will grant the potential safety of ONE of these characters. The POV user and the nominee they choose will BOTH be immune from being nominated and voting off! Anyway, let's check up on the characters," Alex announced.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

The HAVE NOTS are eating their "Supper", which consisted of pureed spinach, carrots and beets. The characters seem to have pretty grossed out looks on their faces.

"This is what we get to eat for four more days…" Daisy cried.

"I'm used to stuff like this," Dixie replied, "But I agree with you totally, this is disgusting!"

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"I have no idea why, but Dixie is suddenly so nice to us. Although she changed, we need to be careful, as it can be a setup."

"I wish we have the luxury food like we have in Star Haven," Starlow nodded her… body.

"Especially the Cosmo Cake. That's the highlight of the Star haven food!" Rosalina smiled before drinking some of the vile liquid.

"I know right, girl! Hey, you guys aren't bad!" Starlow admitted.

"Well," Rosalina explained, "You aren't really too bad. This is the first regular conversation we had in hundreds of years, Starlow, so I won't jump to conclusions."

"Fair enough."

"ALL CHARACTERS PLEASE COME TO THE LOBBY!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

After putting down the phone that activated the intercom system, Clawdia quietly stands in the Lobby as the other characters filed in. Teams Hero and Rude came from the East side of the building, while Koopa and Minion come from the West.

"Make yourselves comfy! It is time to announce the participants for the Power of Veto challenge! Now, as you all know, I am the first participant!" Clawdia announced.

The 23 other houseguests make themselves comfortable. The 11 HAVES are sitting on the couch while the 12 HAVE NOTS are on the floor.

"The two nominees I choose are… TOADETTE AND ROY!"

Toadette and Roy both start to cheer as their names are called.

"Now let me remind you two. Toadette is the representative for Team Minion, while both Roy and I will represent Team Koopa. As you know, whichever HAVE player has the highest ranking; their team gets to win the buffet!"

Team Koopa and Team Minion begin clapping as they cheer on their representatives.

"Now that is not all of the players we have for the Power of Veto contest. I will now choose 3 other players at random!"

Clawdia grabs a bowl full of plastic keys in it. She sticks her claw into the bowl, mixes up the pile of keys for a second or two, then draws out a name.

"The first contestant is… DAISY!"

Team Hero begins applauding for their team member getting the chance to participate.

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"I have a chance to win the Power of Veto! I honestly don't know how useful this is to me because I don't want ANY of my team to go home!"

"Alright, second contestant is… GOOMBELLA!"

**~Goombella, Archeologist~ **"Alright! I will be the second representative for Team Minion!"

"And the last contestant is… DIXIE!" Clawdia announced the final name.

**~Dixie, Fruit Deliverer~ **"Great, now I have the position to receive the POV. Everything else just needs to fall into place…"

Clawdia puts away the bowl full of keys, and faces towards the other characters once again.

"The six of us competing for the POV will meet here TOMORROW at noon! Please be there on time for those who will be in the challenge!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Yes, yet another day ends in the Big Brother household, immediately taken over by the nighttime. Clawdia, Toadette, Roy, Daisy, Goombella and Dixie have the task to compete in a challenge for the POV, so a night's rest is extremely recommended for these competitors. Instead of going to their HAVE room, however, Team Koopa is hanging out with Clawdia in her HoH room. Let's see what will go on here…" Alex wondered.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**WHEN EVERYONE ELSE IS SLEEPING**

"I think you did a good choice," Bowser acknowledged.

**~Bowser, King~** "I think I know her strategy. She really is sneaky."

"Thank you honey! It is great that yo-"

Before Clawdia can finish her thanking, she sees Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser in the lobby, looking as if they are talking to each other. The characters are being broadcasted on a giant television screen, which is connected to the many cameras scattered across the house.

"What are they doing?" Wendy questioned as the rest of the Koopas shook their heads.

"They're probably planning something, but I don't have access to sounds in the house. Just the camera," Clawdia shrugged.

"I can spy on them real quick-" Larry started to say, but halted when Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser suddenly starts dancing. Clawdia and Wendy start giggling while the males just stare.

"Oh, hell naw, we can dance better den dat," Roy muttered as he stood up and started walking towards the door. However, Clawdia calls him back, "Okay okay, fine, I'll prove to them later!"

"Good. Roy, get some sleep; you have a competition to attend to tomorrow," Clawdia commanded, "I can survive on five hours of sleep but I know how you are Roy."

Roy's face is full of confusion, "First you tell me NOT to leave the room, now you're telling me TO leave?"

"… Okay you can leave then…" Clawdia slowly replied.

Roy does a thumbs up sign as he walks towards the door once again, this time successfully leaving. Clawdia, Bowser and the Koopalings continue to look at the monitor, eventually seeing Roy in the lobby. As Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser saw Roy, they scurried to the east side of the lobby, eventually entering their HAVE-NOT they share with Team Hero.

"… Those three are up to something sneaky," Clawdia replied, intrigued into the scene.

"Not much they can do," Bowser mentioned, "They haven't been chosen for the Power of Veto contest."

"Dad, they were out in the lobby… They wanted to get away from the other players! They're most likely planning a strategy!" Larry informed.

"Guys, be careful around them," Clawdia warned, "They may have tricks up their sleeves. After all, besides Larry here, those three are the sneakiest players here."

Larry nodded, "No worries; I will not let a fatty, an anorexic and an imposter be sneaky!"

"Yes please! But keep look mainly on Wario and Dark Bowser. In my knowledge, Waluigi is just a follower," Clawdia agreed.

The four remaining members of team Koopa nod their heads, "Alright, mom! We will do anything to save ourselves! This could be a plan against us!" Wendy proclaimed.

"Ve zhould let Mozzer rest for ze contest tomorrow," Ludwig concluded as he walked towards the door, then opening it, "Goodbye Mozzer!"

As the rest of the Koopas, minus Clawdia, followed Ludwig's lead, Clawdia said her goodbyes to them.

"Well, noting else for me to do other than to rest for tomorrow!" Clawdia spoke in a tired voice as she collapsed on her bed.

**Day 4**

It is now the morning of yet another beautiful day, with 18 characters still sleeping soundly. The other six, however, are up early to prepare for the contest.

Roy looked around as Clawdia prepares some food. It is required that the Head of Household prepares an actually delicious breakfast before a Power of Veto contest, so Daisy and Dixie are excited about this fact. Anyway, Roy notices that he is the only guy in the room.

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"I HAVE to win this competition! I can't lose to girls!"

"Alright everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Clawdia announced to the other five characters.

Roy, Toadette and Goombella dished up their plates at a normal pace. Each character picks up a waffle, bacon strips and a scoop of fruits from a fruit bowl.

However, Daisy and Dixie, the two most ravenous characters of the six, quickly dished up their plate, grabbing TWO waffles, about the same amount of the bacon, and three scoops of fruit. With their overflowing plates, both Daisy and Dixie sat by the other four houseguests. Each of the six houseguests pick up their silverware and begin chowing down on the delicious and nutritious breakfast provided to them.

"This is great Clawdia! Great job preparing this!" Dixie complimented as she dug into yet another bite of one of her two waffles, a piece of bacon also twirled around her fork.

Clawdia took the fork out of her mouth as she begins nodding and smiles, "Thank you Dixie! What about you other four? Enjoying the meal?"

"Yes!" Goombella rang, "This breakfast is awesome! Thank you very much Clawdia! Your cooking skills always amused me!"

"Yes! Thank you! It feels so good to actually be eating real food!" Daisy hollered, "And just wait until you try one of her cakes, Goombella! They're awesome!"

After Daisy's outburst, the scene quiets down. Clawdia looks at Roy to her left, who is too busy stuffing his face with food to even notice the conversation hat was going on. She then turns her head to the right, and sees Toadette, her elbow resting on the table, her chin resting on the same hand, and she is looking up into space.

"Toadette," Clawdia attempted to call her, but no reply comes, "Toadette?"

Finally, Toadette gets knocked back into the real world, "Yeah Clawdia? Oh yeah sorry! This is great! Thank you very much for this opportunity to be in the PoV contest! Good luck to you, Clawdia!"

"You too, Toadette! Good luck to all of you!"

After hearing positive reviews from four of her fellow houseguests, along with her silent son (pretty normal to her), Clawdia lifts up her fork once again.

**~7~7~7~7~7**

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Clawdia and the rest of the elected PoV's are currently eating a delicate breakfast as you all just witnessed. I know what you users are thinking; what about the other characters? Are they awake? Well, let's check on them."

A tapping sound is heard as the camera tries to fade out. A producer walks up to Alex, "Sorry to interrupt you, madam, but the other characters are NOT awake yet."

Alex reluctantly nods her head, "Well, nevermind about that! Sorry everyone! Let's just go to the challenge prepared for the 6 PoV nominees!"

**~7~7~7~7~7**

"So, this is where our challenge is," Roy clarified as he looked around the area. The field contains a giant green warp pipe that leads to an unknown place.

"What's the warp pipe for?" Clawdia asked, questioning to nobody in particular, despite the other characters shrugging their shoulders.

That is when Luigi pops out of the warp pipe and calls out to all the characters, "Hello houseguests! I will be your PoV host, Luigi! Hop into the warp pipe to see your challenge!"

Luigi hops back into the warp pipe, the six houseguests all following his lead, and they all end up on a planet somewhere in outer space. Six giant rocket launchers, each of them a different color, lay at the group's right hand side.

Luigi, who was in the midst of the group, walked towards the front, then turned around, "Alright! In this challenge, it's your job to shoot as many Blue Aliens as you can! Each Blue Alien you kill, you get one point! Shadow aliens will give you THREE points!"

A blue alien flies up as Luigi pulls out a rocket launcher, and he shoots it down with ease. A Shadow Alien appeared and he did the same thing, giving Luigi a total of FOUR points!

"You each are given 25 rockets to launch. If you run out of rockets, it will cost you 5 points to refill them. That means everyone will need to refill their ammunition atleast ONCE before reaching the goal.

"However," Luigi warned, "If you hit a picture of a HAVE-NOT member, you will lose HALF your points. Hitting a picture of a HAVE member will lose all your points, and lastly, hitting a picture of Clawdia will cause you to be disqualified from the game!"

"Okay!" The six characters agreed.

"The goal of this challenge is to be the first one to reach 100 points! Trust me, it will not be as easy as it looks. Now everyone, pick up a rocket launcher of your choice."

The six characters rush to a gun, picking their favorite colors. Clawdia picks up a yellow launcher, Roy obtains the pink launcher, Toadette gets the purple launcher, Goombella gets the brown launcher, Daisy gets the launcher decked in her favorite shade of orange, and Dixie gets the red launcher- the same color that the love of her life loves.

"Okay! Everyone stand in your position! Clawdia will be on the left, followed by Roy, Toadette, Goombella and Daisy. Dixie, you will be all the way on the right."

Everyone gets in their assigned position, and each of them raise their launchers, putting the butt of the weapon on top of their shoulders (except Goombella's whose end of the weapon touches the ground).

"READY! GET SET!" Luigi starts the countdown.

Everyone quickly loads their rocket launcher with one of the 25 big red rockets found in a basket by them.

"GO!"

On cue, several blue aliens and pictures of the houseguest pop up, with six different rockets hitting their desired targets.

**~Clawdia~**

"Doing good so far… I think I'm ahead…" Clawdia muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, a shadow alien pops out, floating in the 'air' with the other plain aliens. Clawdia hurriedly aims at the shadow alien and fires, but Toadette beats her to it.

**"(CENSORED)!" **Clawdia screamed out loud as the rocket becomes wasted.

**SCORES:**

Clawdia: 10

Roy: 8

Toadette: 4

Daisy: 3

Goombella and Dixie: 0

**~Roy~**

"Doing good so far!"

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"I'm great at these shooting things. That's because one day, I snuck out of the house and went to this planet called Earth. I then bought this black box thingy along with some discs and a controller to control the discs or something… The discs were called like… Call Of Duty or something and I bought a bunch of different varieties of that. And I played them forever. And yeah…"

"Another shadow alien!" Roy cried out as he aimed for it and shot a rocket. He successfully hits it.

"BOO-YAH!"

Instantly, another shadow alien pops out, but instead of hitting the shadow alien, he hits a regular blue one instead.

"**(CENSORED)! **Atleast it wasn't a houseguest picture…"

**SCORES: **

Roy: 21

Clawdia: 17

Toadette: 12

Goombella: 9

Daisy: 7

Dixie: 3

**~Toadette~ **

"SHADOW ALIEN!" Toadette screamed out loud as she fired at it, successfully hitting the shadow alien.

Toadette continues to fire great shots at multiple blue and shadow aliens, racking in a ton of points for her. Unfortunately, she ran out of missiles.

"LUIGI! I NEED MORE MISSILES PLEASE!"

Luigi nodded as he gave Toadette another basket of missiles, "Toadette has been docked 5 points for needing a rocket refill!"

**SCORES:**

Roy: 41

Toadette: 40

Clawdia: 31

Daisy: 28

Goombella: 26

Dixie: 9

**~Goombella~ **

**~Goombella, Archeologist~ **"This is hard for me to aim! The gun's end touches the floor instead of on my shoulders like everyone else's. But for this fact, I'm doing better than Dixie atleast!"

The game, at this point, is getting very extreme. Clawdia and Daisy have hit a picture of a HAVE while Toadette and Dixie hit a picture of a HAVE-NOT.

"CLAWDIA AND DAISY ARE DOCKED ALL THEIR POINTS! TOADETTE AND DIXIE ARE DOCKED HALF THEIR POINTS!" Luigi called out, totally engrossed in the current game, making sure his calls are 100 percent correct.

"Heh, losers," I whispered to myself as Roy and I kept shooting without any distractions, "Here's my chance… for second place. Whatever second place is… Oh yeah it's nothing…"

**SCORES:**

Roy: 61

Goombella: 45

Toadette: 30

Dixie: 13

Clawdia: 6

Daisy: 4

**~Daisy~**

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"UGH! I can't believe I hit that picture of Peach! My best friend! How can I do that?!"

"Okay, I need to recover…" Daisy whispered to herself, "LUIGI! I need more rockets please!"

"Sure thing ba- I MEAN DAISY'S DOCKED 5 POINTS!" Luigi caught himself.

Now, the game is getting even crazier. Clawdia accidently hits a picture of herself, while everyone else – Except Roy, Daisy and Dixie – hit a HAVE photo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! TIME FOR ME TO CATCH UP!" Daisy squealed.

"Clawdia is eliminated! YOU OTHR TWO NOW HAVE A SCORE OF ZERO!" Luigi called out loud.

"Yay! Second place so far!" Daisy cheered.

**SCORES:**

Roy: 87

Daisy: 38

Dixie: 37

Toadette: 8

Goombella: 1

Clawdia: ELIMINATED

**~Dixie~**

"Okay, time to rock this out," Dixie encouraged herself.

"ROY IS 13 POINTS AWAY FROM 100!" Luigi shouted in excitement.

"SHOOT!" Dixie cried to herself.

That is when Dixie starts to hallucinate. She finds herself in a dimly-lit room with a desk in it. She sat on a chair on one side of the desk, while Starlow and Diddy Kong sat on the other side.

"How dare you disappoint me, Dixie! You need to win this for me! You need to stay in this game for YOU! Please!" Diddy cried.

"And I need you to save me with the PoV!" Starlow wept.

"It's too late! I couldn-"

"IT'S NOT TOO LATE! LOOK AT THE GAME!" Both of them screamed at her.

Dixie suddenly snapped out of the hallucination. That's when she heard a long line of cursing.

"**(CENSORED)! (CENSORED)! (CENSORED)!**" One of the players cried out.

Dixie has absolutely no idea of who is cussing, until she heard Luigi announce the current standings.

"ROY HAS HIT A PICTURE OF A HAVE-NOT! HE NOW HAS 47 POINTS!"

Hearing this made Dixie so happy: She actually has a chance. All of the sudden, she starts hallucinating yet again, except she sees the aliens holding a screaming Diddy.

"HELP ME DIXIE!"

Dixie starts concentrating extremely hard on the aliens, showing absolutely no mercy as she shoots down several of them. But, no matter how many she shot, Diddy kept appearing in their arms, shouting for her help.

"DIDDY! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU! DON'T GIVE UP!" Dixie yelled as she launched another rocket at a shadow alien. In the distance, Toadette, Goombella and Daisy get eliminated, leaving just Dixie and Roy playing.

**SCORES: **

Roy: 63

Dixie: 57

Clawdia, Toadette, Goombella, Daisy: ELIMINATED

**~Roy~ **

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HIT A PICTURE OF A HAVE-NOT! NOW DIXIE'S ON MY TAIL!" Roy complained as he tries to focus on the aliens. However, he has too much anger to focus on the aliens, and instead misses all of his targets.

"Okay, okay, Roy, calm down," Roy starts muttering, "You need to beat Dixie. You need to beat Dixie… Do not be a disappointment to the Koopa Troop…"

**SCORES: **

Roy: 81

Dixie: 81

**~Dixie~**

"I'M CLOSE! OH MY GOSH I'M SO CLOSE!" Dixie cheered as she keeps aiming at the aliens imprisoning Diddy.

"Both Roy and Dixie are 10 points away from VICTORY!" Luigi screamed in aspiration.

"Focus, Dixie, focus. Diddy needs to be saved," Dixie comforted herself as she keeps hitting alien after alien.

"DIXIE JUMPS AHEAD! The score is 94-91!" Luigi announced.

"SIX MORE! SIX MORE!" Dixie nearly jumped in excitement as she gunned down five aliens.

"99-97!"

Dixie picked up her last rocket, hoping that the last rocket will strike an alien. She sticks the rocket into her gun, spots a blue alien sitting alone, and aims at it. She slowly pulls the trigger to release the ammo, eventually causing the rocket to come out. The rocket strikes the alien! DIXIE WINS!

**FINAL SCORE:**

Dixie: 100

Roy: 99

Others: None

"OH MY GOSH! I WON!" Dixie screamed out in happiness, while Roy looks pretty upset in the background that he was beaten by a girl.

"Congratulations, Dixie Kong! I will now reward you this silver PoV medallion! You can use it tonight to save someone, or you can use it at the next nomination ceremony! However, this medallion expires in two weeks, so use it wisely!"

"Yes sir!" Dixie squealed as the seven characters jump into the warp pipe.

**Day 5:**

"How did it go yesterday?" Starlow questioned as all of Team Rude, who are relaxing in the hottub, turn their attention on Dixie.

Dixie tried her best to hide her smile, "I can't tell the details. Classified information. However you guys will find out at the ceremony."

"Well, I guess we can wait until tomorrow. Let's eat some "food" now, I guess…" Dark Bowser reluctantly said.

~7~7~7~7~7

"First, get a blender cup. Then put the spinach, carrots and beets in the cup. Last, close the bender cup and turn on the blender! Yum yum!" Daisy instructed, adding the last part in a sarcastic tone.

That is when Team Rude burst in.

"Great job out there yesterday Daisy," Dixie praised, "I never knew you can shoot guns."

"Yeah!" Daisy laughed, "I'm not the average girl who can't use guns and is dependent on everyone else! I played a lot of shooting arcade games when I was younger."

"There's the spirit!" Dixie smiled.

"It sucks that I lost though…" Daisy sadly stated, her eyes starting to water, "Poor Peach!"

Daisy then looks at Peach; Peach's eyes are also starting to water.

"Well… Maybe next time…" Dixie concluded, "There's still a chance of her being saved."

"Yeah… Are you guys here to "eat" too?" Daisy asked, holding up both of her hands in front of her, bending her first 2 fingers on each hand to indicate the quotes around "eat".

"Yeah, can we have some of your batch please?" Dixie asked.

"Sure!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"I need all the HAVES in my room please," Clawdia told the rest of her team as they enjoyed a buffet- thanks to Roy being the first placed HAVE in the PoV challenge, "I will tell Dixie to come with us.

"Alright, we'll tell Team Minion," Wendy replied.

The rest of Team Koopa hunted down Team Minion, and told them the reason why Clawdia called for them.

"We need to cast your votes!" each member of Team Koopa told each member of Team Minion.

~7~7~7~7~7

The HAVE-NOTS are all in the kitchen, "enjoying" their "meal".

"Ugh, this crap is so gross!" Pauline shrieked.

"This week needs to end!" Rosalina cried.

"Food is food!" Yoshi said lightheartedly.

"Of course Yoshi doesn't care what food he eats," Mario laughed.

As the HAVE-NOTS suffered through yet another meal, Clawdia came in with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Dixie, come to my room please, we need to meet."

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"The HAVE characters, along with Dixie, are going to do a pre-vote for tomorrow's eviction ceremony! What will happen behind the closed door? Let's find out tomorrow!" Alex announced.

**Day 6**

Peach is laying on her rough bed, then she remembered what today is.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Today's the day of the eviction ceremony, and I'm nervous of all the things that can go wrong. What if I'm voted to go home?"

"WAKEY-WAKEY EVERYONE!" Clawdia yelled in the HAVE-NOT room, where both teams were sleeping on their uncomfortable beds, "Time for the eviction ceremony!"

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"… I hope today goes well…"

Peach gets up from the bed, puts her hair up in a bun (She was experiencing a bad hair day) and walks upstairs, immediately plopping down on the couch. Unlike the other HAVE-NOTS, she decided she didn't want any of the pureed, pasty food they were making.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, you guys ready for this?" Toadette questioned as the HAVES are eating their food, "Remember you got to explain your reasons to the television audience after the ceremony!"

The rest of the HAVE teams nodded in agreement, "Bring it on!" Wendy cheered.

The HAVES cheered along with her, happy that none of them are on the chopping block.

"Let's enjoy this moment as long as we can. We may be HAVE NOTS next week!" Goombella advised.

"Of course! We enjoyed it all this week!" Roy stated.

"Good," Goombella acknowledged.

~7~7~7~7~7

"**Everyone please meet in the lobby. The first eviction ceremony is about to occur**," Alex told everyone through the multiple televisions found in the house.

A few minutes later, the multiple characters filed into the lobby, where Starlow and Peach are already seated. When everyone is seated on the giant house, Clawdia brings out a tray full of votes and two chairs.

"Alright, the first nominee for Team Hero is PEACH," Clawdia announced, "Please sit here Peach," Clawdia pointed to the chair on Peach's left.

Peach reluctantly sat down on the chair, her eyes looking pretty puffy. The other houseguests can see how upset she is that she's at the chopping block.

"And there's a change to the Team Rude nominee. Dixie has won the PoV challenge two days ago, and she used it to save both herself and Starlow!"

The rest of the audience of houseguests gasped, and Clawdia continued on.

"So, for the nominee for Team Rude, I choose… WALUIGI!"

A lot of AWWs are heard as Waluigi sits on the other available chair.

**~Waluigi, Scaredycat~ **"I admit. I'm scared! I was not expecting this! This is not going to end well!"

"Now, let's start the ceremony," Clawdia continued on as she picked up the first vote, "Remember, whoever gets the most votes is evicted!"

Clawdia then opens up the first vote as both peach and Waluigi sat there, nervous.

"The first vote goes to… PEACH!"

Peach put her hands over her face, trying hard not to start bawling.

"The second vote goes to… PEACH!"

Peach proceeds to try to control her emotions, but she slowly breaks down.

"Third vote: PEACH!"

At the mentioning of this third vote, Peach breaks down even more; tears were running down her face, but she still did not make any sobbing sounds.

"Fourth vote: WALUIGI!"

Peach relaxes a little, while it's Waluigi's turn to try to stay stable.

"So far, the vote count is 3-1. There are seven more votes remaining. Who will be safe, and who will be evicted?" Clawdia questioned as she opens up the fifth vote, "WALUIGI!"

Peach starts to smile, and the rest of team hero starts relaxing more. Team Rude still looked pretty indifferent.

**~Dixie, Fruit Deliverer~ **"Waluigi is the weakest member on our team, so I honestly don't think we'll have a loss."

"Alright, the sixth vote also goes to: WALUIGI!"

Team Hero starts clapping as Peach is tied with Waluigi in votes.

"The seventh vote goes to… WALUIGI!" Clawdia announced in suspense.

Waluigi starts shaking his head, knowing his fate.

**~Waluigi, Scaredycat~ **"There's no possible way for me to survive this, is there..?"

"Eighth vote goes to….. WALUIGI! The vote count is 3-5!" Clawdia announced.

"…"

"THE FIRST PERSON EVICTED FROM THIS SEASON OF BIG BROTHER IS…"

…

"WALUIGI!" Clawdia announced.

At this mention, Waluigi immediately gets up, starts packing up his stuff from the HAVE NOT room, and jets out of the door. Peach, meanwhile, cheers with happiness because she is safe for another week.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Oh my gosh! I got so lucky back there! Thank you Team Minion and Team Koopa for saving me!"

"Now, let's celebrate with a fancy meal! All 23 of us survivors will enjoy it!

~7~7~7~7~7

Dinnertime approached, and the 23 characters are seated at the table, with Clawdia sitting at the head of the table.

"Now, I want to dedicate this dinner to all of you. You and your hard work got you all to this point. Now, let's CELEBRATE!"

The food party is a buffet. Mashed potatoes, rice, and pasta at the left side of the table, with a recently carved roasted turkey in the middle, with delicious ice cream and pies on the right end of the table. Team Koopa got their food first, followed by Team Minion, Team Hero and Team Rude. Whene everyone receives their food, they all started eating and conversing with each other.

"Peach! I'm so glad you're safe!" Toadette praised.

"Thank you Toadette! Thank you for saving me!" Peach squealed.

"You're welcome girl!"

Starlow then smiled at Peach, "Like, sorry I came out rough to you, Peach. Aren't you glad we're, like, safe?"

"Oh, Starlow! I would never expect to hear that come out your mouth! And yeah I'm so happy!" Peach thanked.

"Starlow isn't really mean, she's just competitive," Dixie answered, "And so am I. And I noticed how tasteless and rude I came out as."

"We forgive you!" The 21 other characters shouted out at once, each of them stuffing food down their throats as if they haven't eaten in weeks- Hell, the HAVE NOTS probably haven't.

"Now, don't expect us to be nice and caring," Starlow stated, "We are playing a game where teams are versing other teams. In the competitions we will be competitive as HELL!"

**~Wendy, Model~ **"I'm so glad that Starlow and Dixie apologized for everything they said. For anyone that watched the cartoon "The Adventures of Super Mario Brothers 3" and observed my behavior on that… Starlow and Dixie were basically 2013 versions of what I was 23 Earth Years ago."

The characters keep enjoy their food until their plates were empty. Seeing this, some of the characters went back for seconds, while others, such as the Princesses, came back to their tables with sweet dessert.

"Oh my God! This pie is so good!" Daisy squealed as she bit into the pie- the pie had a fantastic homemade crust, filled with delicious, mouth-watering chocolate pudding.

Peach agreed as she also bit into the cream pie, "Dessert is so awesome."

Rosalina lifted a load of the pie to her mouth and chews on it before she announces an item of business, "Everyone, gather in together. From all of us, we thank you, Clawdia, for making all this food for us! Let's have a toast to Clawdia, the head of Household, who prepared all this amazing food, and to the rest of us for surviving the first week!"

"CHEERS!" The 23 characters all brought their glasses of sparkling cider (alcohol's not allowed in the house) to the middle until they all hit each other in a giant 'CLING'. The rest of the characters are still eating their pie and just having a great time.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Now, the first 6 days has passed, and the first character of the season has been ELIMINATED! Now, what will the last day of the week bring to the houseguests? After all, it's still week 1, and the week 1 challenges, nominations and eviction has occurred already. Well, you will find out right now, on DAY 7!" Alex announced with a smile.

**Day 7**

**"Alright," ** Alex announced from the television screen that the 23 houseguests gathered around at, **"The point of Day 7 is for the Head of Household to tell a story in their life that completely molded them into who they are today."**

Everyone looks at Clawdia with a smile. Clawdia gazed back at everyone with a surprised look on her face.

**"After that, we will like all eleven HAVES to come up to the camera and explain WHY they voted for each person."**

The HAVES nodded their heads, already prepared for this thanks to Toadette and her quick thinking back in Day 5.

**~Clawdia, Housewife~ **"Ugh, I don't really want to tell the story about the family incident at the Rigby River… But everyone here must know, including Bowser. I never told that guy about it…"

"Well," Clawdia reluctantly stated, breathing out a sigh afterwards, "Here's how an event that changed my life forever went."

=== FLASHBACK ===

(NOTE: Anything the present Clawdia says during this flashback will be **BOLDED**)

**"Well, we were out one family vacation, just having fun and whatnot. This is when it all started."**

"Daddy, when are we gonna arrive there?" One of Clawdia's older brothers, Pawl, questioned.

"Soon, son," Dad answered as he continued to whistle to a tune on the radio.

"There! That's the Rigby River, honey!" Clawdia's mom cried out, "And there's an available spot! Hurry up and park, Honey!"

"Okay I will… What's your name again?"

**"This is the first instance that we found out that my dad is currently having a debilitating illness. Unfortunately, we will not catch it in time."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S MY NAME? I'M YOUR WIFE, DAMN IT!"

"Okay, Damn It. Sorry to update you, Damn It."

"MY NAME IS NOT DAMN IT! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY UPDATE?"

"Update.. know when um u like err mad like stuff?" Dad replied with a blank stare on his face.

"HONEY… ARE YOU OKAY?!" Mom questioned.

**"Obviously he was not okay, mom. Quit bugging him. Oh, man, did I wish we were near a hospital at that time…"**

Suddenly, Dad collapses on the ground, still with a blank stare on his face. At this time, Pawl and Clawdia's sisters Talyn and Fanglicia started freaking out.

"STOP FREAKING OUT!" Another kid from their car cried out to the four kids, "You four are so # *& useless! Your mother and father HATE you, and your siblings all HATE you! Just go away!"

**"I have no idea what gotten into me. I'm usually a calm person, but on that day, I absolutely declined to have someone like Mike, one of Pawl's friends, to sit there and insult me."**

"YOU! You need to quiet down! All YOU do is sit here and freaking TALK CRAP ON EVERYONE! Go back home! Nobody wants you!"

"GRR, you pathetic little girl!" Mike spat.

"Great going, Clawdia," Pawl rolled his eyes, "You got Mike even more pissed off."

**"I supposed this was true, but I obviously didn't care at the time."**

"So?"

Mike's eyes suddenly turned a shade of red, and he stole the keys from Dad, who is basically nearly dead on the ground, with his screaming wife beside him. After he obtained the keys, Mike starts up the car, and Talyn, Fanglicia and Pawl jump in for the sake of having a vehicle.

**"And they left for ever. To this day, I have never seen my siblings, nor heard from them, except from Talyn, ever since that day. Talyn sent me a letter shortly after Ludwig hatched, but I was unable to send her a letter back. But back to the Rigby River scene where we still are. Me, Mom and Dad were the only ones at that Rigby River area…"**

"Mom? Dad? Will we be okay without the car?" the teenaged Clawdia asked.

"No. Please go to the hospital that's 20 miles away and get help for your father! Luckily I have basic medical skills so I can still keep him alive."

**"I nodded my head and quickly started on my journey, with absolutely nothing with me. On the way up from the banks of the Rigby River, I spotted a water bottle. In case I needed it, I emptied it of its grime, and filled it up with water from the Rigby. I obviously didn't care if I would die of some unknown bacteria or parasite in the water; I was careless in those days."**

"Alright, I'll be right back, parents!" Clawdia said her goodbyes before adventuring out onto the road.

**"Who knows where to go. I just went on the road that I felt confident was the best one for me. So, like any other smart person, I took the main road."**

"Man, how far have I gon-"

"LITTLE GIRL! DO YOU NEED A RIDE?!" A guy shouted out to her.

**"This guy is clean shaven, with short, straight black hair. Because of his appearance, I trusted him, and I got in the car with him. I told him that I needed a hospital QUICK to go to the Rigby River swim area. He did all of that for me, and I felt a huge sense of relief."**

"A helicopter is being sent to that area," The guy told Clawdia, "They will be safe!"

**"However, when the helicopter picked them up, they didn't go to the hospital we arrived at. They went to a totally different area! And because of that, I lived on the streets for about a year before I met Bowser. My experiences on the street, however, is a different story."**

=== FLASHBACK ENDS ===

"And that was the story that was the foundation to me having to basically fight for my survival. Pawl, Talyn and Fanglicia lived somewhere in the forest, also parentless and homeless, according to Talyn's letter that she wrote me. That's probably why I got no return address," Clawdia concluded.

"Oh my Gosh! I never knew about that story Clawdia!" Peach cried out in surprise.

"That story's awesome!" Mimi complimented, "And especially in the shape you are today! You go girl!"

"Thank you all!" Clawdia thanked, "Now I think Alex wants to say something. Her face is on the television."

**"Yes," **Alex sniffed as she wiped a tear, **'What an inspiring story! Now, I want all of you HAVES to go up to the camera and tell everyone at home why you voted for who you did. Clawdia, I also want you to tell everyone why you nominated the people you did."**

~7~7~7~7~7

All of Team Koopa, Toad, Toadette and Goombella are in front of the camera, explaining why they voted.

"We voted Waluigi because he's just useless," Wendy explained.

"Plus, he is so scared of everything. We don't want someone like that here," Toadette continued.

"Yeah, we agree with them," The rest of the HAVES that voted Waluigi stated.

"Plus, what he, Wario and Dark Bowser did in the dark that one night was suspicious," Roy added.

Toad, Toadette and Goombella give Roy a confused look.

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"OH MY GOSH! I forgot those three haven't seen it! Now I either wrecked the reputation of Wario and Dark Bowser, or of me!"

"Long story. We'll tell you later, okay?" Roy promised.

~7~7~7~7~7

Dimentio, Mr. L and Mimi are by each other, explaining why they voted for Peach.

"Peach and I… well, we had some disagreements in the past," Mimi admitted, "That's the main reason why I voted for her.

"She stopped my EVIL PLAN!" Dimentio cried, "But I guess she's not bad…"

"I voted for Peach because they did," Mr. L admitted also, "Peach is actually not that bad…"

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"As you see, Team Minion is unlike every other team. Team Hero, Koopa and Rude are all united for one cause, and they will never separate each other, but that's not the same with Team Minion. Goombella, Toad and Toadette are typical good guys who fight for the right ideas and have the same friends, while Mimi, Dimentio and Mr. L are complete polar opposites of the other three. Team Minion needs to destroy the barrier between the two groups if they want to advance farther in this game."

Alex, after this explanation, looks at her watch and nodded.

"Now let's go to Clawdia for an explanation of why she nominated who she did."

~7~7~7~7~7

"Well," Clawdia explained, "My first nomination ceremony, I nominated Starlow and Peach."

**"And why did you do that?"** Alex asked.

"Because, Starlow is rude. I wanted her gone. Gone from the game. I needed a way to get her out. So, to get her out of the game, I also nominated Peach, because I knew none of my family would vote for her, same with a lot of Team Minion," Clawdia explained.

**"So, Clawdia, what was your reaction when Dixie saved Starlow?"**

"You know, Alex, I actually wasn't angry or upset. Starlow, by that time, sobered up, and she became happier, nicer and better to hang around with. Waluigi, however, was pretty useless in my opinion, but at the same time, him, Wario and Dark Bowser, whatever they were doing late that one night was eye-opening. Waluigi is the brains of that group, while Wario and Dark Bowser are just the brawns of that conspiracy. That's why I nominated him."

**"Are you glad with the final results?" **

"Oh yes I am, Alex," Clawdia smiled, "Peach is safe, while a person who could potentially change the game has been eliminated. Nothing can go better so far. I'm just glad my plan worked.

**"Thank you for your interview, Clawdia. Now, enjoy yourself. Remember, Day 9 is when the next HoH competition is, that means you have 48 more hours of having power. Enjoy it while it lasts!" **Alex pointed out to Clawdia, giving her a hint that Clawdia should go back with the other 22 houseguests.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

Thank you viewers for staying with us for our first week! Next episode will bring yet again more competitions, backstabbings and drama! Stay tuned! Until next time!" Alex said her goodbyes.

~7~7~7~7~7

**ELIMINATED: Waluigi!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this for so long! It took me forever to write Day 5 (About 2-3 weeks) and Day 7 (About 2 weeks) because of Writers Block. Anyway, thank you!**

**P.S. This chapter itself was 22 pages long on Word, and over 6,500 words! Wow, that's my longest so far.**

**Another P.S. The real show starts tonight! Yayayayayayayay!**


	5. Days 8 and 9: HHN and HoH comps

**A/N: I had some people point out errors in this chapter, so I fixed them. that's the only reason why I updated this chapter.**

**Day 8 (Week 2 Day 1)**

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Hello, everyone!" Alex greeted, "Waluigi was the first person eliminated, so he wasn't given the time to give a goodbye to you all. Instead, he left with 1/12 of the coins in Team Rude's coffers. So, congratulations, Waluigi, on winning 35 coins!"

Applauses are heard everywhere as a number displayed by Team Rude's name changes from 424 to 389.

"As we know, we're on a new week, so let's get to the challenges!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, get prepared guys, Alex's about to get on!" Clawdia told everyone, "A new week has begun!"

Everyone nodded their heads as they saw Alex appear on the television screen.

**"Hello, contestants! Congratulations on all of you on making it this far! These are the current teams," **Alex announced as the information for the four teams pops up on the screen.

**TEAMS:**

**Team HERO:** Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma: **483**

**Team KOOPA:** Larry, Roy, Clawdia, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser: **598**

**Team RUDE:** Pauline, Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Dark Bowser: **389**

**Team MINION**: Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi: **505**

**ELIMINATED: **Waluigi: **35. **

**"Congratulations Team Koopa for still being the team with the most coins!" **Alex congratulated.

Team Koopa cheers as their team name is announced.

**"Well, let's begin week TWO! Everyone go to the field to the South and await your challenge! This challenge is for the HAVE/HAVE-NOT positions!"**

Everyone goes to the field again, hoping that their teams will be successful this time. There, they once again met Nastasia.

"Hello, you all seen me last episode," Nastasia stated, "But because of the challenge I put on last week, Alex wants me to host the Have/Have Not challenges. So, I'll see you all more often!"

"Okay!" Dimentio, Mr. L and Mimi cheered.

**~Mimi, Shapeshifter~ **"Me and Nastasia are like BFF's forever. Wait, I just daid Best Friends Forever Forever… But you know what I mean. It can also be Best Friends For Forever… But anyway, Nastasia should, like, cheat and make us HAVES again."

"Today, I want to do a competition. There are four teams, which makes a perfect bracket for a tournament!" Nastasia announced in an excited voice.

"Our team is unequal though!" Starlow pointed out.

"Don't worry, madam, we'll going to fix that problem by only allowing five people on each team. Anyway, are you all ready?"

"YEAH!" all 23 houseguests shouted out in anxiety, all of them ready to get this challenge going on.

"Well, I've been thinking: There's a TON of starving people back in the various regions of the world, and I thought I would do something about it," Nastasia pondered, "So I asked a magician to summon up a magical fruit tree that will produce fruit every second!"

"Ooh," The houseguests oohed.

"You guys may be wondering 'what does this have to do with me?'. Well, I will tell you. The magic comes with a folly; the fruit falls, and there's nothing to catch the fruit. You guys will catch the fruit with a magical basket. Every time a fruit lands in the basket, it will be teleported to the counting area. However, whoever catches a worm will have their whole batch of fruits, so your count will go back to zero. Got it?"

"Okay, so every piece of fruit is worth one point. And catching a worm ruins the whole batch?" Goombella confirmed.

"Yes! Are you all ready?" Nastasia asked.

"YEAH!"

"Then jump into the warp pipe!" Nastasia announced as she heads towards the warp pipe and jumps into it. Team Hero follows her lead, followed by Koopa, Minion, and finally Rude.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Ooh! A challenge outside the Big Brother fields! That means it's going to be magnificent! Well, I guess we'll see in a few seconds. What will Nastasia pull out of her glasses?" Alex asked in suspense.

"Shut up Alex, let me do the challenge," Nastasia teased with a smile on her face.

Alex, catching the joke, also laughed, "Okay, Nastasia, no need to be a **(CENSORED)**! Haha!"

~7~7~7~7~7

The four teams, along with Nastasia, pop out of the warp pipe. They are in a weird, but great, dimension. There, standing before the four teams of Mario characters, is a magnificent tree, full of ripe fruits that appear to be peaches. Surrounding the tree is a huge field of green, lush grass. The tree and the field around it is the only visible thing in this dimension; the whole dimension surrounded by a black and green sky full of little square boxes that constantly shift color.

"Here is the magic realm," Nastasia introduced, "Here, only the great things in life exist. This is the realm where Mary Sues exist. This is the world where no diseases are prevalent, and this is the realm where, finally, hunger in the real world can end. Anyway, Teams Hero, Koopa and Minion: please choose one member of the team to not participate.

The three groups gather around in a circle. Eventually, the teams chose Luma, Clawdia and Goombella to not participate.

"Alright, now, the 20 of you, grab a basket and stand anywhere under the tree. Each fruit is worth 5 coins. The two teams to collect the most fruits, resulting in coins, in 3 minutes will be the HAVES of this week," Nastasia announced.

"Alright!" the 20 of them confirmed.

"ALRIGHT! READY! GET SET! GO!"

Immediately, peaches start falling from the tree, with the 20 characters rushing to collect them. Let's observe their progress one team at a time.

**Team Hero**

"Woo! Caught one!" Peach shouted in joy as she, Rosalina, Mario, Daisy and Yoshi are running around the giant tree, collecting as many peaches as they can. In Yoshi's case, he's preventing himself from eating the rainy fruit.

Mario then observed a section of the tree where the most fruits seem to drop, and runs to that area. The rest of Team Hero follows his lead and goes to that area, where they are catching fruit after fruit after fruit.

"We're doing great guys! Just don't catch a worm please!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"TWO MINUTES LEFT OF THE COMPETITION!"

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"Okay, so we chose this portion of the tree where the peaches seem to drop the most, and we're enjoying all the points we're building up, but unfortunately, Wario decides to come to our area and to be a complete ass."

**Team Rude**

"Wahahahaha!" Wario laughed as he approached the part of the tree team Hero is on, stealing a ton of their peaches, "Peaches for Wario! Losers!"

**~Wario, Treasurer~ **"I don't get why Team hero is so pissy. This is a damn challenge after all, not a **(CENSORED) **party! I'm not crashing anything!"

"Wario, get the **(CENSORED) **out of here!" Peach cursed.

"No, Peach, I'm too busy catching you! How about you get your sweet-loving ass out of here first? This is Wario Land!" Wario challenged.

All of the sudden, Wario catches a worm!

"TEAM RUDE LOST ALL THEIR PEACHES! THEY'RE BACK TO ZERO!" Nastasia announced.

"Thanks a LOT, WARIO! This is all your fault!" Starlow spat at Wario, "You're a **(CENSORED) **disgrace to this team!"

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"I can't believe Wario! Me, Dixie, Pauline and Dark Bowser are busting our asses while Wario's sitting here collecting worms! What's his nerve? He needs to get the hell out of this competition and OUT of the house!"

Wario looks shocked, while all of Team Hero laughed, "Go over to your girlfriend, Wario. She's calling you out!" Daisy cooed.

"Shut up!"

"ONE MINUTE LEFT OF THE COMPETITION!" Nastasia announced.

**Team Minion**

"I think this is a hot spot," Toadette announced to her team. Toad, Mr. L, Dimentio and Mimi immediately rushed over after that announcement. There, their point values seem to accelerate.

"We're doing great! I think!" Dimentio happily announced.

"Yeah, thanks to this hotspot," Toad agreed.

**Team Koopa **

"Look at Team Minion! Let's go over there!" Wendy told the rest of her family, "It looks like a ton more peaches fall in that area!"

However, before they even moved, Bowser accidently catches a worm!

"TEAM KOOPA CAUGHT A WORM! ZERO POINTS FOR THEM!"

**~Wendy, Model~ **"GREAT! We caught a worm! UGH!"

"Okay let's quickly go there! We need points dat da worm took away!" Roy announced.

Team Koopa went over to Team Minion, and started stealing their peaches now!

**~Mimi, Shapeshifter~ **"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! We were here first! And Team Koopa decides to steal all our peaches!"

Minion and Koopa are constantly fighting over who will get the peaches in their hot spot. Before anything gets serious, however, the three minutes end.

"THE THREE MINUTES HAS ENDED! ALL FRUIT PRODUCTION HAS STOPPED! Please put down your baskets and come here to me," Nastasia commanded, "Your fruits are being counted in another dimension. In a few minutes, your results will come back to you. Please go back to the Big Brother house. Use this warp pipe."

Nastasia points to the designated warp pipe, then she jumps into another warp pipe. Goombella, Clawdia and Luma go back to their designated teams as the four teams jump into the warp pipe Nastasia pointed at. They end up back at the Big Brother house. Being silly, the four teams all race each other to the lobby, where they await the results. Needless to say, Team Minion won, while Team Koopa was the most competitive in the race.

The teams sit and wait, starting small talk every now and then, until Wario decides to thrash on Team Hero yet again.

"Yeah, Team Rude would have won if Team HERO wasn't being **(CENSORED)**!" Wario spat.

"Shut up, you huge chunk of lard! You're freaking useless!" Mario seethed.

"Wario, please man, you caught that damn worm," Starlow pointed out, actually defending Team Hero for once.

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"I can't believe Wario right now! He's making our team look TERRIBLE! And he SUCKS AT EVERYTHING, INCLUDING LIFE!"

"I STILL TRIED, DIDN'T I?! I DON'T JUST SIT IN ONE PLACE FREAKING COLLECTING A PEACH!" Wario shouted.

"… That was the point of the competition, Wario," Daisy stated as she shook her head.

Before Wario can reply to Daisy, Nastasia walks into the lobby of the Big Brother house. Nastasia is holding an envelope in her hand, the same envelope that will determine the fate of the four teams for the next week. Nastasia stands in front of the characters, and slowly opens up the letters.

"Here are the results from the challenge," Nastasia announced.

**Team HERO: 120 peaches = 600 coins: HAVES**

**Team KOOPA: 41 peaches = 205 coins: HAVE NOTS**

**Team RUDE: 59 peaches = 295 coins: HAVE NOTS**

**Team MINION: 152 peaches = 760 coins: HAVES**

"CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING THE TWO HAVE TEAMS, HERO AND MINION!" Nastasia announced.

Team Hero and Team Minion start screaming in happiness, while Team Koopa and Team Rude start grumbling once again.

"Great, we're screwed," Bowser mumbled.

"Congratulations to all of you! And thank you for helping us feed hungry people all over the world!" Nastasia thanked, "Let me add the coins to your coffers."

**COFFERS:**

**Team HERO: 483 + 600 = 1,083**

**Team KOOPA: 598 + 205 = 803 **

**Team RUDE: 389 + 295 = 684**

**Team MINION: 505 + 760 = 1,265 **

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"There you have it! The HAVES/HAVE NOTS of WEEK 2!" Alex announced, "Let's go to the HAVES, who are currently unpacking their belongings into their two separate HAVE rooms."

~7~7~7~7~7

"This is so exciting!" Peach shrieked in happiness, "GUYS! We get real food! And we get access to the Jacuzzi!"

"We had access to the Jacuzzi when we were HAVE NOTS. They don't really enforce the Jacuzzi rule as much as they do the warm showers and good-tasting food," Yoshi informed.

"We found a loophole, eh?" Mario inquired.

"Pretty much."

Meanwhile, Peach and Daisy are looking around the room, "I think this was Team Koopa's room," Daisy concluded as she pointed towards a part of the wall.

Peach saw that part of the wall, which has writings on it. The writing says 'I love Peach' on it, "Yeah, it totally was. I know that handwriting. When does Bowser give up?"

"Bowser only been defeated in his castle, on a random field, in space and in the sky… So, mmm, probably never," Daisy thought, her sentence containing hints of sarcasm.

Peach laughed as she begins to unpack her things, not muttering a single word after Daisy's utterance. On the other side of the room, Mario, Rosalina, Yoshi and Luma are stuffing their clothes into various dressers, and hanging up their nicer clothes in the provided closets.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, with the HAVE NOTS:

"We get the area closest to the door!" Bowser hollered out to Team Rude, "So don't steal that area!"

"Who are you to be in all command?" Wario said snottily, "We do what we want okay?"

"Haha," Roy laughed, "We saw dat; you guys are HAVE NOTs for da second week in da row. Failures!"

Dark Bowser glared at Roy, "HEY! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A KID! You shut the hell up and sit down!"

"You guys are worse than Team Hero," Pauline rolled her eyes, "You guys never shut up!"

"Okay, you ugly little girl, no matter why Mario ditched you! You're as ugly as a rat's ass!" Wendy spat, "Go back to Earth dimwit."

"Go back into your cave, retarded lizard," Pauline snapped back.

"I AM NOT A RETARDED LIZARD! I'M A KOOPA, AND IM NOT RETARDED. OKAY?!" Wendy screeched, "And YOU better run away or that ugly ass nose of yours is going to get cracked!"

"Guys, calm down," Larry tried to mediate the two teams, "You guys are so annoying and loud right now."

"Lay off my team, **(CENSORED)**!" Wario spat at Larry, "You get in that **(CENSORED) **corner and mind your own **(CENSORED) **business!"

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"Alright, I'm pissed off. Nobody messes with my family."

"WARIO! LAY OFF MY TEAM OR I'LL MAKE YOU PINKER DAN MY SHELL! **(CENSORED)!**" Roy yelled at Wario, "Pauline! You're so ugly, even Donkey Kong didn't kiss you in dat arcade game! Okay! He didn't want your nasty ass lips on his face! And DARK BOWSER! You're a phony version of my dad! My dad has more success than YOU! And dat's sad to say! So YOU ALL MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS and get off my team's! Okay?!"

Wario, Pauline and Dark Bowser sat there in silence. The other two quiet members of Team Rude, Dixie and Starlow, are simply laying on their beds, having a little giggling fit every time a funny insult was said. On the other side of the room, Ludwig and Clawdia sat on their beds, facepalming themselves that this will be their unfortunate week.

"I miss last week," Ludwig cried.

"Tell me about it," Clawdia sighed, "I miss the HoH room."

"I miss being by ourselves," Wendy yawned as she pulls out her nail filer and starts filing her claws.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Ooh, Team Koopa and Team Rude will have a long week ahead of them. Tomorrow, one of these HAVE NOTS may be lucky to become the Head of Household! Who will it be! Stay tuned to MARIO BIG BROTHER!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**DAY 9 (Week 2, day 2)**

Every character is upstairs making their breakfasts. Team Hero and Minion are enjoying Pancakes and bacon, except Rosalina who preferred just cereal, while Team Koopa and Team Rude are 'enjoying' their pureed spinach, carrots and beets. However, Wario and Dark Bowser are running late.

"This stuff looks like **(CENSORED)!**" Wendy cried, "I want lobster!"

"Lobster for breakfast?" Starlow questioned, "Who does that?"

"Me, obviously!" Wendy shouted back, "And where's Wario and Dark Bowser?"

"Probably being losers back in our bedroom. But whatever," Starlow sighed as she drank more of her pureed meal. Suddenly, she pounded the cup containing the pureed food HARD on the table, with a bunch of the food flying out of the cup, "I'm so SICK of drinking my meals! It's making me so WEAK!"

Wendy, shocked by the sudden behavior of Starlow, immediately stood up and runs to the other side of the room. As Wendy did this, the television turned on, and Alex is broadcasted on the television.

**"Hello, houseguests!" **Alex greeted them as their attention immediately turned to Alex, **"How are you all?!"**

Some houseguests scream with joy, mainly Team Hero and the Mario supporters of Team Minion, while the others, mainly Team Koopa, Team Rude, and the evil supporters of Team Minion groan.

**"Well, it's that time of the week again! One of you 23 houseguests will be the next HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD!" **Alex announced in happiness. However, unlike a few seconds ago, everyone starts cheering, **"Everyone let's go to the field to the south!"**

As Alex disconnects from the television, the 23 characters sprint out to the field, where they once again see Morton.

"Hey," Morton greeted, "Last week, if you remember, we tested knowledge. This week, I want to test endurance. To do that, everyone please jump into the silver warp pipe by me."

The 23 characters eyed the silver warp pipe suspiciously. Usually when a warp pipe is not green, dangerous conditions lie ahead. But, wanting the power that comes with being the HoH, each houseguest jumps into the pipe anyway. At the other end, the characters see a cold, harsh landscape somewhere in the arctic, along with a shack. It's also currently snowing, yet sunny at the same time. The characters walk into the shack, where they see Morton.

"See what I mean by endurance? Anyway, the challenge is to see who can stay out in the cold the longest. Thanks for it snowing, the lack of wind, and the sun being out, the air outside actually feels warmer than it is."

**~Bowser, King~ **"Okay, this challenge that he's announcing… I don't know about this. I'm used to the hotter temperatures that Dark Land offers because of the geothermal activity over there… I'm not sure how much cold I can endure."

**~Dixie, Fruit Deliverer~ **"Well, I'm hairier than everyone here, so I have an advantage… Right?"

"Alright," Morton continued, "The Sun will last until the last 16 characters are remaining. After then, it will be dark. Wind, which will bring big wind chill values, will kick up once the last 8 people are remaining. To forfeit, just enter the shack! Are you all ready?"

"Um, sure," The teams confirmed.

"Coin values will be 5 coins per person per team. Coins will not be given out for partial minutes. The PERSON with the largest amount of coins from this challenge will win the HoH position!"

"Okay," The teams reluctantly agreed as they step out into the sunny, but snowy, arctic scene.

"READY! GET SET! GO!"

The timer starts, with all 23 characters soaking in the Sun.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"This Sun… I need to soak in all its heat before it disappears…"

Toadette, Toad, Larry and Ludwig are all laying on the ground, just relaxing themselves as best as they can.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"I'm laying down on the ground because I have a larger surface area for the Sun to strike, varming me much more efficiently zan just standing up. Plus, the snow below me is a better insulator zan zis bitter-cold air."

Suddenly, the sound of the shack down opening is heard, the old shack's door creaking so loud.

"DAISY, CLAWDIA, WENDY, PAULINE AND DIMENTIO ALL FORFEIT AFTER FOUR MINUTES! Each are rewarded 20 coins for their team's coffer! There are 18 characters left!" Morton announced.

**~Larry, Botanist~ **"I took this wilderness survival class, and I'm trying to apply all the techniques I learned into this challenge. I just need to find a place in the landscape that has a ton of snow…"

"Look! Larry's walking a bit away from the shack! What's his intention?" Morton announced, "Remember he's our sneakiest contestant on the show right now."

In the distance, Wario and Dark Bowser begin laughing as both of them enter the shack, each of them earning 40 coins. Suddenly, the Sun disappears!

"The Sun disappeared; it is nighttime! Temperatures have plunged, and there's only 16 of you guys left!" Morton announced.

Indeed, the temperatures feel much colder to the characters. Peach starts shivering already.

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"I don't want to risk my well-being on this challenge. I don't think I'm going to succeed any more, so I just decided to quit."

"BOTH PEACH AND BOWSER FORFEITED AFTER TEN MINUTES! Both of them earned 50 coins for their team!" Morton once again announced, "14 of you left!"

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"Of course Bowser surrenders right after I do. Gross bastard."

Meanwhile, Ludwig is still lying on the ground, trying- But failing- to fall asleep.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ "**My strategy for this challenge is to just relax as much as I can laying down on the snow. So far, it's vorking pretty vell."

In the distance, Toadette, Toad, Mimi, Mr. L, Roy and Mario all forfeit.

"Each of them earned 70 points for staying out there for 14 minutes!" Morton announced.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped even more, and extremely high winds kick up, resulting in basically a whiteout.

"THERE ARE ONLY 8 OF YOU LEFT!" Morton announced, "Let the real chaos begin!"

**~Larry, Botanist~ **"Time for game time!"

Larry is digging in the snow, then sticks his body into the hole, covering up everything, except for his head, in the snow.

"Ahh, Survival of the fittest, hmm?" Larry said to himself as he relaxes in his snow blanket.

Meanwhile, the other characters are not doing that good. Starlow and Dixie are huddling together, trying to preserve their body heat. Ludwig, by now, is in a fetal position, no longer wanting all his surface area to be exposed to the wind. Goombella has absolutely no natural defense, so she decides to call it quits.

**~Goombella, Archaeologist~ "Oh my gosh! This place is worse than Fahr Outpost!"**

"Goombella has earned 85 coins for staying out in the field for 17 minutes!" Morton announced, "All of TEAM MINION have forfeit! Yoshi, Rosalina, Luma, Larry, Ludwig, Starlow and Dixie are left in this challenge!"

Rosalina and Luma, who both heard this, continued to huddle together, "C'mon, Luma, we been through colder in Space. I think," Rosalina informed.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"You all have seen the competitors outside, but what about the people inside?" Alex asked, "Well, let's bring our cameramen in there and see what's going on!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"All of our team is in here," Toad muttered.

"Yeah, that challenge's hard!" Toadette grumbled, "Maybe next challenge! After all, we are HAVES now!"

Daisy walks over to Toad and Toadette, "That challenge was hard, wasn't it?" The flower princess asked the two fungi.

The both of them nodded, "Too tough for us, haha," Toadette laughed.

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"Okay, so Toad, Toadette and I are enjoying the little conversation we are having. Then, all of the sudden, Wario comes up to us with his little **(CENSORED) **buddy and starts acting like a jerk to us."

"Aww, look at these wimps!" Wario pointed as both he and Dark Bowser laughed.

"Wimp?" Daisy asked as she put both her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, you two are wimps also! You both are still not out there!"

"Naw, we just didn't want to be out there with crying wimps," Dark Bowser replied.

"Whatever, you two morons. You both are failures to your team," Daisy fired back.

"Leave her alone, **(CENSORED)!**" Toadette shot at both Wario and Daisy.

**~Toadette, Chief Justice~ **"I really hate Wario. I really do. He needs to be eliminated. Then again, I hate everyone on Team Rude; well I guess Starlow and Dixie are nicer than they were… But still that can be a setup."

"Wow, such a dirty mouth for possibly the most powerful person in the Mushroom Kingdom," Wario smiled, "Sounds like someone had a Dollop of Daisy!"

Both Wario and Dark Bowser laugh at the joke they made. Meanwhile, Daisy still has her hands on her hips.

"Very funny, Wario. Not only do you tell jokes, but you are a joke. You're a complete joke," Daisy fumed.

"Whatever, you two are a waste of my time. Let's go, Dark Bowser," Wario forfeited as he and his buddy dismiss themselves from the two fuming females.

All of the sudden, Dixie and Starlow walk into the lodge, icicles hanging off of them.

"ALL OF TEAM RUDE HAS FORFEITED! Starlow and Dixie got 100 coins for staying outside for 20 minutes!" Morton announced.

~7~7~7~7~7

Outside, just Yoshi, Rosalina, Luma, Larry and Ludwig remain.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"Oh my gosh, it's freezing out here! But… I need to keep being strong…"

Meanwhile with Yoshi…

"Brr, Yoshi cold!" Yoshi cried out, "Yoshi no like this!"

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"Now I'm starting to talk like how I did in the cartoons. This cold isn't good for me. I'm a HAVE, so if I surrender, I'll still be safe. And unlike the HoH, my actions won't affect my position next week as much."

As Yoshi walks towards the shack, he sees a blue Ludwig, "MORTON! COME HERE!" Yoshi screamed.

Morton rushes over to Yoshi's location, where he sees Ludwig, "Oh no! Koopas are some of the only species that turn blue when they're cold! When Koopas turn blue, that's a sign of hypothermia. Medics! Come here!"

The medics come over and pick up Ludwig, then carries him back to a hospital.

"Ludwig will still be in the game, but he will not be participating until he gets better," Morton informed, but both you and Ludwig will get 125 coins for your team, Yoshi!"

"Yay!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Ludwig's been sent to the hospital! He should be fine later today though. But anyway, let's go to the shack again for reactions!" Alex announced.

~7~7~7~7~7

"WHAT? Ludwig's in the hospital?!" Bowser asked in a shocked voice.

"And he still got coins from the competition?" Pauline asked, "That's not fair!"

"You should have thought of doing that, Pauline," Daisy said, "There's no rule saying you can't do that."

"Ooh! I hope he gets better!" Wendy replied, a little worried, "Not only do we need him in his game, but he's my oldest brother…"

"He should be fine," Clawdia comforted, "He's in the nice, warm hospital now."

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"There's the reactions!" Alex concluded, "Back to you Morton!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Thanks Alex! Anyway, we have 3 remaining houseguests out there! Let's see how they're doing."

Rosalina and Luma are both huddling together, trying desperately to share their body heat; Rosalina is now in a fetal position, holding Luma between her chest and her legs. Meanwhile, Larry is laying down surrounded by snow.

"Larry's using a snow blanket to shield himself from the wind and to insulate himself!" Morton wowed, "That's smart!"

About five minutes has passed since the incident involving Ludwig, and Rosalina finally passed out from the cold, holding- or rather strangling- Luma in her hands.

"EEEEEEEK! HELP ME!" Luma cried out in pain and agony as she's being squeezed by her passed out 'mother'.

"These people really want the HoH… Medics, take away both of them. Luma's probably having serious injuries from being squeezed," Morton sighed.

The medics come and take away both Rosalina and Luma on a stretcher, "Both of them earned 150 coins! LARRY'S THE NEW HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD, AS HE EARNED 155 COINS! Now, let me deposit the coins into each team."

**TEAMS:**

**Team HERO:** **1,083 + 20 + 50 +70 +125 + 150 + 150 = 1,648**

**Team KOOPA**: **803 + 20 + 20 + 50 + 70 + 125 + 155 = 1,243**

**Team RUDE:** **684 + 20 + 40 + 40 + 100 + 100 = 984**

**Team MINION**: **1,265 + 20 + 70 + 70 + 70 + 70 + 85 = 1,650**

**~Larry, Head of Household~ **"Yes! I'm the new Head of Household! I think I know what my plan will be too!"

"Congratulations Larry!" Morton congratulated as he handed Larry a key to the HoH hallway and to the HoH room, "You are the Week 2 HoH!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Now, this challenge brought 3 people to the hospital. Let's look at their conditions as the rest of the characters arrive to the house. Do you think this challenge was too much, or do you think it's a perfect endurance competition? Feel free to review your thoughts!" Alex announced, but this time she was in the Big Brother house, instead of her Location X place. She also appears to be holding in a ton of anger…

~7~7~7~7~7

"Urghhhh," Ludwig muttered, "Vhere am I at?"

"You're in the hospital, sir," A medic told Ludwig. Suddenly, Ludwig bolted up.

"VHAT?! I zhould ve at ze Veeg Vrozzer zouse!" Ludwig panicked, his accent becoming stronger.

"Sir, you're not eliminated; you're still in. But you need to stay in here until we are sure that you're medically in a good condition."

"Okay… I need zis hospital food anyhow," Ludwig calmed down once again as he laid down on his hospital bed.

By Ludwig laid Rosalina and Luma. Earlier, Rosalina had a similar reaction to Ludwig, but she's now asleep. Luma, however, has a few scrapes and bruises.

"Luma, you're free to go, the MRI came back and it shows that nothing in your body is broken," the medic informed.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Yes, Luma's back in the game!" Alex announced happily, "And the 20 other contestants are back from the challenge! Time for me to yell at one of them!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Woo, good job Larry!" Wendy smiled, "Make sure to make the right decisions!"

"Of course, Wendy," Larry promised.

**~Wendy, Model~ **"Larry may look confident on the outside, but I think he's nervous on the inside. Why? Because we are HAVE NOTS. Larry is considered a HAVE now because of his HoH position, but the rest of our team are HAVE NOTS. That means Larry needs to nominate one of us."

"Well, I guess we should just relax now-"

**"ROY KOOPA!" **Alex shouted as she stepped up in front of the group of 20 people.

"Oh! Alex! Hey!" Roy nervously stated.

**"Hold on to your cute greetings, Roy,"** Alex spat, **"But would you care to explain THIS to me, Roy?"**

Alex, who is fuming, is holding up two baggies. One of them has green stuff in it, the other baggie has white powder in it. Both of the baggies also contain lighters.

**"THESE are NOT allowed in MY house!"**

"Umm… Those aren't mine," Roy stated.

**"Then why are THESE in YOUR belongings, Roy?" **Alex fumed.

"I don't know! Okay! Maybe someone put them in my stuff!" Roy accused.

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"I can't believe dis is happening! Dose aren't my drugs! I don't even do drugs! I'm against dem! Drugs are bad for you!"

"Buuuusted!" Wario and Dark Bowser both laughed, "Roy the druggie!"

"I DON'T DO DRUGS!" Roy shouted, "I'M AGAINST THEM!"

"Yeah yeah, don't lie, Roy. You're caught red-handed!" Dark Bowser laughed, "Alex, evict Roy! He's a druggie!"

**"We will do an investigation on this matter. Until we are sure, Roy, I'm putting you in the suspension room," **Alex stated as Roy followed her, **"Larry, open the HoH hallway, please."**

Larry opens the door to the hallway. Alex and Roy step in, eventually walking to the second door on the left side of the hallway. Alex opens the second door on the left with a key she pulls out of her pocket. Inside, a ton of televisions with sports, the News, reality shows and cooking shows are seen. Weights and exercise equipment are all over the place, along with a kitchen stocked up with reheatable meals, and there's even a computer with music playing. The best thing: in the corner is a giant, king-sized bed.

**"Here's where you stay until we finalize our investigation," **Alex said.

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"… Are you serious?! This is really called the SUSPENSION ROOM?! THIS IS FREAKING HEAVEN!"

"Ooh okay!" Roy said eagerly.

**"Psst, I know the drugs are not yours, Roy,**" Alex whispered, **"I just need to take action because the producers told me to. I promise I will keep you safe. Plus, you are immune from being nominated by Larry because of the possibility of you being kicked off. But, as I said, I will be on your side."**

"Thanks a lot Alex!" Roy smiled as he immediately went over to the weights.

Alex smiled as she locks Roy into the room, and walks down the HoH hallway, closing the door as she enters the lobby.

**"Let that be a demonstration of NOT breaking the rules here!" **Alex fumed as she walked over to a mysterious warp pipe that suddenly appeared and jumped into it. The warp pipe immediately disappeared.

"Woo, remind me not to break the rules here!" Bowser squeaked, "Anyway, time to go to the HOT TUB!"

After Bowser announced that, all the characters, except for Larry, went to the pool.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Do you think Roy will be fine?" Wendy asked Peach, Daisy, Clawdia, Toadette and Goombella, who are all sunbathing by each other.

"He'll be fine," Peach replied, "It's not like him to bring those contents into the house."

"He wants to do anything for people to quit doing drugs. He got one of his friends, who was addicted, help. It's definitely not him. He's probably being framed by characters in this game," Clawdia added.

"Okay," Wendy sighed as she pulled down her sunglasses to cover her eyes, "I'm just worried. I don't want our team breaking up so early."

"Don't worry girl," Toadette comforted, "Who do you guys share your room with?"

"Team Rude, who are also HAVE NOTS," Wendy replied.

"Ahh, I see the point Toadette's bringing out. That means, Team Rude has access to all of your stuff! If those drugs aren't Roy's, then they could be one of Team Rude's!" Goombella put together the pieces.

The six characters sat up for a moment, gazing at Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Dark Bowser and Pauline. Suddenly, Wendy bolted up, her index finger pointing high in the air.

"I GOT IT!"

**~Wendy, Model~ **"I may have figured out who framed Roy!"

"You know who did it?!" Daisy gasped, "Who?!"

Wendy laid back down on her blanket as she begins telling her story, "Well, yesterday, when we were getting unpacked, we had a huge argument against Team Rude. Starlow and Dixie, surprisingly, didn't participate, so I'm thinking those two are innocent. Plus, Star Spirits are NOT allowed to be on any mind-altering chemicals, so it DEFINITELY isn't Starlow. Dixie probably wants to follow that example, since they're tight-knit friends. That leaves Pauline, Dark Bowser and Wario."

"So one of those three did it?" Toadette pondered, "Is it possible that Starlow and Dixie just brought the drugs here and put them in Roy's stuff?"

Wendy turned to the pink mushroom, "it's possible that those two did, but if they did, it will be in either my stuff, Clawdia's stuff, or one of Team Hero's. Roy's stuff is the last place they would put it, since Roy rarely even communicated with them."

"Pauline, Dark Bowser and Wario. Can you eliminate one of those people?" Peach asked in curiosity.

"Actually, I think I can throw out Pauline. This is why."

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

**Anything said by present-day Wendy will be bolded.**

**"Okay, so we were all hanging out in Clawdia's room when she was the Head of Household last week. This took place the day before the Power of Veto competition. So, on Day 3."**

"Thank you honey! It is great that yo-"

Before Clawdia can finish her thanking, she sees Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser in the lobby, looking as if they are talking to each other. The characters are being broadcasted on a giant television screen, which is connected to the many cameras scattered across the house.

"What are they doing?" Wendy questioned as the rest of the Koopas shook their heads.

"They're probably planning something, but I don't have access to sounds in the house. Just the camera," Clawdia shrugged.

**"They were planning something. I know they were. Otherwise, they would plan it among their team outside also. But the girls in Team Rude didn't even know about this."**

"I can spy on them real quick-" Larry started to say, but halted when Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser suddenly starts dancing. Clawdia and Wendy start giggling while the males just stare.

"Oh, hell naw, we can dance better den dat," Roy muttered as he stood up and started walking towards the door. However, Clawdia calls him back, "Okay okay, fine, I'll prove to them later!"

**"The dancing was just to throw us off. If they didn't do anything surprising, they would immediately be classified as suspicious, in case someone was spying on them."**

"Good. Roy, get some sleep; you have a competition to attend to tomorrow," Clawdia commanded, "I can survive on five hours of sleep but I know how you are Roy."

Roy's face is full of confusion, "First you tell me NOT to leave the room, now you're telling me TO leave?"

"… Okay you can leave then…" Clawdia slowly replied.

Roy does a thumbs up sign as he walks towards the door once again, this time successfully leaving. Clawdia, Bowser and the Koopalings continue to look at the monitor, eventually seeing Roy in the lobby. As Wario, Waluigi and Dark Bowser saw Roy, they scurried to the east side of the lobby, eventually entering their HAVE-NOT they share with Team Hero.

**"They immediately avoided Roy, because their plan involves him. They consider him to be a big threat in this game. Seeing the PoV contest the next day on the television, their hunches have been proven true."**

"… Those three are up to something sneaky," Clawdia replied, intrigued into the scene.

**"Sneaky it is, Oh man, sneaky it is. Not only will Roy be framed with this plan, but Roy will immediately be kicked off this show because of the drugs they will stuff in his belongings."**

"Not much they can do," Bowser mentioned, "They haven't been chosen for the Power of Veto contest."

**"And we didn't know their plan will include ILLEGAL tactics. We thought it was legal ones, such as dealing with the PoV medallion."**

"Dad, they were out in the lobby… They wanted to get away from the other players! They're most likely planning a strategy!" Larry informed.

"Guys, be careful around them," Clawdia warned, "They may have tricks up their sleeves. After all, besides Larry here, those three are the sneakiest players here."

Larry nodded, "No worries; I will not let a fatty, an anorexic and an imposter be sneaky!"

**=== END FLASHBACK ===**

"And Larry's now the Head of Household. We didn't know at that time, but that scene was prophetic. They will be ousted during Larry's HoH time, so Larry's promise will remain valid," Wendy concluded.

"Wow! That's awesome, Wendy!" Toadette gasped, "You most likely solved this case! Roy'll be in the game soon!"

"Oh, and another piece of evidence," Wendy added, "We share a room with both Wario and Dark Bowser, as you know, and this morning, I asked Starlow where they were. She said both of them were in our room, alone. I know they were alone; all Team Koopa and all the girls from Team Rude were eating. That time is when they probably put the drugs in Roy's belongings!"

As Wendy finished briefing her evidence, Peach, Daisy, Clawdia, Toadette and Goombella immediately started clapping. "Well done, girl! We need to tell Alex about this!" Goombella immediately stated as the six of them rush off towards the Big Brother house.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

Alex, instead of being her regular, smiling self, looks pretty upset.

"Great, I think these six houseguests want me. Time to make my appearance to them. Meanwhile, let's go to Larry and his experience in the HoH room."

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry opens the door on the north wall of the lobby, and pushes hard on the door. As he explores the luxurious hallway, he passes several doors. One door has various metal and rap songs coming out of it.

"Must be Roy's temporary suspension room," Larry simply stated as he walks to the end of the hallway, a door that says "HoH" on it. He unlocks the door, then opens up the door, exposing the luxurious room he has seen before. This time, however, it's his!

Larry immediately sees the basket, full of guavas and a letter from one of his friends.

"Awesome! Guavas! I never have any of these ever since I taken over Grass Land, because guavas don't grow in Dark Land! Plus guavas are hard to ship."

A guava in hand, Larry opens up the letter and read it.

_Dear Larry,_

_Congratulations on getting Head of Household on Big Brother! I knew you will get to this position eventually because of your sneakiness!_

_Anyway, I hope everything's going well with you! Make sure you always make good decisions, whether in the game or in real life. I just wish I did; I screwed my life up so much._

_Don't feel bad for me, that's not the point of this letter. I'm just glad you're one of my friends, and I learn a lot from you. I always thank God for you, because you're probably one of the only people who's more curious than me! Haha! _

_Anyway, the game of Big Brother you're in. NEVER give up, and NEVER put 100 percent of your trust in anyone, because they WILL backstab you eventually. But you're the famous Larry Koopa; you know that already._

_Okay, I'm basically rambling now, but this game is a great lesson in life. The moral of Big Brother is to NEVER do something that you will regret; bad actions on here tend to lead to evictions. ALWAYS make sure you backstab someone at the right moment, or else you will be gone in a flash._

_Miss you!_

_Elizabeth_

Larry ponders over the letter for a little bit. Elizabeth… Well she… Let's just drop that subject.

**~Larry, Head of Household~ **"I'm so glad she still keeps in contact with me. We had… a few disagreements during the sixteen years we knew each other. Yeah, we basically knew each other from birth. I'm just glad those disagreements didn't completely break our friendship apart."

Larry carefully folds the letter back up, and shoves it back into the envelope. Instead of putting the envelope back in the basket, the blue-haired sneaky spy instead grabs a pen and starts writing names on it.

"Nominations. I think I have an idea for Team Rude, But I'm still not sure about Team Koopa. My team…" Larry kept thinking to himself, hoping an inspiring thought comes into his head. Finally, he got one, "I just know who to pick for both teams! I have to choose this person in my team to keep all of us alive. The Rude nominee will most likely be voted off."

~7~7~7~7~7

"Today's a great day, isn't it?" Pauline yawned as she, Starlow and Dixie sunbathed, away from the girls in Koopa, Hero and Minion.

"Totally," Starlow agreed, "So, how do you like being roomies with Team Koopa?"

"I hate it!" Pauline shouted, "They're all so RUDE! Worse, one of those lizard freaks is the HoH!"

"Why do you hate them?" Dixie asked innocently.

"They're rude, as I said! Roy, who got suspended, called me a rat's ass! And Koopas are so ugly!"

"Like she knows what's pretty and what's not," Starlow whispered to Dixie, "She dated Mario!"

Both Starlow and Dixie start giggling as Pauline expresses a confused face.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"What are those two laughing at? I feel like I'm being betrayed by my own team… The guys are plain asses, while Starlow and Dixie are gossiping about me."

"How about being kidnapped by my friend's dad?" Dixie asked, referring to the first Donkey Kong, rumored to actually be Cranky Kong in that arcade game, not Donkey Kong.

"It was terrible! His lips are so weird whenever he kissed me!"

"Pauline, quit lying. He didn't kiss you! Nobody will kiss you!" Dixie stated as both she and Starlow start laughing.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"Alright, I'm sick of this. I'm being singled out by these two! I'm trying to be nice to them, but the two **(CENSORED)s **are still being asses to me!"

"Whatever, Dixie, let's go in the hot tub," Starlow muttered as both she and Dixie joined the evil side of Team Minion.

Pauline, meanwhile, starts glaring at the two, "I hate you both, so much. I will have my revenge! You just wait!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"… Eight… Nine… Ten! Woo!" Roy counted, as he puts down two 100 pound dumbbells on the floor by him, "What a workout!"

The bald, pink-headed Koopaling heads towards the computer and turns down the music a little bit. Then, he sees if he can access the Internet. Unfortunately, he gets a popup asking for a password. As Roy begins typing in random words, Alex's face appears on the screen, with Wendy, Clawdia, Goombella, Toadette, Peach and Daisy in the background.

**"Roy, remember, you will stay isolated from the real world. I only kept the televisions here because the televisions broadcast to you. You cannot broadcast to anyone through the television. So, sorry Roy."**

"Aww, **(CENSORED)!**" Roy cursed.

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"I don't care, I still got a great workout in. The first time in over a week. I swear, by the time I'm done with this competition, I will look like Iggy!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Can we leave, doctor?" Rosalina asked as both she and Ludwig laid on the hospital bed. Sitting in a chair, by Rosalina's hospital bed, is Luma, waiting for her 'mother' to get better.

"Can ve please? I feel much better," Ludwig agreed, even though he still seems a little disorientated.

"Your hypothermia has been treated," the doctor told both of them, "However, you two are still disorientated due to extreme cold. That should go away by tomorrow, so I'm keeping you both here until then."

Both Rosalina and Ludwig groan, despite them being happy, in Ludwig's case, that the hospital has real food.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"Not only do I get a break from the game, but I get real food! This is awesome!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"And that's why we think it's them," Wendy concluded as she, Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Goombella and Clawdia talked to Alex.

**"Wendy, I completely agree with you. I watched them have their little conspiracy. I even have access to the microphones so I can hear what they say. For the bedrooms, I can also spy in there."**

"What?! You have cameras in the bedrooms?!" Clawdia panicked.

**"We have cameras everywhere except in the bathrooms. That's why you're instructed to change in the bathroom. Hell, even do something illegal in the bathroom; we'll never know," Alex informed.**

"Oh," Toadette sighed in relief, "If there were cameras in the bathrooms, that would be against the Everyone Needs Privacy In The Bathroom Act."

**"Is that a real act, Toadette?"**

"The silly people who draft the bill tried to get Peach to sign it into law. Unfortunately, it didn't pass, as it was too related to another act. I forgot which one, but it's actually that act that prevents cameras in bathrooms," Toadette informed.

**~Toadette, Chief Justice~ **"The first time I forgot the name of an act! Oh my gosh, I'm a failure! Oh well, the Big Brother house isn't even in the Mushroom Kingdom, I don't think."

**"Nice to know. Anyway, thank you all for watching this episode of BIG BROTHER! We will see you all next time, where we do the PoV contest, this drug scandal will finally be settled, and the second eviction of the season will occur! See ya next time!"**

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Ooh, we got a conflict occurring! **

**Anyway, to you Americans: Happy Independence Day! This is the 237th year of this country, but celebrate responsibly. Don't cause wildfires from the fireworks! Haha!**

**TO you non-Americans: Happy… 4th of July!**


	6. Days 10-14: Food comp, Nomination, Evict

**A/N: I forgot to spell check this chapter so I fixed about four to five typos on here.**

**CHAPTER 6**

~7~7~7~7~7

**TEAMS:**

**Team HERO:** Mario, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma: **1,648**

**Team KOOPA:** Larry, Roy, Clawdia, Ludwig, Wendy, Bowser: **1,243**

**Team RUDE:** Pauline, Starlow, Dixie, Wario, Dark Bowser: **984**

**Team MINION**: Toad, Toadette, Goombella, Mr. L, Dimentio, Mimi: **1,650**

**ELIMINATED: **Waluigi

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of BIG BROTHER!" Alex greeted as she begins walking around her location, "Last episode, Team Hero and Team Minion earned the HAVE position, and Larry won the title of Head of Household! Also, last episode, a drug scandal involving Roy was unearthed, yet he claims the drugs are not his. Is he really innocent, or did he lie in front of me and the 19 other houseguests there at a time?"

Alex continues to walk down a random set of steps as she continues announcing.

"Also, the conditions of Ludwig and Rosalina will be revealed this episode. And, concerning the drug scandal, the offending houseguest or houseguests will be kicked off this show. Who will it be? You will only find out on this episode of BIG BROTHER!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**Day 10 (Week 2 Day 3)**

The Big Brother house is lively, as usual, with all the girls in the game in the hot tub while all the guys (Except Roy) are at the pool. Let's go over to the girls, who seem to be having a good time.

"I hope Alex considers it," Wendy hoped, "Those two are the ones who really did it!"

"She will," Peach comforted, "This is the Big Brother house for goodness sake. There's cameras and microphones everywhere."

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Starlow asked with curiosity.

**~Wendy, Model~ **"Oh yeah, Starlow, along with Dixie and Mimi, doesn't know the story!"

"Well, Starlow, we're thinking that Wario and Dark Bowser are the ones with the drugs, not Roy. They framed him," Wendy stated. She then told the whole story to Starlow, Pauline and Dixie. Starlow immediately begins laughing.

"Awhahahaha! Wow! That doesn't surprise me at all! Those two are sneaky little **(CENSORED)** freaks who need to be eliminated. I hope it's them."

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"I'm siding with Wendy and the others on this one. I really want Wario and Dark Bowser gone. Both of them are disgraces to our team. And I really don't like Pauline; I hope Larry nominates her for eviction. Dixie and I are all Team Rude needs."

"You knew all along?" Wendy asked.

"Not directly, no. But Wario, Dark Bowser, and when he was here, Waluigi, those three always met up in secret. It got me suspicious, so I wanted those three gone before they backstab me or something," Starlow explained, "So yes, I agree with your reasoning that it was those two."

"Me too," Dixie agreed.

Toadette smiled, "I'm glad you two agreed with Wendy's reasoning. Roy should not be falsely accused. As you know, I'm the most powerful person in the Mushroom Kingdom's judiciary system, and even I can get blinded by false evidence in certain cases. But, unless Wario and Dark Bowser has O.J. Simpson's lawyer, all the solid, hard evidence will get them out of this game."

"Yeah," Starlow smiled as she looked at Wario and Dark Bowser, absolutely relieved that those two disgraces will be sent home soon, "I just can't wait!"

Pauline, during this time, remained quiet, just soaking in the toasty hot tub.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"Great. Starlow and Dixie basically formed a little alliance with all the other girls in this game. And I'm the one that's basically the black sheep. They freaking isolate me; I'm on their team for God's sake! I should be trusted by them!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Roy is still in the suspension room, watching some sports.

"Man, let's see what I missed from da 10 days being here," Roy pondered as he browsed through the channels.

Except this is the summertime. The only major sport playing in the summer is baseball; Hockey ended weeks before, football begins in the fall while basketball starts in the winter. However, he has the choice of watching baseball, NASCAR, or golf.

"Ehh, okay, let's go with baseball," Roy quickly made his decision, "Golf, despite being fun to play, is boring as hell to watch, and NASCAR isn't even a sport in my eyes so…"

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"Why do people enjoy watching golf? Really, all ya do is sit dere and watch some person hit a ball from a tee. Da most exciting ding dat can happen is someone getting an albatross by hitting da ball on a tree, into da sand to slow it down, den it miraculously goes on the green, eventually into da hole. Seeing someone get a condor or a hole in one would be cool too I admit. And NASCAR… I have absolutely no comment on dat. Watching people constantly turning left for 200 laps, pissin demselves every now and den? Really now?"

Roy decided not to watch baseball after all; the game is too far into the season for him to catch up. Plus, Roy rather play it than watch it also. Flipping around through the channels, Roy eventually lands on a woman's tennis tournament taking place. Roy leaves it on this channel, engrossed into the Women's tennis game.

"UGHHHHH!" the two Koopa women moaned as they hit the ball. Eventually, one of the two Koopa won that match, and two Yoshi girls played each other. The two Yoshi girls moaned even louder than the Koopas.

"UGHHHHYAHYAHYAH!" The two Yoshi girls shouted as they each hit the ball.

"… Hey, I should watch Women's tennis more often!" Roy said in excitement.

~7~7~7~7~7

"CANNONBALL!" Bowser declared as he cannonballs into the pool. Bowser's not kidding; water splashed EVERYWHERE. Even the girls in the hot tub felt the cold pool water on their hot skin.

"KEEP IT DOWN OVER THERE!" Pauline shouted to the guys, "I'M TRYING TO RELAX OVER HERE!"

**~Bowser, King~ **"Wow. Miss **(CENSORED) **over there trying to talk down to me. Oh hell naw, I'm not taking any of her **(CENSORED)**!"

Bowser gets out of the pool, dropping wet. He walks over to the hot tub where the girls sat. Spotting Pauline, he stands right above her, pool water dropping down all over from his red hair.

"Can't tell me what to do, missy! Haha!" Bowser laughed as Pauline continues to freak out.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU FREAK!" Pauline shouted, "I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR SMARTASS SELF!"

"Aww, a little girl mad? C'mon, a guy like me wants some fun," Bowser sobbed, pretending to cry. Pauline simply glares at him.

"Excuse me, Bowser; you're not moving fast enough!" Pauline spat as Peach and Daisy gigged. A huge, monstrous Koopa like Bowser is being pushed away by a girl, about the same size as Peach, with a hot temper? How's this possible?

"Whatever, **(CENSORED)**. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen. But you're a woman, you know that already."

By this time, all of the girls in the pool started glaring at Bowser.

"Why are you all glaring at me? I was saying women on average are smarter than their male components!" Bowser defended himself.

The rest of the girls turned around, once again relaxing themselves, "It better be, Bowser," Toadette rolled her eyes as she sat back down, "Both my boyfriend and Toad cook my dinner; I'm too busy at the courthouse to make it myself."

"Toadette has a boyfriend! Toadette has a boyfriend!" Bowser teased.

"Bowser has a wife! Bowser has a wife! And it's me!" Clawdia sang as she winked at Bowser. Immediately, Bowser starts running away, slipping every now and then from the sudden changes in direction.

"Man, Clawdia, I need you around me more often," Peach laughed, "Life would be so much easier."

"Yeah…" Clawdia nodded her head, "Bowser can be like that. You're lucky though; I have to deal with it for the rest of my life. I still love him of course."

"OKAY OKAY, THIS IS GETTING MUSHY!" Goombella yelled out with a grossed out expression on her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Goombella?" Dixie asked.

"No, but I do have a crush on someone in my archaeology class. His name's Goombario."

"Oh, cute!" Mimi complimented, "I had a crush on Mr. L, until he preferred to dig in garbage over hanging out with me."

"You know, I can see that happening!" Dixie laughed, "Even though you aren't really TRASH material."

"Yea, guys… I'll never understand them," Mimi shook her head as Larry walked over from the pool to the hot tub.

"Hey, for you girls that are HAVES, we're going to have the food competition in about an hour, so it's best to get ready," Larry informed.

"Okay Larry. Should we just meet in the lobby?" Goombella asked.

"Yes. The warp pipe to the food challenge is in the HoH hallway," Larry told them, "And since I'm the only one in the game to have the HoH key, besides the producers and Morton who both have spare keys, I'm the only one who can unlock it. Not even Alex has a key, that's why she told me to open the hallway."

"Okay, see you there," Toadette replied as Larry started to leave, "We should get ready for the competition, girls! I need the warm shower right now."

All the HAVE girls get out of the hot tub, leaving just Wendy, Pauline, Starlow and Dixie in the tub.

"… Time for me to sunbathe," Wendy immediately said, "These scales are begging for the Sun."

As Wendy got out, the women of Team Rude has the hot tub to themselves.

"Geez, she's in a hurry," Starlow rolled her eyes.

"Yep. But whatever, more water for us," Dixie stated.

"And less Koopa slime in the water," Pauline added.

Starlow and Dixie, however, glares at Pauline, "Koopas aren't slimy. In fact, their scales are freaking tough. The scales are so rough, so they aren't slimy," Starlow fired at Pauline.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"DO YOU FREAKING SEE THOSE TWO?! They're going against me for no reason! All the time!"

"Whatever you two," Pauline sighed as the three of them start relaxing in the hot tub.

~7~7~7~7~7

Toadette, Goombella and Mimi enter into the TEAM MINION bathroom, carrying several kinds of shampoos, conditioners, body washes and towels. Even Toadette went a step farther and brought a bottle of face-cleansing wash.

"I need to keep my complexion clear, you know," Toadette said as the other two looked at her, "Let's just shower.

The three of them enter into their separate shower chambers, all three of them singing while they wash their hair and bodies. When they got out of the shower, they immediately dried off, got dressed, and met up in the lobby, where the rest of the HAVES are.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Hello, HAVES!" Larry greeted as the ten HAVES meet up by the hallway, "I have a surprise for you guys before we get on with the competition, mainly for Team hero."

As Larry said this, the door to the HoH hallway opens up, and both Rosalina and Luma are there!

"As you know, during the Head of Household challenge during Day 2, Rosalina and Ludwig both succumbed to hypothermia and potential frostbite. Ludwig is fine, by the way; he's with the other HAVE NOTS outside. Luma went to the hospital because she got strangled by a passed-out Rosalina," Larry reminded.

All of Team Hero cheered as Rosalina and Luma walked/floated towards them, "Great to have you two back!" Mario greeted in happiness.

"Yeah! We need you two!" Daisy continued.

Larry let the reunion continue on for a few seconds before he once again took charge, "Alright, are you twelve ready for your competition?"

"YEAH!" Team Hero and Team Minion cheered.

"THEN LET'S GET TO IT!" Larry shouted as he unlocks the door to the HoH hallway, passing the two mysterious doors that were the first ones on the left and right. Eventually, Larry opens the second door on the right with his HoH key, and he opens the door. All there was in the room is blank space.

Team Minion and Team Hero are confused, "Why are we here to do a challenge, when there's nothing?" Dimentio pointed out.

**~Dimentio, Spellcaster~ **"This is odd. I don't see how we will have a food competition here."

Just then, Larry pushes a button found under a poster that has a picture of a boo on it. As Larry pushes the button, a red warp pipe pops out.

**~Dimentio, Spellcaster~ **"Again, a weird-colored warp pipe. We need to be careful."

"Alright, everyone, jump in!" Larry told the group.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Man, we have the pool all to ourselves," Bowser happily said, "Too bad I'm the only one interested in swimming.

Bowser is correct; Clawdia and Wendy are sunbathing in the grassy field a good distance away from Bowser, while Ludwig was reading a book on the best scientific findings. Ludwig was allowed to bring the book, so he is given no crap about it. Roy is obviously in the suspension room, while Larry was doing the food competition with the HAVES. On the Team Rude side, the girls are in the hot tub while Wario and Dark Bowser are not spotted.

"Weird, I wonder where Wario and Dark Bowser disappeared to," Bowser wondered, "Whatever. CANNONBALL!"

~7~7~7~7~7

The HAVES find themselves in a random field, with a ton of bushes. The camera zooms in on a bush closer, and it is seen that some of the bushes contain purple things, while some contain red things of one shape, and the others contain red things of a different shape. As the camera zooms out from the bushes, and towards Larry and the HAVES, the blue-haired Head of Household started to explain the benefits of winning this challenge.

"We are here on a field to see which team can pick the most blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. The team that gets the most berries in five minutes will get berry smoothies twice a day from this challenge for the week, dessert after dinner and their choice of what to drink during meals, while the loser only gets to drink water and one berry smoothie a day, and given no dessert. Are you all ready?"

"Yes!" the two teams shouted out.

"On your mark, get set," Larry counted down. Holding multiple baskets, the characters are about to dash off into the berry field, "GO!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, with Wendy and Clawdia…

"I wonder if any action against Wario and Dark Bowser are taking place…" Wendy wondered.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Guys, let's review the tapes in the HAVE NOT bedroom, okay?" Alex asked the producers as she turned around to face the camera, "Hello all! This issue will be decided once and for all during Day 5. Stay tuned until then!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Back with the HAVE Food challenge, Team Hero is all bunched up in a group while all the members of Team Minion are all spread out, collecting berries on their own. So far, Team Minion's strategy is doing them great.

"Good job all of you!" Larry congratulated, "Three minutes to go!"

By this time, team Hero decides to also spread out, trying their best to go to bushes that possess more of the fruit. Also, because the challenge is based on weight, not quantity, Team Hero is trying for the heavier strawberries before getting the lighter blueberries and raspberries.

"Team Hero coming up with a great, Larry-approved strategy! Let's see if it works in the end!" Larry announces to the camera.

Team Hero continues to do their strategy. Eventually, Team Minion catches on, but they didn't follow the strategy.

**~Mr. L, Green Thunder~ **"We would go along with the strategy of Team Hero, but we found a major flaw: there's not enough strawberries in the game. At least on our side, anyway. If it's the same with Team Hero's side, then we basically won this round."

"ONE MINUTE TO GO! Make this the minute of your lives!" Larry announced.

At this mention, Team Minion starts scrambling for every edible berry they can find, while Team Hero tries to collect as many strawberries and raspberries as they can. To them, blueberries are too light.

"C'mon guys!" Toadette shouted to her team as the time keeps ticking down.

Team Minion continues to do a stellar job, while Team Hero eventually runs out of strawberries, leaving them to pick blueberries they find. As the final seconds counted down, Peach and Daisy desperately tore off blueberries from branches while Mario, Yoshi, Rosalina and Luma got both blueberries and raspberries. Then, the bell is finally heard, followed by an announcement by Larry.

"TIME'S UP! Both teams please come here!"

Team Hero and Team Minion go up to Larry. By the Koopa HoH is two giant baskets and two giant scales.

"Alright, Team Hero, please put your individual loads of berries into this basket," Larry instructed as he pointed to the basket on the left, "And Team Minion, put your gathered berries in the right basket."

Larry observes each individual basket. He sees that Team Hero mainly has strawberries, with a few raspberries but rarely blueberries. He then looks at Team Minion's baskets, and finds that three of them picked completely strawberries, two of them picked raspberries, while only Mimi has blueberries.

"Man, two different strategies in this round. Let's see whose strategy is better. Let's weigh!"

Larry lifts the giant basket onto the scale. On the scale, it says all the fruit weighs 30.7lbs/13.9kg.

"Team Hero has recorded nearly 14kg, which I guess that's close to 31 pounds. We don't use pounds in Dark Land so I'm not sure. Anyway, let's weigh Team Minion's fruits!"

Team Minion's fruits are thrusted onto their scale. Eventually, then number 32.1lbs/14.6kg appears on the scale. Seeing the score, Team Minion start cheering extremely loud.

"CONGRATULATIONS TEAM MINION!" Larry also cheered for them, "You guys win! Now let's carry the fruits to the kitchen!"

Larry carries the Team Minion basket while Mario carries his team's basket. As the two of them jump into the warp pipe, the rest of the teams follow them. When they appear back, the 13 characters leave the small room.

"Alright, Mario, let's put these in the kitchen," Larry instructed as he leaves the PoV room , and walks towards the door leading to the HAVE kitchen. Unlike the HAVE NOT kitchen, which is accessible to everyone, only Larry can get in the HAVE kitchen, where much more luxurious food available for only the HAVES. Anyway, Larry unlocks the kitchen door, and both Larry and Mario put the baskets on the counter, "Thank you Mario, you can leave now. I'm going to put these in the freezer real quick."

Mario leaves the hallway, not too far from his team. Catching up with them, the red-clad plumber suggests that they all should get in the Jacuzzi quick.

"I like that idea!" Peach supported his idea.

~7~7~7~7~7

Rock music is blasting out of a speaker as the sound of a microwave is going. Yes, this is the room that Roy Koopa is "imprisoned" in until probably Day 5.

"Dadedada time to eat eat eat!" Roy sang, making up a parody of a song that's currently playing. When the microwave quits blaring, the Koopaling opens up the microwave, and pulls out a chicken pot pie. Grabbing a fork from the silverware drawer, Roy sits on the couch, thrusting in the fork into his dinner while he's still watching Women's Tennis. In the current round, a Yoshi with the last name Willshi and a Koopa with the last name Koopova are versing each other. In the game, Koopova is giving out giant, loud groans while Willshi more like yelled.

"UGHHHHHHH!" Koopova groans as she hits the ball over to Willshi.

"OOWOWOW!" Willshi yelled out, the ball hitting on Koopova's side of the court and going out of bounds. Willshi does a little cheer while Koopova stomps on the ground. The current score has Willshi leading in the current round with a score of 30 to love.

"Go Yoshibutt! You're awesome!" Roy shouts at the television as another round ensures.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Soooo," Dixie said from the hot tub, "How did the challenge go?"

"It went great!" Toadette cheered, "Our team won! The main benefit is that we get dessert after dinner, and we get two berry smoothies. Team Hero members only gets one smoothie a day."

"Yeah. Great job out there, by the way, Toadette! And to all of Team Minion!" Rosalina complimented, "You all did great!"

**~Starlow, Star Spirit~ **"This is outrageous! Team Hero and the good guys of Team Minion are basically allied, while Team Koopa and the bad guys of Team Minion are allied it seems! And those two combined usually form some giant alliance. And who gets thrown out? Me, Dixie and Pauline!"

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"Okay, little story time. We were just all having a blast in the Jacuzzi as normal, then all of the sudden, Wario and Dark Bowser came up to us, and started acting like little **(CENSORED)**."

"Wahahahaha! Quit lying, Rosalina!" Wario laughed as he and Dark Bowser walked up towards the hot tub, "Yall did terrible! Got dat buttercup?! A bunch of mushrooms and emos beat ya! Oh yeah, I forgot you were emo Rosalina."

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"I wanted to act all rough and tough on that dude, but before I could, Larry comes out with a huge announcement."

"Everyone please come to the lobby! It's the nomination ceremony!" the blue-haired, in-charge Koopaling shouted to everyone, "I would appreciate if everyone is there!"

~7~7~7~7~7

The HAVES showered in their warm shower, while the HAVE NOTS just slipped on new clothes. Either way, everyone is prepared now for the nomination ceremony, the 21 characters waiting in anticipation, and in the case of the HAVE NOTS, anxiety.

Just then, Larry steps out of the HoH room, and all the characters stood up as he walks in front of them. When Larry eventually signaled them to sit down, he starts the nomination ceremony.

"Hello, you may be thinking this is a normal nomination ceremony, but it's not," Larry started, the other characters getting even more confused.

"… W-w-what?" Wendy stuttered, "A-ar-are al-all of u-us HAVE NOTS go-going home?"

"Haha, no! Let me get to the explanation real quick, "Larry laughed, "As you know, there's currently a scandal going on against Roy, and that's why he's not with us anymore. No, Roy's not evicted, he's just temporarily suspended from the game until the whole process of who did it is finalized. So, this is why we're here tonight."

All of the houseguests oohed.

"We are here not to nominate worthy HAVE NOTS this week, but rather, we will point out the accused. First, the accused from Team Koopa, who's unfortunately not with us at this moment, is ROY KOOPA!"

The houseguests clap, with some oohs added along.

"And we have the two accused from Tam Rude, Wario and Dark Bowser!" Larry announced, "Who IS present with us!"

The characters did more oohs, but some did clap for them.

"Alright, HAVES, you have an important vote to make. Since neither Team Koopa nor Team Rude are HAVES, this will end up in the vote NOT being biased. Whoever is voted the most, but is actually innocent, gets sent home tonight also. If the innocent person gets the fewer votes, then they stay in the game."

All the houseguests clapped as Larry starts to turn around. However, before he makes a step, Larry again turns, facing them.

"I also forgot to announce. There will be NO power of veto contest this week."

** ~Larry, Head of Household~ **"I did the voting this way because I didn't need to nominate ANY of my teammates. Well, I did nominate Roy, but I'm pretty confident everyone here prefers Roy over Wario and Dark Bowser. I don't know about those two; they're almost as sneaky as me!"

Some of the characters let out awws, but the majority of them are relieved at this whole announcement, specifically Team Rude and Team Koopa. The characters all got up as Larry enters the HoH room yet again.

"So… We're safe yet again this week!" Wendy cheered.

"Ve are, ziz. But ve got to make zure zat Roy eez safe also," Ludwig pointed out.

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"Overall, I'm relieved vith zat zing Larry pulled off. I'm not sure how much ze houseguests like Roy, so ve need to make sure zat Vario and Dark Bowzer get voted. But maybe Larry solved zeez provlems before he vent vith zis plan. I know how he is."

"We should go to bed now…" Wendy yawned as she stepped into the HAVE NOT room. The rest of the HAVE NOTS followed her lead.

~7~7~7~7~7

**DAY 11 (Week 2 Day 4)**

"Well, I'm gonna sunbathe," Wendy said as she walks out towards the field, after finishing her nasty pureed carrots, beets and spinach meal. Clawdia, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma, Toadette, Goombella and Mimi following her, all of them also wanting to sunbathe.

**~Yoshi, Vehicle~ **"I don't know why I think this, but I swear the girls are making their own alliance out there. It's the second week, and some of the teams are already sick of each other. Don't believe me? Just look at Team Rude over there."

The camera pans to Team Rude, where Dixie and Starlow are on one side, while Dark Bowser and Wario are on the other side. Pauline is in the middle, without anyone to side with her.

"WARIO, I'M SO **(CENSORED) **SICK OF YOU BEING HERE!" Starlow screamed out at him.

"Okay, Miss Preppy, all you do is sit here on your nonexistent ass and complain about how much everyone sucks," Wario fired back, "At least I'm USEFUL!"

"USEFUL?! Are you serious?! You're the one catching worms in the freaking HHN competition!" Starlow shouted back.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Without me, you guys wouldn't find a fruit hotspot!"

"WITHOUT YOU, WE WOULD BE HAVES!" Starlow continues to argue.

"Hey, Star ball thing, get off my friend!" Dark Bowser roared at Starlow. Starlow cowered, mainly from the smell of his breath rather than his roar. His breath is more deadly than his roar, you know.

"And YOU get off my friend, stinky-breathed fignougat!" Dixie fired.

"Aww, little **(CENSORED) **monkey thing trying to act tough!" Dark Bowser said in a high voice, "Isn't that, like, sooooooooooooo cute Wario?"

"Indeed! Wahahahaha!"

"YOU FOUR, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! OH MY **(CENSORED)! **I'm so (**CENSORED)** tired of your **(CENSORED) **arguments! How about you all **(CENSORED) **shut up, pull up your pants and act like **(CENSORED) **ADULTS?!" Pauline shouted.

The other four of them then turned their glaring eyes at Pauline.

"… Oh no,"

"PAULINE IS CORRECT! SHUT THE **(CENSORED) **UP!" Dixie yelled.

"Yeah!" Starlow backed them up.

Dark Bowser and Wario both rolled their eyes as they walked away. Dixie, Starlow and Pauline all smiled to each other, highfiving each other.

"Great job, girls!" Dixie cheered as Pauline gave an even bigger smile.

"DO you guys want to sunbathe with the girls over there?" Pauline inquired, "While we're there, we can tell them about what just happened."

"Sure!" both Starlow and Dixie happily said.

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry's currently lying on his bed, just watching the camera roll. Out in the fields, he can see Starlow, Dixie and Pauline walking towards the group of sunbathing girls, along with the guys doing cannonballs, pencil, cheerleader and other types of dives into the pool.

"I should hang out with them," Larry said as he's drinking a berry smoothie. No matter what, the HoH always gets the best prize available, so he gets the same privileges as the winning HAVE team, "It's pretty boring in here."

Larry, however, continues to stare, and he sees Wario and Dark Bowser walking towards the HAVE NOT room. Turning towards the screen displaying the HAVE NOT room, Larry carefully studies the two troublemakers.

~7~7~7~7~7

"Wahahaha! What should we do in here now?" Wario asked.

"Let's mess around with Starlow's stuff. Then we can do the same for Dixie and Pauline!" Dark Bowser laughed as he explained his idea.

"Alright. First, Starlow's stuff."

Wario and Dark Bowser explore through Starlow's stuff, seeing vast amounts of makeup, body soaps and shampoos.

"Starlow must love the nonexistent hair she has," Wario laughed, "But for the body wash, I have a great idea…"

Out of his bag, Wario pulls out a bottle of itching powder. With that in one of his gloved hands, along with Starlow's prized body soap, Wario opens both of them up, and proceeds to dump loads of the white powder into the soap. Pressing on the lid until it SNAPS shut, Wario smiles as he shakes it, and eventually puts it back in Starlow's stuff.

"Man, Bowser, we're too pro!"

"Haha yeah! Dixie's stuff now!"

Inside Dixie's stuff is the same exact stuff that Starlow has. It's like the two shopped together for their hygiene products before coming to this game. Except this time, Wario does a little signal to Dark Bowser's bag. Somehow understanding the sign, Dark Bowser pulls out a bottle of Nair, a hair-removal product, out of his bag. Then, Wario adds some Nair into Dixie's body wash.

"She's going to be a bald, ugly ass monkey!" Dark Bowser chuckled.

"Ooh man, I would love to see her face when she finds out! Wahahaha! Now let's look through Pauline's stuff!"

Inside Pauline's bag is the same hygiene stuff, but different brands and different smells. There are also various articles of clothing, including shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, and even some panties. Dark Bowser gave Wario an evil-looking face, also giving Wario a sign. Wario then dumped a ton of the itching powder on the panties, and smothered the powder into the panties so it's unrecognizable.

"Those three will for sure regret it!" Dark Bowser laughed evilly.

"Wahahaha! Yeah! Now let's wreak havoc on Team Koopa's stuff!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry was appalled at what he saw. Not only is Starlow's whole body at risk, but Dixie's body soap has Nair in it, while Pauline's certain article of clothing as itching powder on it!

"You play dirty, you get dirty, phonies. This is the part where Larry Koopa steps in!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, with the girls, Dixie, Pauline and Starlow are now laying down with the rest of the girls, just enjoying the Sun, and exchanging gossip every now and then.

"Dark Bowser is, like, such a follower. It's, like, Wario that's being the, like, freak," Starlow said, starting to talk in her preppy, surfer girl talk.

"Doesn't matter. Both of them need to get out," Toadette muttered as she starts looking at the clouds, her pink-framed shades placed firmly on her face.

"Yeah. We had a huge argument, and now both of them are probably going to do something terrible to us, just like they did to Roy," Pauline shuttered.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"I'm NOT looking forward to what they're going to do to us!"

"What's the worst they can do?" Goombella reassured them as she sat up, "Put itching powder on your panties?"

"It's possible Goombella…" Dixie replied as she shook her head at the repulsive thought, "But you bringing me up makes me NOT want to wear them anymore…"

Goombella doesn't utter a word as she lies back down, staring at the clouds just like Toadette and the rest of the girls are.

~7~7~7~7~7

"CANNONBALL!" Toad screamed as he did a cannonball into the pool. Because of his size and weight, he barely makes a splash.

Bowser giggled as he watched from the sidelines, "You call that a cannonball? Look at this!"

Bowser gets on the diving board, doing some extra dramatic stretches before he goes back towards the ladder, then runs at full speed towards the other end of the diving board, jumping off it. As he's in the air, Bowser does the fetal position until he lands in the water. The resulting splash is so huge, even some of the girls felt it.

"IS IT RAINING?!" Toadette squealed from the girl's side, "No, that cloud isn't big or dark enough."

"See? That's a real cannonball!"

Toad scowled at Bowser, wanting to do something, JUST SOMETHING, that Bowser couldn't do. Finally, Toad thinks up of an idea.

"HEY BOWSER! I bet you can't do this!" Toad called as he steps on the diving board, walking towards the pool end of it. Toad then bounces for a few seconds until he ends up bouncing extra high. After what seems like an hour of this, Toad finally does a huge leap from the diving board, does two back flips and 3 corkscrews. He then dives into the pool creating an almost nonexistent splash. As Toad surfaced once again, he smiles like a jackass at Bowser, "CAN YOU?!"

Bowser does a blank stare at Toad, "Uhm…."

"EXACTLY!"

That is when Wario and Dark Bowser arrives on the scene, with Wario not wearing his hat. The two of them immediately cannonballing from off the side of the pool. The splashes they cause are even bigger than the one Bowser caused on the diving board!

**~Bowser, King~ **"Why is everyone beating me? It's not fair!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Hmm, what an interesting day for everyone so far," Alex concluded, "What will Larry do for payback against Wario and Dark Bowser? Well, we'll find out soon. But first…"

~7~7~7~7~7

"UGH!"

"YAOAOA!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YAYA!"

Roy is sitting there, still watching multiple rounds between Willshi and Koopova.

"YEAH! GO GIRLS!" Roy shouted as the girls begin to groan even louder.

"UGH!"

"YAO!"

"MAN DOSE GIRLS KNOW HOW TO USE DEM RACKETS! I need one of dem!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Does Roy even know that we're watching him?" Alex asked the viewers, "I don't know either! But whatever! That's the best part: when they don't know!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Haha, Wario and Dark Bowser will be freaking out later today!" Larry laughed, his plan once again going good, "Let the misery between them begin!"

Larry sits there laughing as he sees Wario and Dark Bowser walking towards the house. When they enter the house, the two sneaky criminals walk into the HAVE NOT room. Wario grabs his hat while Dark Bowser grabs his mousse and his gel.

"Haha! Losers! Let me spy on them now!" Larry concluded as he grabs a sound recorder.

~7~7~7~7~7

Wario puts on his hat, and immediately he feels like his head is on fire.

"OWW! MY HEAD IS ON FIRE!" Wario cried as he immediately took out his cap, and starts scratching his head. However, as Wario scratches his head, his hair begins to fall out! "WHAT THE?!"

Dark Bowser, as he finishes styling his hair, also feels burning on his head. His scalp is itching so much, Dark Bowser starts clawing at his head. Like Wario, his hair also starts falling out.

"DARK BOWSER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Wario shouted.

"SHUT UP! I didn't do ANYTHING! YOU, however, put freaking itching powder in my mousse! And some Nair!"

"And you put them in my hat!" Wario freaked out as he sees a white substance in his hat, probably some leftover residue that's sticking because of the Nair.

"SHUT UP WARIO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THE FREAKING WEED IN ROY'S BAG!"

"AND YOU PUT THE COCAINE IN THERE ALSO, DARK BOWSER! SO SHUT UP AND QUIT ACCUSING ME OF EVERYTHING!"

"AND YOU PUT THE FREAKING ITCHING POWDER IN PAULINE'S PANTIES!" Dark Bowser argued.

Meanwhile, behind the door…

"BINGO! Got their confession recorded down," Larry grinned as he called out for Alex. Within seconds, a warp pipe appears, and Alex pops out of the pipe.

**"Yes, Larry?" **Alex asked.

"I have proof that Wario and Dark Bowser are the ones possessing the drugs," Larry explained as he hands Alex the sound recorder.

**"Thank you for the evidence, Larry. You really helped a ton! But, I will keep Roy in the suspension room until the morning of Day 13, so your nomination plan won't get foiled by his sudden reappearance. Okay?"**

"Okay. Thank you so much Alex!"

**"No, thank YOU!" **Alex thanked as she once again goes down the warp pipe, the pipe eventually disappearing also. Larry looks outside, and notices that the sky is suddenly dark.

"Weird. It seemed like it was just sunny a few minutes ago."

Without uttering another word to himself, Larry finally goes to his room.

~7~7~7~7~7

**DAY 12 (Week 2 Day 5)**

~7~7~7~7~7

Peach's eyes flutter open, as she stretches her fully relaxed figure. Today is the day that all the HAVES get to vote on the nominee, or, for this case, which person is guilty. Of course, that doesn't occur until near sundown, so she still has awhile.

After her few seconds of stretching, the pink princess gets up from her comfortable HAVE bed and lays on the couch. There's one bad thing about being a HAVE: The HAVES have absolutely NO access to their kitchen without the HoH being present. And if the HoH sleeps in until noon, then no breakfast until noon.

"Great," Peach mutters to herself as she lays down on the lobby couch, her hunger pains slowly taking over her.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, Team Rude's getting ready to go, as all members of Team Koopa are still asleep. This is when Starlow, Dixie and Pauline first catch sight of Wario and Dark Bowser, both of them displaying bumps and red scratch marks on their bald heads.

"Wow, girls, look at that! Extreme makeover done wrong!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Haha! Look at those losers!" Dixie agreed as the three of them laugh.

"Alright girls, let's get ready. Let's shower in our depressing cold showers," Pauline told the two of them as she grabs her shampoo, conditioner and body soap. Starlow and Dixie follow her, grabbing their special body soaps and, in Dixie's case, Shampoo and conditioner.

The three walk to bathroom they also share with Team Koopa, and the three of them hop into the shower. As Starlow's washing her body, she suddenly feels as if her whole body's on fire; every pore on her skin feels so itchy, it seemed like they were producing flames.

"AUGHHHH!" Starlow screamed as she began constantly scratching herself everywhere, "I'm extremely itchy!"

Dixie and Pauline giggle, their side effects not felt yet. However, instead of feeling itchy, Dixie notices that her body hair is slowly falling out.

"Ack! I'm turning bald!" Dixie freaked out as she put on more soap, hoping the soap will help the hair loss. Unfortunately, products with Nair in it doesn't help hair growth, but rather it does the opposite. When the three of them step out of the shower, Starlow appears red while Dixie appears bald, also displaying reddish skin. Pauline, the only one of the three to not have anything done to her, forced back a giggle from coming out. The two of them seems like they are on her side; she wants to keep Starlow and Dixie that way.

Anyway, the girls start changing. Starlow simply puts on a bow, while Dixie puts on as much clothes as she can to hide her baldness. Her simple shorts isn't going to cut it anymore. Pauline put on her full layer of clothes. Unfortunately…

"AUGHHHHHH! I'M SUPER ITCHY!" Pauline screamed as she begins to scratch at her thighs.

Yes, she put on panties covered with itching powder! Now it's Starlow and Dixie's turn to force back a giggle, even though those two are in rough shape. Pauline then rushes to the shower, washes herself WITH her clothes on, and steps out. She's still kind of itchy, but at least she wasn't on fire.

**~Pauline, Damsel~ **"Whatever that sudden itching spell was, it totally freaked me out! I do NOT want to be scratching down there in front of everyone!"

After these series of events, the three Rudes also joined the lobby, where they already see Peach.

"Hey Peach," Dixie simply said while Starlow and Pauline simply ignored her presence.

Peach smiled at Dixie and then replies with, "Hey Dixie! I didn't know you wear that many articles of clothing!"

Dixie suddenly frowned as she tried to prevent herself from being emotional in front of Peach, "Yeah, I'm trying out a new fashion statement. How do I look?"

"You look great, Dixie. I like your style of matching!"

"Thanks Peach!"

After that little conversation tidbit, the four of them remained completely silent. An eternity of silence finally pass before the HoH, Larry, comes out of his door.

"Hello you four!" Larry greeted the Rudes and Heroine, "You guys are up early! Or I'm up late. Whatever."

"Hey Larry," the four of them greeted.

"Oh! Sorry for my manners. I forgot you're a HAVE, Peach. Want access to the kitchen?" Larry asked, "I know you like to cook."

"Yeah, I can cook again," Peach answered, "But yeah access to the kitchen will be nice. I'm starved!"

"Okay," Larry said as he opens up the HoH hallway, then unlocks the first door on the right.

"By the way, Larry, what the heck do all these doors lead to?"

"Well, first door on the right is the kitchen, second door on the right is the Food Competition room. The second door on the left is the Suspension Room where Roy is right now. The door all the way at the end of the hall is my bedroom. As for the first door on the left, and both the third doors, I don't know. My key doesn't work for those three doors or for the Suspension room."

"Well, nice to know," Peach thanked him as she steps into the kitchen, getting ready to make pancakes, bacon, and for the ones who prefer nothing fancy, leaving the cereal boxes out on the counter.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, the four remaining members of Team Koopa are slowly rising, the beautiful sunshine shining directly into the room. One positive thing- JUST ONE- about being in the HAVE NOT room is that the HAVE NOT dorms are on the east side of the building. There, the Sun shines directly in the room at dawn, and the room doesn't get as hot from daytime heating as the HAVE rooms on the west side do.

Wendy yawns as she stretches, her two arms erected above her head. A few seconds later, she tells herself that she's done. When she looks across the room, she sees Ludwig, Clawdia and Bowser all getting out of bed at the same time as her. Bowser was thinking of a nice, delicious breakfast when he suddenly realizes the painful truth.

"**(CENSORED)! **We're HAVE NOTS!" Bowser yelped. Looks like this breakfast idea got flushed down the toilet.

"Yes, honey, we been HAVE NOTS since Day 8," Clawdia reminded, "Today is Day 12."

"Thanks for the reminder, Mrs. Calendar," Bowser seethed as he shook his head.

"You're welcome! Anyway, let's eat some pureed food! Yippee!"

**~Bowser, King~ **"Today and tomorrow need to go by fast. I know by Day 13 we will get another celebratory dinner so we don't have to eat crap food then. Definitely can't wait until then!"

~7~7~7~7~7

The HAVES are all up, enjoying their breakfast in the HAVE kitchen. The HAVE kitchen also has a dining room that's able to seat 24 people. All the celebratory dinners and HAVE meals are eaten in the HAVE kitchen.

Anyway, Peach and Daisy are gossiping about some boys back at home, with both Rosalina and Luma throwing in their tidbits every now and then on other guys in space. Mario and Yoshi just roll their eyes as they sit with Toad, Toadette and Goombella.

"Hey Minions!" Mario greeted as both he and Yoshi pull out a chair across from the three, "How are you going?"

"Just mellow, y'know," Toad responded, "How's things with you two?"

Mario thrusts in his fork at one of the pancakes on his plate, "Nothing much. Just been stuck with those gossiping girls over there."

Toad looks over at Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Luma, who are apparently engrossed in a conversation. Just then, Mr. L walks by holding a bowl of cereal, walking over towards the area Mimi, Dimentio and Larry are eating at. As he walks by, the four girls just stare at him.

"LIKE OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT!" Daisy gasped as Mr. L passed them.

"I know right! Maybe a guy in space will look like that!" Rosalina agreed.

"Oh, don't worry, there's fine guys everywhere, teehee!" Peach giggled.

Toad then turns around towards Mario, shaking his head, "Yeah, I feel your pain, man. Peach always talks to me about guys, getting Luigi to date Daisy and tells me to keep track on how many times she kissed you."

"She keeps track?!" Mario asked.

"Yeah, last I remember, it was about 28," Toad informed.

"… Nice to know."

Mario looks over at Yoshi, and sees that the miniature green dinosaur hasn't touched a piece of his food.

"What's wrong Yosh-" Mario tried to ask. However, as Mario begins to utter his question, Yoshi sticks out his tong, places it all over on the plate, and sucks it back up. He then immediately swallows all the food.

"Nothing. Babababababababa," Yoshi says as he starts making his regular noise.

Mario laughs as he puts his hand on Yoshi's head, giving him a noogie, "THERE's the Yoshi I know!"

"Oww, Yoshi hurting!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**~Daisy, Tomboy~** "Okay, so now, breakfast is over, and all of us are out in the field. We girls are in the hot tub, still gossiping about guys and other "slutty girls" in our opinion."

"And I told her, 'YOU BACK OFF HIM! He's mine from the start!'. After I said that, she tried to pull my braid!" Toadette complained to the other girls as she tells an experience of a girl trying to literally steal her now ex-boyfriend.

**~Daisy, Tomboy~ **"But… Hey, what can we say? We like gossiping!"

"I'm so sorry to hear that Toadette!" Daisy slowly said, "That's awful!"

"Yeah, if I were you, I'd punch that girl so hard, she'll fly into next Wednesday!" Dixie threatened as she hides her hairless body under the hot tub water.

"Speaking of guys, what about Wario and Dark Bowser?" Goombella asked as she turns towards Wendy, "And developments in the case yet?"

"Actually, I think so. Unfortunately, I'm forbidden to tell. But Team Koopa does know, and we'll tell you after the eviction ceremony," Wendy offered.

The other girls in the tub nodded their heads, "That sounds great Wendy! I can't wait! Hopefully positive things will happen!" Mimi hoped.

Wendy yawned before continuing talking, "There's a whole mountain of proof against Wario and dark Bowser, all of it built from the grounds Roy are standing on, figuratively. There's no way Wario and Dark Bowser are staying after tomorrow."

"GOOD! I think they're the ones who made me lose all my body hair!" Dixie seethed. Realizing what she said, she instantly covers her mouth.

"What about your hair, Dix?" Clawdia asked, "You said it's gone?"

Dixie slowly rises out of the hot tub. The girls gasp as they all see her reddish bald skin everywhere.

"YES! I don't know how, but I think they did!" Dixie cried.

"They did do it," A voice said, this time a male voice. The girls turned around, and they see that Larry is approaching them, drinking a berry smoothie, "I unfortunately cannot record footage here."

Dixie, Starlow and Pauline look up at Larry, the two latter characters hoping that their itching pains are related to Dixie's baldness, "Explain to us please, Larry," Pauline asked.

Larry started his explanation on how he observed Wario and Dark Bowser going through the three girls' belongings, first putting itching powder in Starlow's body wash, then putting Nair in Dixie's body wash, and how they finally concluded by putting itching powder on Pauline's panties. When Larry got to this point of the story, every girl in the hot tub made a disgusted face that Wario and Dark Bowser would do something like this.

"Finally, he wanted to mess with my team's stuff, but they decided to go to the pool instead. That's when I did my revenge on them. I put BOTH Nair and itching powder in Wario's hat, while I also put the two of them in Dark Bowser's mousse," Larry concluded as he stands by the hot tub, leaning on the staircase bar.

"Nice plan Larry! And I need to remind myself NOT to use that body wash anymore," Starlow thanked, adding a little growl at the end of her sentence.

"And to also NOT use mine! Nair on us monkeys are NOT good!" Dixie added.

"And to wash my panties before wearing them again!" Pauline also added with a disgusted face.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Larry! Your revenge was great!" Starlow once again thanked.

"You're welcome!" Larry saluted the girls as he walks off towards the group of guys at the other side of the field. Apparently, they are trying to find a type of warp pipe and to see what dimension the pipe leads to. So far, no such luck.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"Sounds like all the houseguests are having fun! However, one houseguest we don't know the condition of, and that's Roy. But, it's impossible for him to be unhappy; he's in the happiest place in the world," Alex said.

"Excuse me, madam, but we're not at Disney," one of the cameramen said to Alex.

"Fine. The happiest place of the BB household. Anyway, let's fast forward to the nomination ceremony. Actually, let's just fast forward to Day 13 and announce the votes."

~7~7~7~7~7

**Day 13 (Week 2 Day 6)**

~7~7~7~7~7

"Alright, we all are gathered here on this very special day to announce the votes on who's going home. On my side is Alex, who will announce who the suspect really is," Larry announced to the 21 other houseguests.

**"Hello! And oh, Larry, unlock the hallway please, I need to get Roy out here."**

Larry proceeds with Alex's directions and unlocks the door for Alex. A minute goes by, and Alex comes out with Roy.

"Alright, Roy sit on the seat to the left of me, and both Dark Bowser and Wario, sit on the two seats on the right of me."

The three of them did as they are commanded. Roy starts glaring at the two members of Team Rude that are sitting on the other side of Larry. Larry then pulls out a bowl full of papers.

"Now, let's get straight to voting. The first vote goes to: WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!"

Team Koopa and Team Rude start clapping as their names are announced.

"Second is 'W and DB' so WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!" Larry announced.

Roy sticks out his tongue at Wario and Dark Bowser. The weird thing is, Wario and Dark Bowser actually seem as if they are grinning; they are probably ecstatic because of the scandal they both caused.

"WARIO AND DARK BOWSER! That's 3-0!"

Wendy begins to sit back as she begins to believe that Roy is now safe.

"WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!" Larry continues to announce, "And the fifth vote is for WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!"

Team Rude starts cheering loudly, the three girls happy that their two 'useless' teammates are about to be evicted.

"Sixth vote goes to WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!"

The room gets quiet as Larry opens up the seventh vote. It can be this vote that can change up the game, or send home the pink Koopaling.

"Second and third people to be evicted from the BB household… WARIO AND DARK BOWSER!" Larry cheered.

Team Koopa and Team Rude start bursting into clapping as Roy is saved (Happiness for Team Koopa) and the two troublemakers are kicked off (Happiness for Team Rude). Unfortunately, the celebrations immediately stop as Alex silences all of them down.

**"Dark Bowser and Wario, you two have been found… GUILTY!" **Alex pointed at both of them.

"OOOOOOOH!" the other houseguests oohed.

**"There is sufficient evidence to prove that you two did this crime. As for Roy Koopa, you, sir, have been found to be… NOT GUILTY!" **Alex judged.

Team Koopa resume their celebration, as their team member isn't kicked off yet. They're still a full team of six! Better yet, Roy was innocent! Team Koopa felt like they are on top of the world!

**~Wendy, Model~ **"This is so awesome! Not only are those two troublemakers gone, but Roy's still safe! That's great because we still need him in this game. We need to work together if we want to get farther in this game, and Roy's strength can really help us."

**~Roy, Athlete~ **"Let dat be a lesson ta all of ya. If ya gonna frame someone, at least hide ALL ya evidence. If ya gonna frame in da BB household, den do it in da bathroom! Anyway, ROY KOOPA'S BACK IN DA GAME YALL! YALL JUST WATCH OUT!"

**"Wario and Dark Bowser, you two are going home with ABSOLUTELY NO COINS!" **Alex roared at them, **"That's what you get for breaking MY house rules! Now get your two troublemakin' asses out of my house!"**

Wario and Dark Bowser immediately leave the house, all of their bags in their hands. Alex then slams the door after they leave.

**"Idiots. Anyway, congratulations to the 21 of you guys! Because of the two evictions during this week, you all have about 18 weeks left to go until the grand victor is determined. Now, go out and have some fun. Do whatever. As for Larry, remember about the dinner tomorrow."**

"Yeah, I remember, Alex. Thank you so much for everything!" Larry thanked.

**"You're always welcome dear. Now, goodbye!"** Alex replied as she jumps into a warp pipe that suddenly appears. As fast as it appears, it disappears.

Larry, after watching the warp pipe disappear, turns to the 20 relieved houseguests, "Alright, guys, you heard Alex. Go outside and have some FUN!"

The 20 characters cheered as they all run out to the field.

~7~7~7~7~7

Larry goes into the HoH hallway, and walks all the way to the end of the hall. As he goes into his room, he sees 24 stars above the spy screen, all of them numbered 1-24. All of them, except for numbers 21, 22 and 23, are lit up.

"21 is Wario, 22 is Waluigi and 23 is Dark Bowser. So only player numbers 1-20 and 24 are in the game!" Larry thought to himself, "Out of those three, I helped to evict TWO of them!"

Larry, not remembering why he came into the room, decided to grab his last guava from the basket and to start planning for tomorrow's huge feast.

~7~7~7~7~7

"This is fun!" Mario cheered as he and the other characters are playing volleyball in the mud.

**~Mario, Hero~ **"Right now, it was a match between Team Hero and the good guys of Team Minion versus Team Koopa and the bad guys of Team Minion. Dixie and Starlow are on the Koopa's side while Pauline is on our side."

Eventually, Larry walks out towards the field, already knowing what he's going to prepare for the next day's dinner. When he sees the mud put, he immediately came out running towards the group, his sporty, competitive side just begging to come out.

"Can I play please?" Larry asked.

"We have an odd amount of people, Larry," Peach answered sadly, "so someone needs to get out in order for you to join."

"It's no problem," Mimi answered, "I can give Larry my spot, and I will keep score!"

**~Mimi, Shapeshifter~ **"Maybe me being selfless will keep me in this game longer. This is my new strategy."

"Thanks a lot Mimi!" Larry thanked as he joins his own team, the bad Minions, and the two Rude buddies. As the Heroes vs. Villains game continues, The Heroes score for a score of 1-0. The Heroes rotate position, and Toad ends up serving the ball. As Toad launches the ball barely over the net, Bowser does a dive bomb towards the ball, splashing everyone with mud!

"DAD! Be careful!" Wendy warned.

**~Wendy, Model~ **"Bowser might cause us to lose because he could get mud in our eyes!"

Meanwhile, Nastasia, Morton and Luigi are watching the game from the top of the BB house.

"Man, they look like they're having fun!" Morton stated in an excited voice.

"Yeah, mud volleyball is fun!" Luigi agreed, "Mario and I used to always play it!"

"I should make this a HHN challenge!" Nastasia wondered, "After all, I need to plan more HHN challenges to do."

"I feel you… I still don't have next week's HoH competition planned yet… Unless…" Morton brainstormed, "I think I came up with an idea!"

"Yeah," Luigi agreed, "I'm so glad the PoV was cancelled this week."

The three characters suddenly vanish in thin air as the Sun begins to set once again for the 13th time.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I'm sure everyone will like this. It's good for them," Larry confirmed to himself as he pulls out some lettuce, carrots and red onions from the fridge, along with a few chicken breasts from the freezer, "Eww, meat! But I have to make a great impression for the more carnivorous characters like Bowser!"

**~Larry, Head of Household~ **"Ooh! I forgot! Chicken needs to be cooked! But how should I cook it? Do people like the chicken fried, baked, sautéed, grilled, roasted, boiled, microwaved, raw, or what? That's when I decided to do it like Clawdia: to roast it in the oven."

Larry then turns the oven to 200F; the chicken has to gradually cook from the inside out before the outsides get burned- and decides just to put the produce away; the salad won't be made until much later.

**~Larry, Head of Household~ **"Well, I guess I should just leave this cooking. Now, to make a cake while I think of a good story to tell the others. Luckily I spied on mom while she cooked at home, so I know her recipes."

~7~7~7~7~7

**~Peach, Homecoming Queen~ **"So, we were going to do mud volleyball, but we decided not to; it's too dark. Instead, all of us, except for Larry, are sitting in the hot tub. Miraculously, we all fit."

"Wario and Dark Bowser are such losers. Trying to illegally get the coins," Toadette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. That crime is like the lowest stick in a game of limbo. I mean, how low do you need to go to do something like that?" Goombella questioned.

"Exactly," Wendy nodded, "And they attempted to get my brother Roy out the game. Speaking of, Roy, what were you doing in that room?"

Roy thought for a second before uttering, "Well… I lifted weights… Listened to music… Watched Women's Tennis…"

"WOMEN'S TENNIS?" Wendy giggled, "Why were you watching WOMEN'S TENNIS?!"

"What?! I like hearing them moan!" Roy stated.

Wendy immediately got a disgusted look on her face, "… You're SICK, Roy!" she complained.

"He's not really sick. He's a 20 year old male Koopa. It happens, Vendy," Ludwig pointed out.

"Exactly!" Roy agreed.

"So? You still need to control your hormones Roy! There's no excuse!"

"Whatever," Roy dismissed Wendy, "I do what I please."

Before Wendy can reply to anything Roy said, Larry comes outside, telling everyone that it's time to eat. The HAVES didn't say anything, but the HAVE NOTS cheered; they will finally get REAL food!

**~Ludwig, Composer~ **"I'm so glad to get real food, I couldn't zink on ze lack of energy I possessed."

**~Clawdia, Housewife~ **"I wonder how this dinner will be like. My dinner was great, but let's see what Larry fixed for us."

Larry leads them all to the lobby; nobody bothered to change out of their swimsuits due to everyone being ravenous. Larry unlocks the HoH hallway door, then unlocks the first door on the right. Everyone took their seats, with three empty chairs left. On the food table, there is a delicious-looking salad on the right, some chicken, pasta and rice (Larry decided to make those two after all), and a white cake with white frosting on the left. On the drink table located to the left of the dessert, stands leftover berry smoothies from the Food competition. Now, anyone can drink them.

"Now, before we eat, I will like to congratulate you all on making it this far! Only 21 of us remain! Here's to another week for all of us!" Larry announced.

The characters all cheered as they grabbed their plates. Team Minion is assigned to eat first, followed by Team Hero, Team Koopa and finally Team Rude.

**~Rosalina, Star Guardian~ **"I love this dinner arrangement. Salad, pasta and chicken; those are only the three best combinations ever!"

**~Luma, Cosmos Advisor~ **"Yay, chicken! And ooh, let me get a piece of that dessert right now…"

As everyone got their plates filled and berry smoothies, this time, Toadette reminds everyone as she raises her glass, "This is to Larry, who chose a great way to nominate people. Also for having a great food competition that gave us these tasty berry smoothies in the first place!"

"CHEERS!" everyone cheered as they ate more of their food.

~7~7~7~7~7

**FROM LOCATION X:**

"18 more weeks, 18 more big dinners. 18 more HHN competitions. 18 more HoH competitions," Alex informed, "How will the survivors handle all of those competitions during their stay? Well, I guess we'll see in the upcoming weeks. For now, let's go to Day 14, with the HoH story and the interviews."

~7~7~7~7~7

**Day 14 (Week 2 Day 7)**

~7~7~7~7~7

All the houseguests are gathered up together in the lobby, with Larry Koopa sitting in front of them all, ready to tell them a life's story. Ever since Larry sat down in front of all of them, every houseguest pays attention to him in rapt attention.

"Well, one time, I had a friend. Well, I have many friends, but she's one of them. Her name's Elizabeth, even though she likes to simply be called Eliza, Lizzy or Liz.

**=== FLASHBACK ===**

[As usual, anything said by present-day Larry will be bolded]

**Well, one day, our family decides to take a vacation during the school year… And when I got back…**

"Hey Lawrence, nice to see you back at school!" Elizabeth greeted Larry.

Larry replied, "Thanks, great to be back."

"No problem! So, Larry, what do you think of that girl Christina?"

"… I don't think she's bad," Larry told her. However, Elizabeth gives him a grossed-out face.

"'Not bad'? And you call yourself a spy?! Christina's the rudest **(CENSORED) **in this building!"

**After that, Elizabeth storms off, and I never really talked to her since then.**

=== **FLASHBACK END ===**

"And after that experience, I was careful enough to spy on people before I make real assumptions. I want to see how they are; you know not everyone is the same alone as they are in front of people."

"Ooh, did you two ever make up?" Mimi asked.

"Eventually yeah, but we never really been in the same friendship. All because I was blind about Christina. She really is a rude **(CENSORED)**."

**~Wendy, Model~ **"Glad he finally figured out that **(CENSORED)**'s tactics! I was afraid that he was blind for a second!"

As Larry closes the story, Alex's face appears on the screen, **"All HAVES please meet outside on the field. You too Larry."**

~7~7~7~7~7

All 12 HAVES are by each other, explaining why they all voted Wario and Dark Bowser off.

"It was so clear," Toadette spoke for the group, "Those two had a ton of evidence against them. And I'm the most powerful judge in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I have experience with these things."

"Not to mention they did nasty pranks on Dixie, Starlow and Pauline," Dimentio included, "That could have been one of us eventually, if we were HAVE NOTS with them."

Mr. L finished the interview with his words, "And those two were useless, and caused nothing but drama. They needed to go."

**"Thank you all!" **Alex thanked, "**Now, let's interview Larry a bit."**

~7~7~7~7~7

**"So, Larry, why did you decide to set up the nomination system in the way you did?"**

"Well, Alex, this game is all about strategy, teamwork and backstabbing. No teamwork is needed when I was the HoH, and it's too early in the game to backstab people, especially my own teammates. So, the only other thing I could use is strategy. My strategy is to appear as trustworthy and selfless as I can look, so instead of nominating an innocent person, I decided to nominate the three people accused of doing a horrific act."

**"Very interesting! Second question: The Food Competition and its result! That's very clever! What got you to think of that?"**

"HAVES not only have access to foods that are actually filling, but they should have access to luxurious foods. In my opinion, smoothies, in particular berry smoothies, fit into that category. However, we had no berries, so I wanted to make berry-collecting the food competition of the week."

**"Back to a few days ago, I noticed your strategy for winning the HoH competition. Just exactly how many strategies do you have?"**

"Well, I prefer not to say all my strategies out loud, but they will come out later in the game. But yes, being buried in the snow was my strategy because the snow insulated my body heat, and it protected me from the harsh winds that the others had to endure with. That's only one of my many strategies I plan to utilize."

**"Overall, how was your experience as being the HoH?"**

"It went great! Unlike Clawdia and the future HoH's after me, I had an easy choice on who to nominate, so my choices won't have as big of an impact on me as it will on the HoH's to come. I helped get rid of two rotten, annoying players, and ONLY them."

**"Alright, thank you so much for letting me interview you Larry Koopa. Go have fun; you only have 48 hours left of being the HoH. This is Alex, signing out. Make sure to join us during our next episode for more competitions among the 21 survivors. From the BB household, goodbye!"**

~7~7~7~7~7

**ELIMINATED: Waluigi, WARIO, DARK BOWSER**

**A/N: So how was this chapter? At parts it seemed to be pretty messy for me, but I survived! And by the way, this is the longest chapter that I have typed, at over 11,000 words which took up 31 pages of Microsoft Word! **


End file.
